Together We Stand, Together We Fall
by EminemWinchester
Summary: Zoey Bennet and her young brother are forced to change when a virus threatens to wipe out the human race. Scared and alone, they travel the country, looking for other survivors and safety, when they run into two brothers, who may just be their salvation.
1. Falling begins

**Hey! It's EminemChick15 and Bee Winchester David, and this is our new co-written story!**

**We have based it around 'The End' but we have made some changes:**

**1.) These are Zombies, not Croatoans. They are more violent, gorier, and they actually eat people. Also, cos we're both terrified of Zombies =D**

**2.) Sam does not say YES to Lucifer. He is still with Dean.**

**We also need to make it clear; Dean and Sam don't actually appear for a bit. The first few chapters are getting to know Zoey and Daniel, but the brothers do appear later and are obviously a major part of the story.**

**It is rated M for gore, swearing and mention of rape.**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Supernatural**

**

* * *

****The Falling Begins**

"Aww c'mon Zoey! One more game! Please?" 5 year old Daniel Bennet pleaded to his older sister.

"Hmm, what?" Zoey Bennet pulled back the curtains in her apartment and was watching several police cars and ambulances speed down the road. Activity had increased rapidly down the normally quiet street, making Zoey wonder what was going on.

"Danny, if I play anymore Snakes and Ladders, I'm gonna go insane!" Zoey moaned at her brother as she tore herself away from the window. "Plus, Mom and Dad will kill me if they find out I let you stay up past 11. They'll never let you stay here again."

"Please?" Daniel looked at her with his hazel eyes, and gave her the puppy dog look. Any one with a younger sibling knows the look. The one that makes your heart break because you're denying them something. Zoey sighed as she pushed her sandy blonde hair out of her face.

"Fine!" She huffed. "One more game though, then it's bedtime for you kiddo." She smiled at Daniel as she ruffled his hair, electing a huge beam from his tiny face.

"Yay!" He cheered as he put the counters at the start and rolled his dice, cheering again when he saw that he had rolled a 6, earning himself another turn. Zoey smiled to herself as she leaned back and watched him eagerly move his counter round the board. At 23, she was more like an aunty to him then a sister, but she still adored him, and to be completely honest, he worshipped the ground she walked on. Even as a baby, he wouldn't settle for anyone but her, and he always begged to stay round hers on Friday nights.

"OK! Your go!" He called out proudly as he zoomed his counter up a ladder.

"Fine, bossy boots." She rolled her eyes as they played the game, Daniel winning suspiciously for the third time in a row.

"Right, it really IS bed time now." Zoey announced as she packed the board. Daniel grumbled his way to his bedroom in Zoey's two bed roomed apartment, and he stormed to his drawer where he yanked his pyjamas out, and pulled them on, moaning the entire time.

"If you keep on like that, I won't sing to you." Zoey warned as she leaned against the door post.

"I'm sorry!" Daniel called out. "Please sing to me!" He beamed as he sat up in bed.

"OK." Zoey smiled and she sat down on the edge of the bed, and tucked him in. "What one do you want tonight?"

"Danny Boy." He grinned, and Zoey shook her head. She should've known; Danny Boy was Daniel's favourite.

Zoey opened her mouth, and very quietly sang the opening line to the song, taking Daniel's breath away as it always did. Her voice was so pure and beautiful, that it always made him feel so easy and relaxed, peaceful even. He closed his eyes as she continued and before the song was over, he had fallen asleep, his slight snuffles the only sound apart from Zoey's soft singing.

She finished the song, and leaned down to gently kiss his forehead.

"Night, Danny boy." She whispered quietly, as she wrapped the duvet around him, and turned the light out.

* * *

The next morning, Zoey pulled on her grey Mickey Mouse t-shirt, and her jeans, before pulling her straight hair back into a ponytail. She walked barefoot through her apartment, to her kitchen, where the first thing she did was put the radio on, before mixing up batter to make Daniel's pancakes. She danced about, swaying her hips to Black-Eyed Peas, 'Meet Me Halfway' and singing along, a thing she often did when she was happy and content, or scared or nervous.

"We interrupt this radio broadcast to bring breaking news." A male voice interrupted the song, causing Zoey to crumple her face up in confusion and frustration. She really liked that song. "The MOD has issued a health warning, and is telling people to not leave their homes, under any circumstances. I repeat people are not to leave their homes."

The radio then crackled and fizzed before losing connection. Zoey frowned and banged it repeatedly before realising it was a lost cause and giving up, resigning herself to the T.V. All of the channels were breaking news reports.

"Early reports are coming in of people attacking and actually eating victims this morning. The situation has gotten so serious that the MOD has issued a statement warning people to stay in their homes." The grave newsreader announced, looking directly at the screen, his piercing blue eyes unnerving Zoey, so much that she turned the channel.

"People have been told to not make any contact with the attackers. Scientists have suggested that it could be a virus affecting people, but the CDC has refused to either confirm or deny anything." The T.V screen then flashed to clips of wild people running around in the street, their eyes cold, and empty, and their clothes bloodstained and torn. Zoey shivered and wrapped her arms around her, as she clutched the remote, too scared to turn it off, but too scared to watch it.

She jumped up and grabbed the phone, quickly dialling her parent's house number with her shaking fingers. However, when she placed the phone to her ear, there was no dialling tone, just a sinister silence. She threw the phone down in a hurry, and ran into Daniel's room.

"C'mon Danny get up." She demanded as she grabbed clothes out of his drawer, and threw a red top, jeans and a dark blue jumper with a picture of Garfield at him.

"Wha?" He mumbled, his voice thick with sleep. "Zoey, what's going on?" He sat bolt upright, and seeing his sister's terrified, serious face, he pulled his clothes on.

"We have to go and see Mom and Dad, now." She rushed around the apartment, grabbing food, a first aid kit, and spare clothes before throwing them in a duffel bag. She had no idea what was going on, and therefore no idea what to pack, but she chucked in anything she thought might be of use.

"Zoey, I'm scared." Daniel whimpered at the doorway to his room as he watched his sister franticly running around.

"I know, buster." She comforted as she knelt down to his level after seeing his petrified face. "But everything's gonna be OK, as long as you do what I say, when I say it. Am I clear?" Daniel nodded slowly. "I mean it Danny. If I tell you to run and hide, you run and hide. Even if I'm not behind you."

"But..." Daniel started.

"No buts." Zoey interrupted as she shook her head. "Promise me." She held out her little finger, and he connected his to hers, a tradition they had for when they had to promise the other something.

"I promise." He said in a quiet voice.

"Good boy." She ruffled his hair and gave him his coat. "Put your shoes on, and I want you to put your coat over your head. I'll carry you to the car, but you can't peek." Daniel nodded again, his brown eyes more sincere than any 5 year olds should be. Zoey pulled on her fitted brown leather jacket, quickly pulled on her black converses and grabbed her keys to her red VW Polo that were hanging on the side. She then scooped up Daniel, making sure his eyes were completely covered.

"You OK? Can you see anything?" She asked, before she opened her front door.

"Nope." Daniel said, trying to sound brave, but the tremble in his voice giving his fear away.

"It's OK, kiddo. I've got you and there's no way I'm gonna let you go." She gripped him tight and opened the door.

Her car was parked quite close to the apartment block, making Zoey thank every God that had ever been created for their luck as she looked around. The place seemed relatively unharmed, but the sirens in the distance reminded Zoey of the panic around them and she placed Daniel into the car, before running round to her side and jumping in. She locked the doors and put the key in the ignition.

"Don't look, Danny." She reminded him as she started the car up, and pulled out onto the road, and eventually turning onto the main road that went from the suburbs, all the way to Kansas City.

There was nothing on earth that could've prepared her for the sight that met her eyes. Cars had been overturned in what had obviously been a major pile up where in their desperation, people had attempted to escape from the city. But that wasn't what shocked her, Zoey had seen crashes before, and had even been in a few. It wasn't even the bodies that lay by the side of the road that affected her. No, it was the human beings that were eating the rotting corpses that made bile rise up in her throat, and that sent shivers through her spine.

She gasped, and tried to close her nose against the smell of the bodies, but one of the Infected saw her, its cold, dead eyes locking onto hers. For a tiny second, Zoey saw the young man who it had once been, his once attractive features and his smart business clothes. The Infected man turned his head slowly to the side, his white eyes never leaving Zoey's and his crimson stained face blank.

It was then that he charged.

* * *

**Let us know how we are doing and if we should continue!**

**Please review!  
**


	2. You And Me Against The World

**Thanks to Ms D Winchester, princess-mariyah, Supernatural-Stalker, espells, samgirl19, Magic's My Muse, night-star-93 and ABeautifulLieSavoir for reviewing! You guys rock!**

**Warnings: This chapter is very gory and contains swearing.**

**There is pictures of Daniel and Zoey on our profile! Along with a banner and a picture of her car :o) Have a look!  
**

**Disclaimer: We Do Not Own Supernatural.**

**Chaz: Actually, I do. *Grins***

**Beth: *Slaps head* No you don't**

**Chaz: :'( Your so abusive to me!**

**Beth: *Sighs* Ignore her and enjoy the chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**You And Me Against The World**

Her blood ran cold through her veins; she could hear the sound of her heartbeat in her ears. Adrenaline pumped through her system, preparing her – Warning her – to start running and don't look back.

The dead man continued to run at her, a few strips of skin flapping off his body. He had a limp in his left leg, thankfully slowing him down. Zoey shook her head, willing herself to concentrate on driving.

That was the plan; Concentrate on driving and get the hell out of town and over to her parents. _Things never go as planned do they?_ She silently told herself as the car stopped moving and stalled.

"Shit!" She shouted and slammed a hand on the steering wheel.

"What's goin' on?" Danny whimpered quietly under the coat. He went to lift his head and see for himself when Zoey stopped him.

"Don't look." She warned him and gently put a hand on his head. "Everything's goin' to be fine." She told him, not sure if she was trying to convince him or herself.

Zoey moved her hand to the keys and turned them, the car engine turned but didn't start.

"Shit, shit, shit." She cursed quietly. She looked up to see if the guy had got any closer, and he had. Not close enough to become a threat, but too close for comfort. He limped terrifyingly slow towards her and her fragile little brother.

_C'mon, C'mon._ She told her self, willing herself to look away from the cannibalistic creature. Her breathing became heavy as he limped closer; every step brought her and Danny closer to death.

_No!_ She shouted in her head. _No way in hell._ She couldn't let anything happen to Danny. No matter what; he was top priority. The rotting man was getting closer, only a few feet away.

She swallowed loudly, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. With her eyes remaining closed, she turned the key again.

"Ah ha!" She cheered to herself as the car came to life. She grinned and opened her eyes. "See Danny. I told you everything would be..." She got cut of by a loud bang on her car window.

She screamed and turned her head. The man had limped all the way over to her window, his bloody hand leaving red smudge marks. He had no cheek and she could see his teeth. Vomit threatened to spill out of her mouth as she spotted a hole in his stomach, his guts were almost spilling out as he moaned.

Moaned as if he was begging her to let him eat. Begging her for food, or maybe he was begging her for death.

She would never find out.

Danny started sobbing when he heard the banging and his sister scream, he pushed himself into her body. Wanting his big sister to protect him, take it all away, just like she does with his nightmares.

"Don't look up, Danny." She shouted - over the sound of groaning and sobbing - and drove off. In her rear view mirror she saw the man stumble and turn towards the car again, holding his hands in front of him, trying to reach for them.

It almost looked as if he wanted a hug.

"Are you okay, baby?" She asked him. He was pushing himself so far into her side, it was starting to hurt her.

He whimpered in reply. "Zoey." He sobbed. He sobbed so hard it broke Zoey's heart.

"I'm here, Danny boy." She said as her tears started forming. She hated seeing her brother so scared.

"Z-zoey," He cried. "M-make t-them go a-away." He pleaded, his fists grabbing on to her top for dear life.

"I wish I could, sweetie." She said sniffling. She moved an arm around him, so he could cuddle closer.

"I-I don't like I-it." He kept on repeating throughout the tears.

"I don't either." She whispered. "Do you want me to sing?" She asked.

Danny nodded against her.

"Okay," She nodded. "What song?" She felt Danny shrug.

"You don't mind?" She felt Danny nod again. "Um. Let's go with..." She bit her lip as she thought, "Bon Jovi. Yeah?" He nodded once again with a little sniffle. His tears and sobs had turned into tiny hiccups and sniffles.

"Okay" She said and cleared her throat.

_"This Romeo is bleeding, but you can't see his blood. It's nothing but some feelings that this old dog kicked up." _As she started singing, his hiccups stopped and his body relaxed, an affect her singing always had on him.

_"It's been raining since you left me, now I'm drowning in the flood. You see I've always been a fighter But without you I give up..." _He closed his eyes and concentrated on his sister's beautiful voice.

It wasn't long before he was asleep.

That was when Zoey let her tears fall.

* * *

Zoe breathed a sigh of relief when she was her parents' street was empty. She parked the car in front of her parent's house, leaving the keys in the ignition, and looked around for any signs of the Infected.

She felt paranoid, every time she turned her head, she felt as if one of them was behind her. She ran her heads through her hair and looked down at Danny. While he was sleeping he had changed positions and was now leaning again the door.

She smiled sadly down at his sleeping form, so innocent and sweet. He would never hurt a soul; He cried when Zoey accidentally stepped on a spider. He didn't deserve this; he deserved to be in school. Having fun with his friends, talking about all his toys, telling the teachers about his weekend.

Instead he was here. Sitting in the car with the Infected eventually killing eating people. His friends and teachers probably aren't even alive.

He was too young to be worried about dying.

Life really isn't fair.

She sighed again and wiped a fallen tear from her cheek, she looked over at her parent's house. It seemed to be safe, windows and doors were closed; No sign of any Infected entering.

There wasn't any blood on the street – unlike most streets – and the cars were still on their wheels; A sign that no one has tried to leave. Could that be a good thing? Maybe they didn't have the time before they were killed?

She swallowed loudly. She knew she had to go in, but that didn't mean she had to like it!

"Danny boy" She whispered shaking his leg.

Danny slowly lifted his head from the door and looked at his sister.

She smiled at him. His hair was scruffy from sleep and his eyes tiredly blink at her. "We're home" She told him. His eyes widened.

"Really?" He asked excitedly.

"Yeah," She confirmed and swallowed again. "But, Danny. Mum and Dad... They might be..." She tried to explain.

How do you explain to a 5 year old that his parents might be dead and they would probably try and eat him?

"They might be like the bad people." He said fearfully. He was always so smart for his age.

Zoey nodded. "Yeah." She told him quietly. "But you don't have to worry. I'm going to keep you safe, OK?" Danny nodded.

"Can I stay here?" He asked. Zoey shook her head.

"No, baby. If I was in the house and some of... _them_ tried to get in the car..." She closed her eyes at the thought. "I wouldn't be here to help." She explained.

"OK." He said understandingly.

She nodded. "OK." She started. "Now, listen to me," At his nod, she continued. "We're gonna' go in there and your goin' to go in the cupboard under the stairs, OK?" He nodded slowly. "Good boy. Whilst you're in there, you'll be safe. I'm gonna' go and look for weapon's and see if Mum and Dad are OK" She finished.

"If they're not OK, will you have to hurt them?" He whispered.

Zoey clenched her teeth together, trying to hold back the tears. "No. Not unless I have to." She told him. Truth was, she was scared. The thought of killing someone was terrifying, let alone killing her own parents. Even if they might be monsters. If they were Infected, hopefully her and Danny could get out without having to kill them.

But she would kill them if they came near Danny. If they came near Danny she wouldn't hesitate or even flinch; anything to protect her brother. She pushed her fringe out of her eyes, and wrapped her arms around Danny; always making sure his coat was over his head.

"Remember what I said kiddo. You hide under the stairs until I tell you to come out, and only when I tell you. Understand?" She felt his nod against her chest and when she was satisfied with that reply, she cradled him in her arms, and hoisted him out of the car, quickly running to the front door where she jammed the key in, always looking over her shoulder.

The lock finally gave way, and the door was released, causing Zoey to stumble into the house.

"Ok, go Danny." She whispered as she pushed him through the doorway and towards the cupboard under the stairs. She watched him open the door, quickly throw a terrified look at her, and climb into the dark, cramped space.

When Zoey was positive that he was safe she ran through the lower levels of the house, looking for any sign of her parents or any weapon of use, but she had no idea what could kill those _things_, so she settled for a few knives.

When she had scoured the lower lever for her parents, she stood at the bottom of the stairs and looked up towards the landing. She released a shaky breath before taking the first step onto the stairs.

"Just one stair at a time, Zoey." She whispered to herself as she slowly ascended onto the second floor. When she reached the top, she decided to make a left into her parents' bedroom, gripping the steak knife in her hand as she pushed the door open slowly with her foot.

When her eyes finally registered hat she was seeing, the knife fell out of her hand, as her fingers lost all control, along with the rest of her body. She slumped to floor with a whimper, wrapping her arms around her chest as she desperately tried not to cry out in pain.

In the middle of the floor were two mauled bodies, but there was no possible way that Zoey could say what one was her mother, or what one was her father. Their skin had been torn off by hungry hands, and bite marks littered the bodies where the Infected had just got too hungry to tear with their hands, and settled for their teeth.

Zoey's imagination didn't even need to be prompted, as it went into overdrive, filling her mind with pictures of her parents screaming in agony as skin tore skin, teeth grazed across their delicate, paper like membrane.

She smashed the palm of her hand against her forehead.

"No!" She hissed through clenched teeth. "No!" She forced herself to look upon her parent's bodies, if you could call them that.

Parts of them had been scattered across the room, staining the walls a bright claret color, and Zoey even saw, what she could only imagine to be intestines, draped across the TV screen. Clumps of her mother's once honey hair had been thrown across the room, in the Infecteds' attempt to reach the brain, and her scalp had been reduced to nothing but a mush of pink and grey, and was on the floor, next to bed.

Their ribcages had been torn apart, leaving their vital internal organs vulnerable, and when Zoey dared to look closer, she saw that their chests were hollow; the bodies had been stripped of everything that had once made them move and breathe.

She clasped her hand over her mouth to try to stop the vomit that threatened to force its way out, but it was in vain. The vomit rose through her throat, and she retched, spilling the contents of her stomach all over her parents' bedroom floor, mixing with the blood that had soaked into the carpet.

She spat out the acidic taste from her mouth, and the thought of Danny suddenly hit her. She ran down the stairs and wrenched the door to the cupboard under the stairs open, and found Danny cowering in the corner.

"Z-zoey?" He whispered when he saw her vomit stained top. "W-where's Mom and Dad?"

"It's ok baby." She chocked as she sat down beside him, and pulled him onto her lap. "It's ok." She soothed as she rocked him. She closed her eyes as the tears fell silently, and she swore there and then that they would never be separated. She would protect him until her dying breath. "It's just you and me against the world buster." She whispered. "Just you and me…"

* * *

**Hope you liked this update! Let us know what you think!**

**Please review!  
**


	3. I'm Always Gonna' Be Here

**Thanks to ABeautifulLieSavoir, Magic's My Muse, night-star-93, samgirl19, espells and princess-mariyah for reviewing! You guys rock!**

**espells: They are pretty much human speed, they walk the same speed as humans and run the same speed :) Unless they have a mangy leg or something xD**

**princess-mariyah: Sam and Dean will be in it VERY soon, within _atleast_ 2 chapters :)**

**Disclaimer: We Do Not Own Supernatural.  
**

* * *

**I'm Always Gonna Be Here**

"Ok, kiddo." Zoey sighed after a while as she put Danny back on the floor. "'I'm gonna get a few things, you stay here, understood?" She looked at him, but he still didn't reply. She lifted his chin up with her finger and smiled warmly at him. "C'mon buster. Where's that smile I love so much?" She whispered as she wiped his tears away.

"Dunno." He shrugged. "Don't wanna smile."

"I know sweetie." She replied. "It'll be fine though, so just stay here, and don't move." She kissed his forehead and quietly crept out of the cupboard, into the kitchen where she proceeded to lock all of the doors and windows, and close the curtains around the house.

She grabbed a backpack of Danny's from the coat hook, and a backpack of her mother's. She filled her mother's backpack up with all of the knives from the kitchen, and emptied the food from the cupboard, cursing when she made any sort of noise. She looked towards the back door thinking she'd heard a noise, and ducked when she saw a figure moving outside.

It passed the door, its shadow throwing a dark, sinister shape across the kitchen, and Zoey clamped her hand over her mouth to stop herself from crying out in terror. She could almost smell its rancid breath as it passed, and after 15 minutes of sitting still, she felt it was safe to get back up, and continue to ransack the house.

She ran into her father's study and yanked the drawer open, knowing that was where he kept his 45. and bullets. This was also thrown into the backpack, although Zoey had always been forbidden to touch it, so she had never had any practice. She disregarded any thought of using it, praying that the occasion would never occur.

She leapt up the stairs, two at a time, and headed to Danny's room, to her right. She completely ignored the red soaked carpet in her parents' room, and within 30 seconds she had made across the landing and into Danny's dark blue room. Batman posters covered the room and clothes and toys were strewn across the floor.

Zoey tore open all his drawers in a desperate attempt to grab him some clothes, and she picked up most of the toys on his floor, and threw them all in his Batman backpack. Anything small thing that could even take his mind off the Infected for even a second was thrown into the bag; books, toys, even a pack of pens and a drawing pad. When she was satisfied with her loot, she left the room, giving one more glance to Daniel's now lost childhood. Life would never be the same for them.

She slowly walked to the other end of the hallway, and with her trembling hand, she pushed her parent's door open, for what she hoped was the last time in her life. She breathed deeply as she attempted to move around their scattered bodies, and made her way to her mother's jewelry table. Zoey sat on the stool and closed her eyes, allowing herself to drink in her memories of her past, as a young girl sitting in front of the big mirror as her mother put makeup on her, and perfume.

In those days, she was a princess.

Sirens in the distance snapped her out of her reverie, and she grabbed a locket that had been her grandmothers, from the desk. The sliver chain glistened in around the room, and the engraved words on the back seemed fitting for everything. _Hope._

Zoey also picked up her parents' wedding rings that were on their bedside tables, where they had obviously taken them off the night before, but their lives had ended before they could be put back on.

A tear threatened to leave her eyes, but Zoey refused to breakdown until her and Daniel were safe.

She needed to stop at only one more place; her old bedroom. Fully aware that time was running out, Zoey ignored all of her childhood belongings, and grabbed a few clothes from her wardrobe, and several blankets from the airing cupboard, and ran back down stairs without even a backwards glance.

"C'mon Danny." She said as she picked him up, groaning as she did so. "God you're a lump!" She attempted to joke, but Danny could only muster a small chuckle, his exhaustion beginning to set in again.

"Where we going?" He mumbled.

"Anywhere but here." She replied as she checked out of the windows. Upon seeing no Infected, she opened the door quickly, and sprinted to her car, throwing Danny across the driver's side, and locking the door the second she got in.

"God." She sighed as she placed her head on the steering wheel. _Now what?_ She thought, but she didn't have the time to think, as Danny tugged on her sleeve fearfully.

"Z-z-zoey?" He trembled. "Why are the birds doing that?" Zoey looked up, and saw literally thousands upon thousands of birds, squawking, and flying away. They blocked out the sun, as they attempted to escape as fast as they could, and Zoey was momentarily stunned as they passed overhead.

"Shit." She whispered, as she looked ahead, the direction in which the birds were flying away from. "Danny, you cover your face. Now!" She screamed, as over a hundred Infected rounded the corner, their speed ten times faster than the one Zoey had seen before. Their rags almost flew in the wind, and blood dripped off every possible orifice, and every one of their white, dead eyes was focused on Zoey and Danny.

Zoey looked over her right shoulder as she threw the car into reverse at top speed. She jammed the gear stick into position, and crossed her fingers, and hoped for the best as she pulled the handbrake with all her might. It had the desired effect, and the front of the car spun round at over 70 miles an hour, putting them in the opposite direction as the Infected. Zoey once again rammed the car into gear as she wheel spun the car and sped away from the incoming threat, her car by far overpowering their speed.

"Hell yeah, bitches!" She whooped out of the window as she exited the estate, and made into onto the main road.

"That is a rude word." Danny's voice came from under his coat.

"Did you see what I did?!" She cheered, her adrenaline making her forget her pain. "I rocked that mofo!" Danny giggled under the coat, and Zoey relished in the sound, and soon, they were both falling about laughing, tears rolling down their cheeks.

"I do love you kiddo!" Zoey laughed as she headed back out to the suburbs.

"Love you too Zoey." He replied, a beam across his face. "Where are we going?" He asked.

"I have a plan. It might not work, but it's all I got." Zoey shrugged.

* * *

"Okay," She said. "It look's clear"

They were parked outside of a shop. There was no signs of the Infected, though there was blood marking the pavement and body parts dragged out across the road.

"Are we going shopping?" Danny asked, peaking out from beneath his coat.

Zoey shook her head. "Nope. We're gonna' see if that shops safe. It has shutters at the front and fences all around the back, so no Infected can could get in that way." She told him.

The shutters were closed, showing no sign that anyone had even opened it this morning. And around the backdoor were fences, Zoey knew this because her friends tried to jump over them when they were younger.

Good times.

"The shop hasn't been opened," She began. "So I'm guessing it's safe." She looked around the street, making sure no infected were around, "Your comin' with me me, okay?" He nodded. "Good. You stay behind me and keep a look out." Danny nodded again.

"Okay." He said in a quiet voice.

She grabbed the duffel bag and took the gun out, along with the bullets. "I have no idea what I'm doing." She mumbled to herself.

After a few attempts, she managed to load the gun. _Hope this works._ She thought and suddenly wished her Dad had taught her how to use it.

"Remember, stay behind me and tell me if you see anything." She reminded him while zipping up the duffel bag and putting it on her shoulder.

He nodded and grabbed her hand as she took the keys and climbed out of the car.

Taking a deep breath, she walked a few feet towards the small shop. After looking around once more and seeing that the street was clear, she turned her attention on the lock on the shutter.

Pointing the gun at the lock on the floor, she closed one eye and aimed. Slowly her finger pulled the trigger back. The gun fired with a loud 'bang', the bullet missed.

Danny covered his ears whilst Zoey cursed herself.

"Now we have to be quick in case they heard that." She told herself.

Aiming for the second time, she prepared herself for the same noise as before. She squeezed the trigger again and the bullet flew from the gun so fast she didn't see where it went.

"You okay, Danny?" She asked.

"Yeah. That was noisy." He told her, stilling gripping her hand.

"I know, buddy. Sorry about that," She said and looked at the lock. A big smile broke out on her face. "But it worked." She walked over to the shutter and knelt down, pulling it up.

Once it reached half-way, she aimed with the gun and shot the lock on the glass door. She shot and the door opened.

"Remember, Danny.."

Danny cut her off. "Stay behind you."

Zoey chuckled. "Good, sport." She peeked inside. The shop was clean, empty. Obviously unaffected by the murderous virus.

"C'mon, squirt." She said grabbing his hand tighter and walking into the shop. She looked around, nothing had been changed. No signs what-so-ever of infection. "Seems pretty safe." She commented as she peeked into the backroom. The backdoor was safely locked up, no window on it. So it couldn't be smashed open, it was metal. Perfect.

"Okay, we're crashing here." She told him.

"Okay." Danny grinned as he looked at the sweets.

She smiled and shook her head. Putting the duffel down, she walked to the door and pulled the shutter down. But the shutter opened up again, just a little bit. But to much for her liking.

She sighed and looked around the store, there was a few locks on the rack. But they would need a electric drill. Looking back at the shutter, she noticed a bolt lock that was nailed onto the shutter and there was a hole in the wall for the bolt to slide into. She grinned and locked it, the shutter stayed on the ground. The owners must have forgotten to lock it, or just didn't bother.

"You okay, Danny?" She asked when she noticed he was quiet.

He nodded. "Yeah, Can I do some drawing?" He asked politely.

She smiled. "'Course you can, sweets." She told him. "Your drawing books and pens are in the side of the duffel."

"Okay." He said and walked over to the duffel, pulling out his pad and pens.

She sighed and looked around the store again, trying to stop something to use on the door. She had to find something, knowing she wouldn't be able to sleep peaceful if she didn't. Well, who was she kidding? She wouldn't be able to sleep peacefully anyway.

She turned to the door and eyed it, trying to imagine something that could block it. Looking to her left, she noticed a magazine rack, she shrugged. That's the best thing she can find.

"Bring it." She said to the rack as she flexed her muscles. Getting behind it, she struggled to push it, but managed it in the end. Once she was sure it was secure she turned back to Danny, who had drawn several pictures.

"What you drawing, Danny boy?" She asked and walked over to him, sitting next to him.

"Mum, Dad, you, and me." He said quietly.

She looked at him sadly. "It's great." She said, trying to sound enthusiastic. "Why don't you get some sleep? Huh? It's been a long day." She told him as she noted the time. Seven O'clock in the even.

Danny nodded and yawned. "You'll stay?" He asked as he went to lay down on his side.

"'Course I'll stay, baby." She said as she pulled the blankets out the duffel. "I'm always goin' to be here."

"Love you, Zoey." He said quietly, laying his head in her lap. She brought the blanket over him. "Your the best sister ever."

Zoey smiled softly. "Love you too, sweetheart." She said and started singing quietly. "I could stay awake just to hear you breathing, watch you smile while you are sleeping. Far away and dreaming, I could spend my life in this sweet surrender, I could stay lost in this moment forever..."

* * *

**Let us know what you think :o) Any suggestions? Or questions? Just ask ;D**

**Please review!  
**


	4. Things Get Worse

**Thanks to samgirl19, espells, ABeautifulLieSavoir, princess-mariyah and night-star-93 for reviewing! You rock!**

**So heres the next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: We Do Not Own Supernatural.**

**Enojy..!**

**

* * *

**

**Things Get Worse**

Only a month had passed since the infection had spread, but to Zoey and Danny, it was a lifetime. They never left the sanctuary of the shop, fearing what they would meet if they did.

Although Zoey knew that eventually, they would have to move on, she put the actual day off again and again. The shop was stocked with fizzy drinks and sweets; not highly nutritious, but enough to keep them alive.

"I rocked that mofo!" Danny cheered when he won again.

"Danny," Zoey warned, trying to sniffle her laugh. "Thats a bad-" A noise cut her off.

They were playing a game of ludo, when someone - or something, Zoey could never be sure- banged heavily against the back door.

Danny froze in fear, and tears began to leak from his eyes, and whimpers escaped his mouth.

"Cover your mouth." Zoey instructed as she wrapped her arms around him, a weak barrier, but one that made Danny feel safe. "Don't move." She whispered.

"Anyone in there? Let us in!" A man's voice came from behind the door.

Zoey's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion; Surely no one could be alive?

"We're not infected!" The voice came again. "We're human."

"Stay here." Zoey whispered to Danny. She went to get up when Danny grabbed her arm.

"They could be bad." He whimpered.

Zoey looked at him then the back room. "Get into the corner." She told him.

Danny reluctantly got up and curled into the corner of the room.

Zoey reached onto the top shelf where she put her gun. The top shelf was too high for Danny to reach, yet a perfect place to quickly grab it if needed.

"Hello?" A second voice came. "I don't think there's anyone in there." She heard him say to the other guy.

"Should we break it down then?" The other guy asked.

Zoey quickly walked into the back room – gun in hand – and went over to the door.

"Who's out there?" She asked.

"Miss? We're not infected. Can you let us in?"

Zoey hesitated before unlocked all for bolts on the door, two at the top and two at the bottom. She pushed down the metal bar on the door and slowly opened it.

"See?" A tall man with black hair said, putting up his hands. "We're clean. Can we come in?"

Slowly, Zoey nodded and opened the door wider. They two guys walked in and she closed the door behind them.

"My name's Cole," He said pointing to himself. "And this is Jeremy." He told her, pointing to Jeremy.

"I'm Zoey," She told them with a nod. "How can I be sure you're not infected?" She asked sceptically.

"We could strip." Cole suggested with a smirk. "Show you that there are no teeth marks."

"Teeth marks?" She asked confused.

Jeremy nodded. "That's how the Infection spreads. Blood to blood contact, biting. There's a chance of catching it just by them scratching you."

Zoey nodded. "Fine. Strip."

The guys raised their eyebrows.

"I have a 5 year old in there," She said flicking her head to the other room. "I'm not taking any chances. If you wanna' stay here, then strip." She said calmly.

She felt dirty for asking them to do it, but she had to be sure and this was the only way.

* * *

"Danny?" Zoey asked walking out the back room.

"Zoey?" He said lifting his head from his knee's. "Are they bad people?"

Zoey shook her head. "No, baby. They're fine." She assured him.

"Well, that was fun." Cole started, walking into the shop. "Usually chicks don't want me to strip till the second date." He grinned cheekily.

Jeremy smirked. "Tell me about it."

"Do you mind?" Zoey interrupted them. "He's 5 years old. I don't want him hearing this."

"Sorry, sugar." Cole said holding his hands up. "Didn't mean to." He walked over to the walk and sat infront of it, Cole followed his movement whilst Zoey and Danny stayed on the opposite wall.

"So," Zoey started, putting a arm round Danny's shoulders as she went to sit down. "What can you tell me about those..._things_?" She asked.

"Easiest way to kill them is damaging their brain. Guns work or chopping their head off." Jeremy started.

"They are the same speed as us. Walk the same speed, run the same speed." Cole continued for him.

"You can also kill them by setting them on fire. It affects their skin, especially if the Infected has been rotting for awhile. Light seems to hurt them, which is why you rarely see them on sunny days." Jeremy said.

Zoey nodded. "Do you know how it started?"

Cole shrugged. "It started off as a cough; people just thought they had a cold or somethin'. The next thing you know, their eyes are white. Dead. And they are trying to take a chunk outta' ya'"

Zoey shivered, remembering the cold, dead looking in their eyes as they stared at their prey. "But you don't know what caused this? An experiment gone wrong?"

"No idea, sugar." Cole said.

"Well..." Jeremy started.

"What?" Zoey asked.

"There is a rumour..." Cole cut him off.

"C'mon, Jeremy. You really believe that shit?"

"Think about it, Cole. All the shit that's been goin' on."

"What?" Zoey asked again. "What'd you think it is?"

"The apocalypse" Jeremy said.

Zoey let out a nervous laugh. "Your jokin' right?"

"What's the apocalypse?" Danny asked quietly, though it sounded more like 'apclpse'.

Zoey squeezed his shoulders. "Don't worry, baby. It's nothing." She lied. If it was true, then she didn't want to scare him even more. "How'd you hear about this 'rumour? Are there many survivors?"

Cole shrugged. "A few. There were a few guys talkin' 'bout it. Sayin' somethin' 'bout Lucifer causing this." He said. "If you ask him, the whole zombie-virus is getting to their heads."

* * *

Zoey placed the sleeping Danny on the floor, and went and stood next to Cole, who was leaning against the wall, as Jeremy sat cleaning a gun.

"Have you come across any other children or women?" She whispered.

"No." Cole shook his head. "You're the first." He looked at her up and down, almost as if he was evaluating her.

"Hmm." Zoey moved away, not liking the look he gave her.

"Why you moving away from me, sugar?" Cole said as he once again closed the gap between them. "I thought you liked me."

"Back off." Zoey spat as she moved away again.

"I haven't had a woman in so long." Cole almost moaned. "So long I've wanted to touch..." He brought his hand up to Zoey's terrified face, and gently caressed her cheek, earning a flinch off her.

"Please." She whimpered, but if Cole heard her, he refused to acknowledge her, as he slammed his lips against hers, forcefully moving them into an attempted kiss.

"Get off me!" Zoey yelled, as she pushed him off, and moved back towards Jeremy, silently pleading him to help.

"Don't look at him, sugar. He's on my side." Cole smiled, baring his teeth.

"Save some for me." Jeremy sneered as he stood up behind Zoey, and pushed her towards Cole.

"I'll... I'll..." Zoey looked around desperately for help, and she grabbed the gun from the shelf. "I'll shoot you!" But her hands shook as she pointed the gun at them.

"See, I don't think you will." Jeremy whispered to her, as he walked over to Danny, and ran his fingers across his forehead. "It's you or the boy. I'd prefer a woman, but I'm not too fussy." He grinned.

"No." Zoey said quietly. "Please, no."

"You or Danny boy." Cole muttered in her ear, almost seductively. "We're being nice here, giving you a choice."

"Fine. Just... please. Don't touch him" Zoey closed her eyes, and dropped the gun. Within seconds, she felt hands groping her body, mainly her chest. She didn't need to open her eyes to see that Cole was the aggressor; his slimy hands ran over her black vest top. He eventually settled them on her breasts.

"They're so small." He hissed to himself. "But they'll have to do." He ripped her top off, tearing it through the middle with a knife, the fabric making a ripping sound to match the sound of her heart breaking.

For the next 2 hours, Zoey blocked out everything, and focused on her friendship bracelet around her arm, drowning out the sound of their panting, and her whimpering, praying every second for it to stop. For it to all stop, and for her to wake up, home in her bed, and for it all to be a bad dream. But it continued, for what felt like the rest of Zoey's life, and when it was finally over, and the men crawled back to their makeshift beds, Zoey finally allowed herself to cry.

She lay on the floor, naked, throwing up every time she remembered what they had done to her. So many times that night she had contemplated killing herself, but she could never leave Danny in the hands of those monsters.

Eventually she got too cold; her naked body offering no warmth, the pool of vomit and tears around her making her grow colder, faster, so she calmly and quietly dressed herself, having cried all her tears out. She sat, her back against the wall, silently, and after 3 hours, she heard Danny stir, and come and sit on her lap.

"Zoey?" He mumbled, half-asleep. "Sing to me please."

"S-sure thing, kiddo." She stuttered, wiping her tears away. "Zeppelin seems good, doesn't it?" She attempted to smile, but found it was hard when you were completely dead inside.

"Ooh, it makes me wonder , Ooh, it really makes me wonder , And it's whispered that soon, If we all call the tune ,Then the piper will lead us to reason" She sang quietly, gently rocking Danny, and wiping her tears away. How she ever managed to sing in tune with her tears, she would never know, but she did it for Danny, allowing the song to gently numb her heart. "And a new day will dawn, For those who stand long, And the forests will, Echo with laughter"

* * *

**Let us know what you think! And review! The more reviews we get the more we write :D**

**Please review!  
**


	5. Salvation

**Thanks to ****LTJM****, ****Magic's My Muse****, ****paddyfoot92****, ****princess-mariyah****, ****samgirl19****, ****Vanexys****, ****espells**** , ****superloudean**** and ****XxShadowDragonxX**** for r****e****viewing!!**

**Disclaimer: Sigh. Nope. STILL don't own it.**

* * *

**Salvation.**

"C'mon. Get up." Zoey heard Cole say as he nudged her with his foot.

"What do you want?" She said emotionless. She looked down and noticed Danny was still sleep, snuggled against her side.

"It's time to go." Cole told her.

"Good. Get the hell outta' here." She sighed in relief.

"Uh, no, sugar. You're comin' with us."

Her head snapped up. "What the hell are you talkin' about?"

"Didn't you hear us yesterday? We rarely come across people; none of them have been women. So we ain't lettin' you outta' our sight." He smirked evilly.

Zoey felt like throwing up, she knew why they wanted her to go with them. So they could use her whenever they wanted to; she would be their own personal toy. "It's safe here. I'm not taking Danny anywhere."

Cole sighed. "Fine. I was hopin' I wouldn't have ta' to this the hard way," He reached into the back of his jeans and pulled out his gun, aiming it at sleeping Danny. "Now, you comin' with us or what?" He asked smugly.

"OK." She said through gritted teeth, subconsciously pulling Danny closer to her in an attempt to protect him. "We'll come." She sighed in defeat.

"Good girl. Now, get your shit together. We'll be movin' out soon." He told her and walked into the back, presumably where Jeremy was. Zoey wiped the tears from her eyes, and gently shook Danny.

"Hey, honey. C'mon, we gotta get moving." Danny blinked drowsily, and snuggled himself further into Zoey's body.

"Don't wanna get up." He mumbled. Zoey chuckled, and sat up.

"I know buster, I don't wanna either, but we have to, we're going with…" She prepared herself to say their names. "Jeremy and Cole." Even thinking their names made her want to vomit.

"Where we goin'?" Danny asked, scrunching his eyes up.

"Louisiana, baby!" Jeremy called as they re-entered the room. "Home of booze, chicks, and sunshine!"

"Don't talk to him like that!" Zoey snapped harshly.

"What's the matter, sugar?" Cole asked as he packed food into a bag. "Last night wasn't as good for you as it was for me?" He winked at her, and Zoey fought every part of her body that was desperate to smack the smirk off his face.

"We ain't got all day, Princess." Jeremy smirked. "Pack your crap, and let's get outta here. We're burning sunshine." Danny stood up, and glared at Jeremy as he packed his backpack.

"Oh, and pack light, kid. I don't wanna be hauling your shit around." Cole instructed cruelly. Danny continued to glare at the two men, as he and Zoey decided what was best to leave behind, finally settling on taking a few books, 1 spare set of clothes, and a game board that could be used for different games for Danny. Zoey took the first aid kit, her parent's jewelry, extra clothes, and blankets. She was about to put her father's gun in the bag when Cole grabbed her hand.

"I don't think so, sugar." He whispered, subtly pointing his gun at Danny, so Danny couldn't see. Zoey threw the gun away, and placed her hands on her hips.

"Happy?"She practically snarled.

"Ecstatic." Cole grinned, as he grabbed her upper arm. "Now, do you have a car, or do you know where we can hold of one?"

"I have a Polo, but I left it outside, so I don't know what kind of condition it's in." Zoey tried to pull her arm back from Cole's grip, but he just tightened it, and his eyes had a sort of evil glint in them that made Zoey stop struggling.

"How about you go check it out, Princess?" Jeremy suggested casually as he placed his hand on Daniel's shoulders. "Danny stays here with us, you know, just in case."

"Only she can call me Danny." Daniel insisted, trying to sound tough. "And in case of what?" He looked at Zoey.

"In case there are any bad people out there." She lied quickly, not wanting to admit to him that they were, in actual fact, hostages. She knew that if she didn't come back, Daniel would be at their mercy, and something told her they wouldn't be all that gracious. She gritted her teeth, and grabbed her car keys from the shelf, and ignoring the smirk from Cole; she opened the bolts, and slowly, walked into the open.

Her first initial thought, was pain from the bright morning sunlight that she hadn't seen in a month. She brought her eyes up to shield herself from the blinding light, and turned and looked back into the shop at the guys. Cole smiled, and gave a wave, and Jeremy looked at Danny, and then back at her, before they closed, and bolted up the doors again.

"OK, Zoey, you can do it." She muttered to herself. "Just breathe. In and out. Good girl." But even with her whispering instructions to herself, she couldn't calm the impossibly fast thrum of her heart against her ribs, and she edged herself to her car, bit by bit.

To be honest, she was completely shocked by the condition. Apart from blood smears across it, the car seemed unharmed. The only thing Zoey could dome up with, was that the Infected had decided that there was no food in the car, and had left it.

She quickly threw a look over her shoulder as she put the key in the lock and opened the door, before throwing herself in, and slamming the door shut, making sure she locked it as she did.

"C'mon baby." She moaned at the car as she put the key in the ignition. "You can do it." She closed her eyes, and turned the car, relishing in the sound of the engine starting. "Good girl!" She praised the car.

With a huge beam across her face, she left the car running, and ran back towards the shop door. She hammered against it 3 times.

"Who is it?" She heard Cole call.

"The tooth fairy, who do you think it is." She retorted sarcastically. "The car works, now let me in." Being in the open made her uneasy; she hadn't seen any Infected, and that was almost as bad as seeing them everywhere.

"OK, OK Princess." Jeremy uttered. "Keep your hair on, we're coming." Zoey tapped her foot impatiently as she heard bolts being released, and finally Danny was thrust into the light.

Zoey threw her arms around him, and grabbed him into a bear hug.

"You OK, kiddo?" She muttered. Danny nodded against her chest, and his muffled voice came from her chest. "What did you say?" She asked, still hugging him. Danny pushed himself away and smiled.

"I said, you're squashing me." He grinned.

"Sorry, buster."

"Aww." Jeremy patronized. "This is sweet."

"Sorry to interrupt this family moment, but we have to get moving." Cole drawled. "It'll take us 12 hours to get to New Orleans, not including petrol breaks, and if you think these things are scary in the day, try having them on your tail at night." He pushed Zoey towards the car, and she grabbed Danny's hand, pulling him along with her.

"Oh, hell no." Zoey almost yelled when Cole went to get in the driver's seat. "No one drives my car, but me." Jeremy, grabbed her arm, and pulled her towards him.

"I don't know about you, Princess, but I would say the man with the gun drives" He gave her a pointed look, and she swallowed and nodded glumly.

"Doesn't mean I have to like it." She muttered, as they approached it.

"What happened to Polly?" Danny asked, impossibly sweet. "She has blood on her."

"Polly?" Cole raised an eyebrow.

"That's the car's name. Duh!" Danny replied, making Zoey have to bite her lip to ensure that she wouldn't burst out laughing.

"Get in." Cole ordered, unimpressed.

* * *

As much as Zoey truly hated the two men, she had to admit, they knew what they were doing. One drove, whilst the other kept a watch out of the window with a gun, and after a few hours they swapped, to make sure they didn't get too tired. Half of the way there, they found a gas tanker, abandoned on the side of the road, and they made Zoey fill up the car with it, as they stood on watch for the Infected.

After 7 hours in the car, and playing all the games he and Zoey could think of, Daniel grew increasingly bored, and had started whining.

"Will you shut that kid up!" Jeremy yelled from the steering wheel.

"He's bored!" Zoey defended him.

"Sing to me please, Zoey." Danny said quietly, scared by Jeremy's yelling.

"Yeah, Zo." Cole grinned. "Sing for us." Zoey just glared at him, and turned to smile at Danny.

"What do you want, honey?" She asked as she pulled him into her so he could get comfortable.

"How about, 'Jizz in my pants?'" Cole snickered, and Jeremy howled with laughter. Zoey just ignored him, and turned back to Danny.

"What's 'jizz'?" He asked innocently.

"I will tell you when you're 21." Zoey replied in a tone that signaled the end of that discussion.

* * *

It took about 10 hours to reach New Orleans, what with the lack of traffic and police speed traps. Danny had fallen asleep against Zoey, and she gently jolted him awake, when they pulled up in front of a supermarket.

"We're here." Cole announced, although it wasn't needed. They all climbed out of the car, aching after so long sitting down.

"We'll set up camp here, and get moving in the morning. Look for more survivors." Jeremy instructed to Cole.

"Zoey." Danny pulled on Zoey's jacket sleeve, as she pulled their 2 backpacks out of the car.

"Yeah honey?"

"I need the toilet." He whispered, embarrassed, but Cole still heard him.

"No way." He said sternly. "We do not have time for potty breaks."

"But I need to go! Badly!" Danny whined as he crossed his legs.

"Cole, he's been in a car for 10 hours, what's he supposed to do?" Zoey argued back.

"Hold it!" Jeremy shouted, as he tried to find a way into the shop.

"But I can't!" Danny moaned. "I really, really, really need to…" But he couldn't stop his sentence as Cole struck Danny round the face, silencing him. Danny's lower lip trembled, as Zoey snapped.

"You bastard! Where do you get off hitting little boys?!" She pulled Danny behind her, protecting him.

"You shut up right now, before you attract attention to us!" Cole ordered. "The whiny brat was getting on my nerves. We should've just thrown him to the Infected when we had the chance." He spat.

Never in her life had Zoey hit someone –unless you counted Sara Thomas in 3rd Grade- until that moment. After watching countless action movies, she had figured the technique, and she brought her hand back, and punched Cole square on the nose, making a sickening crunch as her fist broke the bones. Blood streamed into his mouth, as he howled in pain.

"You touch my little brother again, and it won't just be your nose I break." She snarled, fiercely. Cole grabbed his gun from his jeans waistband, and brought it down sharply on Zoey's forehead, just above her eye. Zoey saw white for a few seconds, as she stumbled onto the floor, and held her head, feeling the moist blood seep through her fingers.

"You know what?!" Cole hollered. "I've had…" but he trailed off, as moans and groans were heard in the distance. All 4 of them froze, as they heard the Infected appear from the far end of the street, most of them naked, their clothes becoming torn after a month of living in squalor and filth. Their frozen, dead eyes zoned in on their targets, and they became frantic, almost excited in a way when they spotted their meal.

"In the car! Now!" Jeremy yelled to Cole.

"Don't leave us!" Zoey pleaded.

"Sorry, Sugar. Would've been nice to have a repeat of last night." Cole shrugged as he pushed her to the floor, and ran and jumped into the car.

"Zoey!" Daniel wailed as the gap between them and the Infected closed, and Cole and Jeremy sped away. Zoey quickly picked herself up again, for the second time in 5 minutes. She panicked for only a second, and then she gathered her thoughts together, and gave the backpacks to Daniel.

"Right, Danny, run and hide. Hide in a dumpster or something, I'll head them off." Zoey bellowed.

"But…"

"No buts Daniel! Do it now!" She pushed him towards the alley that connected the street they were on, to the street along one, and she ran in the other direction, waving her arms. "Hey! Hey! Look at me!" She called, effectively getting their attention. "Come and get it!" She ran away as fast as her legs could take her, as over 20 zombies chased her, desperately hungry.

Daniel ran in the other direction, his little chest heaving, and panting. He turned to look behind him, dreading what he would see, and he ran straight into the legs of very tall, dark haired man.

"No!" Danny screamed. "Get off me!"

"Hey, hey! You're OK!" The shorter, sandy haired guy next to him said as he bent down to Danny's level. He grabbed Danny's shoulders, and looked in his eyes, to show that he was safe. "You're OK. What's going on? What are you even doing in the open?"

"You have to help her!" Danny cried. "Please, you have to help Zoey!" He pointed in the direction where she had run off. "They chased her that way!"

"OK, kid. It's gonna' be alright." The tall one said as he looked at the sandy haired one. "Dean? You wanna' go and I'll stay with the kid?" He asked the other guy.

The guy called 'Dean' nodded and pulled out his gun. "You take him to the car, I'll be right back." He said and ran off in the direction of Zoey and the Infected.

"C'mon," The tall man said. "My name's Sam, you're safe now." He told the young boy and held out his hand.

* * *

Zoey ran.

She ran until her legs felt like they were burning.

She ran until she had a river of tears down her face, from the wind hitting her eyes.

Though, the reason for most the tears was Danny.

She was starting to wonder if she had done the right thing – leaving Danny. He would have no one to protect him; he would be all alone in a world full of monsters. No one to give him food, or cuddle him when he's scared. No one to sing him to sleep.

She let out a sob so fierce that she had to cover her mouth and regain her balance, her breath was coming out in short gasps. She felt like giving up, but she had to get back to Danny, all she had to do was get rid of the Infected.

Whilst she ran she dodged objects, objects that would hopefully confused the Infected and slow them down.

Carefully, she ran round a corner, the Infected only a few feet behind. On her right she spotted an alley, quickly changing direction, she ran towards it.

The alley had a gate on it, each side of the alley were back gates to 2 houses. Closing the gate behind her, she quickly locked it before running towards the back gates. The first gate was locked, she moved along to the second gate. She roughly banged her shoulder against it.

Nothing happened.

She was stuck, possibly going to die.

Her eyes widened and she screamed loudly, hearing one of the gates next to her smash open.

* * *

Dean ran along the road, gun in his hand, until he spotted a group of the Infected. They were all gathered outside the houses. He moved over quietly to get a better look, they were banging against a gate that – he assumed – was going to give way soon.

"Shit," He muttered to himself, this Zoey girl must be trapped in the alley; there was no way to get to her. And he only had a few bullets, not enough to take down 20-30 Infected.

He shook his head sadly.

Another life lost.

A scared little boy with no one left.

This world sucked ass.

He started to walk back when he noticed a fence, on the other side was a garden. The garden that was connected to the alley. His eyes widened in realization.

He could save her.

But he had to act quickly.

He ran towards the fence, bracing one foot against it and gripping the top with his hands – still holding the gun, prepared for any Infected – he pulled himself over.

Ignoring the Infected in the house – all the doors and windows were closed, so it had no way to get to him – he ran to the wooden gate, kicking it down.

* * *

She screamed loudly, until a hand clamped over her mouth, pulling her through the fence and into the garden.

"Hey. It's OK," A manly voice told her, but she refused to open her eyes, in fear of what she would see. "It's OK, c'mon, open your eyes." He assured her.

Zoey slowly opened her eyes and almost gasped, the man was beautiful, and the thing that drew her in the most was his green eyes.

"You alright?" He asked softly, eying the cut above her eye.

That snapped her out of her haze, suddenly she felt dirty. She remembered what Cole and Jeremy did to her and she separated herself from the handsome man's arms, in fear he would do the same.

"Hey, hey." He said holding up his hands. "I'm not gonna' hurt ya', My name's Dean, OK?" He told her. "We need to get out of here." He continued when he heard the gate's creaking become louder.

Zoey nodded. "OK." She said. She didn't know if she could trust this man – a part of her told her she could – but the important thing was that she got to Danny.

"Good." He said. "The street's clear, we'll go at the same time, OK?"

Zoey walked over to the fence and pulled herself up, and over the fence. Not a second later, Dean was behind her.

"C'mon." He said, putting a hand on her back. Zoey flinched away from the gestured and started running.

"Have you seen a little boy? 5 years old…"

Dean cut her off. "Yeah. He's with my brother, he's fine." He told her, running beside her.

Zoey sighed in relief and ran a bit faster.

* * *

**So Sam and Dean are here! Yay!!**

**We told you they were coming!**

**We were soooo happy with the reviews we got last chapter, so PLEASE, review some more! It brightens up our day, and gives us the motivation to keep writing!**

**We won't be able to update as much anymore, but we will update quicker if we get lots of reviews, so please do!! =D**


	6. Home?

**Thank you to: Alexitonic, Magic's My Muse, april3604, princess-mariyah, johnna2011**,** lumoscaitlin****, espells, LTJM, ABeautifulLieSavoir, samgirl19, Superloudean and Sas Wolf. You guys all rock so much!!!!****  
**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing!!**

**Question: Should we bring Cas into it, and should he be future Cas or Fallen Angel Cas.... Or somewhere in between?**

* * *

**Home?**

"Ugh, God." Zoey moaned and bent over, putting her hands on her knees. "How much further?"

"We've only been running 2 minutes." Dean told her, slightly amused. "So, about 4 minutes."

She nodded and stood up straight, putting her hands on her back; she stretched and took a deep breath. "Should never have smoked in high school." She muttered to herself.

"We should get moving, the sun ain't comin' up any time soon. More of Infected could appear." Dean told her. "You gonna' be alright? Want a piggy back ride?" He teased.

Zoey rolled her eyes, but found herself smiling. "I'm good." She told him and continued to run down the street, Dean started running with her.

* * *

"Hey, hey. She's gonna' be fine, my brother's gone after her." Sam comforted as Danny continued to cry.

"Zoey." He sobbed. "I want Zoey." He managed to say through sobs.

"It's gonna' OK." Sam said sadly to the little boy. "What's your name?" He asked kneeling in front of him.

"Danny." He sobbed.

"OK, Danny. We need to get back to the car. I'm gonna' pick you up OK?"

Danny nodded and held up his tiny hands.

"Good boy." Sam said picking him up and started to jog back to the car.

* * *

"This is it." Dean said pointing to the Impala.

"Thank God." Zoey sighed and ran tiredly towards it, she saw Danny in the front seat with a tall, dark brown haired man, who was holding Danny whilst he cried. She could see Danny's shoulders shaking with the powerful sobs, and she tried to run even faster, enough though her body was telling her to stop.

"Danny!" She shouted when she was close enough for him to hear. She saw Danny turn around, his eyes red and puffy from crying.

Danny's eyes widened and he moved to the car window, she heard a muffled cry of "Zoey!"

She ran over to the car and opened the door, swooping Danny up in her arms. "Thank God you're OK." She whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I thought the bad people got you," He whimpered, hiding his head in her shoulder.

She shook her head. "I told you, I will always be here." She tapped his nose softly, earning a small, wet smile off of him.

"Uh, I hate to interrupt but we should get goin'" Dean said walking over to the driving seat.

Zoey's eyes widened. "No, you can't leave us here! We don't have anywhere..." Dean cut her off.

"We're not leaving you, sweetheart." He assured. "Climb in." He said, gesturing to the back seat.

She sighed in relief and opened the back door and climbing in, still clutching Danny to her chest.

Dean also got in and turned round in his seat, so he was facing Zoey and Danny. "The kid OK?" He asked concerned as Danny's body shook with tiny, occasional, hiccups.

Zoey nodded. "Yeah, he'll be fine. Just a little shook up."

"What 'bout you?" He asked gesturing to her bleeding eyebrow.

Zoey looked at him confused before lifting one hand up and touching her eyebrow, she hissed when it came in contact with the wound, it was still bleeding, the blood flowing down her face. Her fingers moved down her face, following the trail of blood, feeling it build under her finger tips. Some of it was dry, though it wouldn't stay dry for long, not with the blood still flowing.

"I guess I forgot about that." She told Dean with a slight chuckle.

"How did you get it?" He asked slowly, secretly asking if it was by the Infected.

"Um," She started, debating with herself whether or not to tell him. She barely knew the guy, and her shame stopped her from admitting everything. "I fell." She lied.

Dean nodded and noted her hesitation. "Take a sip of this." He told her and pulled out a flask.

Zoey chuckled. "I don't think this is the time for booze."

Dean also chuckled and shook his head. "It's holy water, Uh, if some one's Infected then they react to it." He said scratching the back of his head, he felt guilty for asking, but he had to be sure.

"Why would they react to holy water?" She asked confused, still rocking Danny slightly, his hiccups had disappeared and he seemed to be sleeping.

Dean sighed. "Sam, can you explain? I'm gonna' start driving." He said and turned around, starting the engine.

"Sure." Sam replied and turned round in his seat, similar to Dean's previous position. "You see, this 'virus' is demonic, and drinking holy water brings out a reaction."

"So it's true?" She asked quietly. "It's really the apocalypse."

"How'd you hear about that?" Sam asked confused.

"Oh. Um," She started. "We came across some guys." She repressed a shudder. "And they mentioned it."

"Huh," He said in thought. "Maybe they were hunters." He said, mostly to himself.

"Hunters?"

"We'll explain later," He told her. "But you're gonna' have to drink this, and Danny, too." He held up the flask.

She sighed in defeat. "OK." She said and grabbed the flask and opened it, discretely smelling it before taking a sip.

Sam watched her closely and nodded in satisfaction when nothing happened.

"Danny?" Zoey whispered looking down at him.

He blinked up at her sleepily. "Zoey?"

"Yeah it's me," She smiled softly. "You need to take a sip of this for me OK?"

He nodded and she brought the flask up to his lips, he opened his mouth and she tilted it up until she saw him swallow.

"Good boy." She told him. "You can go back to sleep now."

"OK." He mumbled laying his head back on her shoulder.

She sighed and laid a kiss on his head.

"Maybe you should get some sleep too." Dean suggested from the front, she looked up and saw him watching her with soft eyes through the rear view mirror.

Zoey nodded and yawned. "I think you're right." She agreed and shifted Danny around so she could lay down with him laying on her. She closed her eyes and brought up her legs, kicking her shoes off in the process.

"Hey, Sam?" Dean whispered.

"Yeah, Dean?" Sam replied.

"Lay my jacket over 'em would ya'"

Sam grabbed the jacket from Dean and laid it over the sleeping Zoey and Danny.

* * *

_Zoey panted as she ran, ignoring the tears that fell down her face. Danny was gone. Her parents were gone. She was all she had left to fight for; what was the point? She pushed her way through the forest, not knowing what she ran for anymore. Her survival instincts kicked in, and her legs pushed her further away from the clutches of the men, the sick men who had robbed her of the only thing she had left._

_She ran, faster and faster, straight into the arms of Infected, their rotting, gnarly fingers grasping at her, running across her bare flesh._

_She let out an ear-piercing scream, but they started to tear at her, rip her flesh, desperate for food. They ignored her agonizing cries, and began to feast…_

Zoey sat bolt upright, and had to blink several times before she could register that she was in a car.

"Hey." Dean asked, looking in the rear view mirror. "You OK?" Zoey pulled Danny close to her, and nodded.

"Yeah. Nightmare." Dean nodded, understanding instantly. He had had this life from the age of 4, he'd grown up around it, but this girl had been thrown into it, completely unawares, and to exacerbate the situation, she had to care for a small boy as well.

"How long til we get there?" She asked. "Wherever 'there' is."

"About another 20 minutes, and we're going to Florida." Sam replied. "We've set up a camp, in Tallahassee."

"Have you found other survivors then?" Zoey asked excitedly.

"About 30. There are pockets of survivors all across the country; we were looking for some, when we found you." Sam shrugged. "We can get your cut fixed up when we get there, it might need stitches." Zoey just nodded, and smiled a little, as she spent the rest of the journey looking out of the window, watching the now waste-land zoom past.

* * *

"Welcome to Camp Chitaqua" Dean announced as they drove through wide gates, patrolled by 4 men. Zoey opened her window, and gazed out at what looked like just a collection of about 20 huts, with a larger one set roughly in the middle.

Sam went round to the other side of the car, and helped Zoey pull Danny out.

"You need to get that sorted." He said, gesturing to her cut. Zoey had forgotten all about it, but she still clung onto Danny.

"I'll be fine. I don't want him to see." She explained.

"I'll take him. Show him around the Camp. You know, that kinda thing." Sam shrugged. Zoey wasn't convinced, and she tightened her grip on him even more. "I'll take him to your cabin then." Sam suggested. "It'll be right next to the medical cabin, and at any point, you want to go and see him, or he wants to see you, I'll bring him over." Zoey looked at his hazel eyes, and saw no reason to distrust him. Reluctantly, she shook Danny awake.

"Hey kiddo." Se smiled to him, as she put him down on the floor.

"Where are we?!" Danny asked, his panic rising.

"Hey, hey buster." Zoey soothed as she pulled him into a hug. "It's fine, I'm here. We're at a safe place. The bad people can't get us, and everyone here will look after us."

"Where are Cole and Jeremy?" He mumbled.

"We never have to see them again, baby." Zoey explained, a certain coldness to her voice, but it wasn't aimed at Danny. "You remember Sam?" She pointed, and Danny nodded slowly. "Well he's gonna show you where we're gonna live!" She said, trying to raise some excitement in him, but failing. "You'll only be one cabin away from me, and Sam's not gonna hurt you." She assured him.

"Where will you be?" He whined.

"Just next door. I need to get my bump fixed." She pointed to her cut and giggled. "You can come and see me, anytime you want. I won't be long."

"Promise?" Danny asked, producing his little finger.

"Promise." Zoey smiled as she connected them.

* * *

"That was a cute moment back there." Dean commented as they entered the poorly stocked medical cabin. It had only a bed, a few blankets, whisky and 3 first aid kits.

Zoey just shrugged as she sat on the bed.

"He your kid?" Dean asked, as he handed her a glass of whisky. "For the pain. And cos you look like you need it." He chuckled as she looked at him, before accepting it.

"No, he's my brother." Zoey answered. "Our parents are... are dead. We're all each other has." She bit here lower lip, and told her self, furiously not to cry.

"I'm sorry." Dean replied, meaning it. "Right, this is gonna hurt, but that cut's gonna get infected if we don't seal and bandage it." Zoey just nodded, she'd always been good with pain.

"Just do it." She closed her eyes, and breathed out loudly. Dean pulled out apiece of cloth, and poured whiskey on it, before carefully applying it to Zoey's head, ignoring her flinch when it made contact with the wound.

"So, you have never been without Danny?" Dean asked conversationally, as he pulled out a needle and thread, and carefully started to sew up the cut on her head.

"Never." Zoey murmured softly. "What can I say, together, we stand." She shrugged.

"Yeah, but that also means that together, you fall." Dean pointed out quietly. Zoey shrugged again. "You realize you almost died for him?"

"What else was I supposed to do? I love him too much." Dean fell silent, remembering a time when he too, had been willing to sacrifice himself for his baby brother.

For the next few moments, they sat in silence, Dean stitching up her head, Zoey trying to block out her pain, but somehow, they were both so comfortable, easy with each other's presence.

"Where you from?"Dean spoke again, trying to break the silence.

"Kansas City, born and bred." She replied, almost proudly.

"Kansas? That's where me and Sam are from" Dean replied, a beam breaking out across his face. Out of the 30 survivors, not one had been from Kansas, and for some reason, to find someone else, made him happy. Zoey smiled again, but when Dean placed his hand on her lower arm, she flinched and pulled it away.

"Are you done yet?" She asked, impatiently, suddenly aware that his hands were touching her face, touching where…they had.

"Yeah, all done now." Dean answered quietly, noticing her fear of him. He placed three gauze strips across the stitches, and a plaster across the whole cut. "You can go next door now." He smiled at her, but she didn't return it. She nodded to him, and muttered 'thanks' before running out, her stomach heaving for some odd reason.

She fought to keep her vomit down, and ran into the cabin next door where Sam and Danny had 'decorated'. They had spread the blankets across the floor, in a sort of bed, and Sam had obviously found some spare pillows, and had placed them on the floor, bringing a pang to Zoey's heart. Danny had found a place for all his games, toys and books, and was sitting on a cushion reading, when she walked in.

"Zoey!" He beamed as he ran and jumped into her arms. "Bump all better?"

"Yep, kiddo. I'm as good as new." She forced a smile at him, not wanting him to see that she was hurt. "Looks good in here." She praised.

"Sam helped me!" Danny called excitedly as he jumped down and showed her things around the room. "And I put this here…"

"That's great, baby!" Zoey nodded. "I'm real proud of you." She picked him up into a hug again, and squeezed him tight. Sam felt awkward watching their private moment, and nodded to the door to show Zoey he was leaving.

"Thank you, Sam." She said to him. "I mean it."

"Anytime." He placed a hand on her shoulder, but she pulled it back so fast, and forcibly, that he retracted it as though he had touched something hot. He looked embarrassed, and walked out before anything else could be said.

Zoey sighed, and put Danny back on the floor.

"Do you like it?" He asked. "I mean, _really really _like it?" His eyes pleaded for a yes, and how could Zoey deny?

"I love it baby! How could I not? And this Camp is pretty awesome, don't ya think?" She pulled him against her legs as they looked out the window.

"It's kay." Danny shrugged, obviously missing home.

"I know, honey. One things for sure, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore Toto." Zoey quoted.

"Huh?" Danny cocked his head at his sister.

"It's from… never mind." She smiled.

"You're a freak sometimes, Zoey." Danny grinned, and pushed her. Zoey just stuck out her tongue and for the next 15 minutes, they play fought and wrestled with each other, until they collapsed onto their 'bed' in a heap of giggles.

* * *

**Let us know what you think about the Cas idea!! **

**Please do review some more! Cheers us up soo much!**

**Thanks!**


	7. New Faces

**Thank you sooo much to: ****Abibi****, ****ABeautifulLieSavoir****, ****samgirl19****, ****Magic's My Muse****, Johnna2011, ****princess-mariyah****, ****Supernatural-Stalker****, Vanessa, ****espells**** and ****superloudean****. HUUUUUGE hug to all of you!!**

**OK, so we all want Castiel, awesome xD.**

**Problem is, we have another question, should we have Ellen and Jo in it or not? LOL. If so, should Jo be like a little sister to Dean, or act jealous because of Dean and Zoey's attraction?**

**Sadly, It isn't likely that we will update tomorrow. We will try our best to get a chapter out, but no promises. So, in that case, see you Monday M'dears!  
**

**Disclaimer: We Do Not Own Supernatural.**

**Enjoy..!  
**

**

* * *

**

**New Faces**

Zoey didn't know what the time was, but she knew that Danny had already been asleep for several hours. She just couldn't bring herself to close her eyes, fearing the images that her imagination would conjure up if she did.

They were lying on the floor in their makeshift bed; Danny's slight snuffles the only sound in the room. Protectively, she hugged him closer, and gave him a little kiss on the forehead. Even though she had tried to shield him from what was happening as much as possible, she couldn't block it all, and it practically broke her heart. She let a lone tear fall from her eyes, and she carefully placed Danny back on the floor, and crept quietly out of their cabin.

She sat on the steps outside, and gazed up at the stars, letting her good memories replace the bad ones, but they would not be suppressed. She shut her eyes, but flashes of the past continued to haunt her.

_Her parent's bodies, mangled, destroyed._

She placed her hands on either side of her forehead, and moved them in slow circles, desperately wishing them to go away.

_Cold, dead eyes looking at her, and raspy breath sending chills down her spine._

Zoey screwed her eyes up tight, and began to hum Avril Lavigne.

_Danny's terrified face and cries that cut through her whole body._

Shivers ran down throughout her body, and she hummed louder, hoping to drive the thoughts away.

_Cole's hands, touching, groping, invading…_

"Hey." A voice interrupted her reverie. Zoey glanced up to see Dean approaching her. You OK?" Zoey just nodded, and smiled slightly.

"How come you're up so late?" She asked as he sat next to her.

"Just coming off patrol, saw you sitting here, thought I'd come over and check if you were OK." He eyed her nervously. "_Are_ you OK?"

"Yeah, just… can't sleep." She replied, looking back up at the stars. "It's amazing, the world is crashing down around us, but they're still there, still shining beautifully." She murmured, mainly to herself. Dean followed her eye to the stars, and laughed slightly. "What?" Zoey asked confused, returning back to eye contact, but breaking it after only seconds. Even eye contact with someone, made her want to throw up, and feel as though her skin was crawling.

"It's just that, you seem so…" He struggled to find the right words. "So, 'OK' with all this. You know, Zombies, the apocalypse, everything." Zoey just shrugged.

"I'm not OK, with it, of course. I just… I just don't see the point in curling up into a ball and falling to pieces. I have to keep Danny and me alive, and as long as I'm doing that, I won't panic." She explained."If I break down, here's no way we could survive this."

"You two are pretty close for a brother and sister." Dean observed. "Most people wouldn't be prepared to die for a sibling."

"I'm the closest thing he has to a mom. It was like that, even when our parents were alive." She sighed. "He was the unexpected child, and don't me wrong, he adored my parents, and they adored him, but he wasn't exactly planned. I was 18 when he was born, and my mom was a career person, so I kinda took over. My parents already had me, so they had got on with their careers, and when Danny came, they just, didn't stop."

"Oh." Was all Dean could say.

"Oh, I don't mean it like that." Zoey said, suddenly realizing how that had all sounded. "They were good parents, and they loved him, I just always acted more like a mom than a big sister." She chuckled softly. "I'm sorry, I'm pouring my heart out here. Pretty pathetic." Dean just smiled.

"Nah, it's OK." Silence filled the air for several moments after, and they both still felt at ease, exactly like they had in the medical cabin. So many unspoken questions buzzed around them, until Dean finally spoke.

"So, why you out here instead of in there." He gestured with his head to the cabin.

"I don't know. I've always found the stars comforting, and I don't want to sleep. The dreams are actually worse than real life now." She shivered slightly against the cold, and Dean went to take his jacket off for her, but she flinched and stepped back.

"Please." She pleaded, her voice barely a whisper, her breath coming In short gasps of fear. "Please don't." She started to cry, and Dean held his hands up to show he wasn't going to go near her.

"I'm staying right here. OK?" He said gently. "I'm not going to hurt you, I promise." Something in his eyes, so sincere, so worried, made Zoey stop panicking, and calm her breathing down. "I'm sorry if I spooked you." Zoey swallowed and closed her eyes, willing her heart to stop beating so fast. When she re-opened them, Dean was still sitting there, so she took a deep breath and sat next to him again.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled, going red.

"What was that about?" Dean asked, but Zoey just shook her head.

"I should get back inside." She whispered, and stood back up.

"No!" Dean said quickly, and then backtracked seeing her terrified face. "I mean, please stay. I won't do anything." Zoey deliberated, and Dean surprised himself by hoping she would say yes. He was so drawn to her, but it wasn't superficial. I mean, she was pretty, but that wasn't it. She was so different, so focused on Danny all the time, she didn't even have time to register her own thoughts. To tell the truth, Dean was kind of fascinated with her; never had he wanted to learn so much about a girl before. Normally it was a 'love 'em and leave 'em' thing, but it just went so much deeper than that.

_Meh, it's the end of the world._ He thought. _Of course things are gonna change_

Zoey sat back down again, nervously.

"So, tell me about you and Sam." She said, trying to make conversation. Dean laughed softly.

"What do you wanna know?" He asked, leaning back, getting comfortable. Zoey just shrugged, and smiled.

"Anything really. Where about in Kansas are you from? How do you know all this stuff?"

"We're from Lawrence, and the other questions, that's a real long story. Me and Sam will explain everything in the morning." He promised, and yawned.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Zoey apologized. "I'm keeping you up. You should really go back to bed, if you're on like patrol and stuff." Dean nodded, even though he didn't want to admit it, she was right. He had to be totally focused on patrol, and staying up talking probably wasn't a good idea.

"We all get together in the Middle hut during the day, you know for company and briefings and stuff." He explained. "You should come tomorrow, and meet the rest of the Camp." He invited. Zoey nodded and smiled, and Dean got up, and went to go into his hut, that was two cabins down.

"Oh Dean?" Zoey asked, as she stood up as well.

"Hmm?" He answered.

"Are there… um… are there other women and children in the camp?" She asked, almost scared to get the answer. Dean nodded, easing her panic.

"Yeah, we have about 7 or 8 kids, and about 10 women." He replied. Zoey felt easier. If there were other women, there was less chance of a repeat of what had happened in the shop. She breathed out, relaxing.

"Oh, and Dean?" He turned to look at her one last time. "Thank you. You know, for talking, and just keeping my mind off things." She smiled, and Dean just nodded.

"Anytime." He grinned.

* * *

"Zoey?"

Zoey looked up from her book and noticed Danny rubbing his eyes.

"Morning buster." She smiled. "Good sleep?" She asked, jumping off the chair – that was in the corner of the room – and walking over to the bed.

"Yeah." He yawned.

"Good." She grinned. "You hungry? I think we can get food around here somewhere."

Danny nodded. "Can I have juice?"

"We'll have to see what they have, C'mon get dressed and we'll go look."

"OK." He nodded and grabbed some of his clothes, taking them over to Zoey.

"Up like a tree," She told him, he lifted his arms and she took off his top. She grabbed the other top and put it on him, followed by his trousers and socks.

"I need my shoes." Danny said pointing to his shoes, by the door.

Zoey reached other and grabbed them, putting them on his feet. "There," She said standing up. "Now, just let me put my shoes on and we'll go have a look around." She went over to her shoes – also by the door – and slipped them on.

Danny opened the door, and revealed Sam there, just about to knock. He smiled, and slowly put down his hand.

"Hey." Zoey said, her smile spreading across her face. Sam was so lovely to them both, and this was proved when Danny waved, and Sam waved back.

"I just wondered if you wanted to come to the Middle Cabin, and y'know, meet everyone?" Zoey nodded.

"Yeah, we were just on our way there." She grabbed Danny's hand, and they walked to the Middle Cabin, led by Sam.

The cabin was quite big, well big enough to fit about 25/30 people in there comfortably. Zoey was a little shocked at the amount of people, she hadn't seen that many people since the start of the outbreak, and it was a bit of a surprise to see them all standing there, tired and worn out, but all smiling.

Dean hadn't been lying when he said that there were women and children. At least 8 kids were running around with each other, and a quick count revealed 11 women and about 11 men. Dean was among the men, and he smiled, and came over to them.

"Hi!" Zoey smiled, but she had no idea why she was so happy to see him.

"Hey." He replied warmly, and the two stood looking at each other smiling, before Sam cleared his throat, and they looked away, both feeling awkward.

"Right." Dean breathed. "Everyone, this is Zoey and Daniel, Zoey and Daniel, this is everyone" He announced to the room.

"Hey." Zoey said, meekly, and a woman about her age came up to her, her brown curls bouncing as she did so. She wore dark grey jeans, a black top, and black biker boots.

"Hi!" The woman said, offering her hand. "I'm Kayla. And this..." She bent down to pick up an adorable little blonde girl with pig tails, "this is my little angel, Millie." Millie was sucking on her thumb, and she hid behind her mother's hair.

"Hey there, Millie." Zoey smiled sweetly. "I'm Zoey, and this is my brother, Daniel. He's 5. How old are you?" Millie shyly held up 4 fingers. "4?" Zoey pretended to be shocked. "Wow, I thought you were bigger than that! You don't look 4!" Millie slowly came out from behind her mother's curls, and a huge beam broke out across her face.

"My mumma says I'ma lump!" She giggled.

"That's because you are!" Kayla laughed, as she kissed her daughter's head and put her on the floor. Millie and Danny smiled at each other, and stood just timidly looking at each other. "Anything you need, we're in the hut about 3 doors to the left of yours." Kayla offered.

"Thanks." Zoey smiled. "That would be great, thank you so much."

"Well, we gotta look out for each now. End of the world and all that!" She attempted to joke, but her laugh didn't reach her eyes. "OK, Millie, show Daniel the play cabin."

"No!" Zoey pulled Daniel close to her. "I don't want him going anywhere away from me." She instructed.

"The kids normally go off and play when we have meetings." Sam explained, calmly. "He'll be safe the whole time." Zoey wasn't convinced, and Sam looked to Kayla for help.

"Zoey, " She started. "I wouldn't let Millie go off with anyone, unless I trusted them." She went over and brought two girls, both in their early teens to Zoey. "This is Emma, and Chelsea. They're 15 and 16, and they look after the kids, and not once have we had an incident. I can promise you, wholeheartedly, Daniel will be safe." The two girls stood nervously, and tried to look trustworthy, and Zoey slowly released Danny.

"OK." She whispered, nodding slowly. She knelt down to Danny's level. "You are not to run off, do you hear me, Daniel?" Using his full name so he understood the severity of what she was saying. "You listen to these two girls, and if I hear you haven't, so help me God." Danny just nodded, and threw his arms around his sister.

"I'll be good. I promise." He whispered. A few tears fell down Zoey's face when she realised this was the longest time she'd be away from him since the start of the outbreak.

"The Cabin is over there." Kayla comforted as she pointed to the cabin opposite the Middle Hut. "It'll be over soon, and you can go back to him." She placed her hand on Zoey's shoulder, and both Sam and Dean noted that Zoey didn't flinch. Zoey nodded and Daniel ran off with Millie, ready to be a normal child for a few hours.

"What sort of things do they do?" She whispered to Kayla as they all sat down around a long table.

"They'll get fed and get drinks and stuff. Learn to read and write, play games, Chelsea is a real bright kid. Before all this, she would've gone on to be like a lawyer or doctor, or something." Kayla explained, but fell silent when Dean stood up to talk.

"OK." He announced. There was a roughly drawn map, of what Zoey assumed was the camp. "We've managed to spread the No Man's Land perimeter back about another mile, meaning we now have 3 miles of No Man's Land. Ted and Frank have been working over the past couple of days to build a new perimeter fence, and Ted has just told me today, that it is done, and no Infected have managed to get past yet. We're also planning to get the generator up and working so we can connect them up and make an electric fence."

"Have we got any news from the outside world yet?" A small, quiet redhead, who looked about 18 asked. Sam nodded.

"Yeah. Congress has banned all sports, and President Palin is finally considering military action." He explained. "It won't do much good though. The number of Infected is growing daily, and there's every chance the virus will mutate again."

"Again?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah. The virus started out as showing as a simple cough, and then developing into what we know see, but recently, the cough stage has been missed out." Dean explained. "The virus now takes only a few minutes to spread, making it more dangerous, because you have to spot the symptoms immediately, or you're dead." Zoey just nodded quickly, and sat back again, listening to the remainder of the meeting.

* * *

The meeting was over faster than Zoey thought it would be, and Daniel was soon back in her arms. The majority of people left the Middle Cabin, and went back to their individual huts, but Zoey, Daniel, Sam, Dean, Kayla, Millie, and a couple of others remained there to talk.

A tall blonde guy, called Alecto was talking to Dean about the security measures that were now spread across the camp, with a pretty blonde, Carla joined in.

Kayla, Sam and Zoey chatted comfortably for a few hours, and it didn't take long for Zoey to notice that something was happening between Sam and Kayla. Every now and then, she'd catch one watching the other, subtly, and smile to herself. When Sam got up to go on his patrol, Kayla looked miserable, and she walked with him on the way out, leaving Millie talking to Ben. They stood at the doorway, talking to each other, but Zoey couldn't make it out. When Kayla returned to her seat next to Zoey, Zoey beamed at her.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"Nothing." Zoey replied hastily, smiling to herself.

It was odd to think, that the world may be dying slowly, and the human race was quickly being wiped out, but love was still present. Whether it was between Kayla and her daughter, or Kayla and Sam, it was defiantly there, warming the hearts of people who were so desperate to survive. It gave them something to cling onto, something to hope for, and it made Zoey feel almost happy. She couldn't explain it to herself, let alone someone else, but it almost felt like peace, to know that there was _something_ there. Some hope to hold onto.

* * *

**What'd you think? Anything you wanna' see? Do you see anything that needs improving? Any suggestions? Let us know!  
**

**Please review!  
**


	8. Making Sense Of Things

**Thanks to samgirl19, johnna2011, Abibi, Magic's My Muse, superloudean, princess-mariyah, YourWrongI'mRIght., espells, Sas Wolf, ABeautifulLieSavoir, Supernatural-Stalker and InsaneLotrElf For reviewing! You guys rock!**

**Sas Wolf: We decided to go with your suggestion :), We think you're right. It would be a little to much to have a jealous!Jo. Thanks for your review!**

**Sorry for the late update! Fan-fiction was bein' a bitch yesterday and wouldn't let us upload the file. You _might_ get another update today... We'll have to see how it goes :)**

**Disclaimer: We Do Not Own Supernatural.**

**Enjoy..!**

**

* * *

**

**Making Sense Of Things**

"I like Millie," Daniel told Zoey as they walked back to their cabin. "She's my new friend." He said with a grin.

"Yeah?" Zoey smiled. "That's great."

"And I think she's pretty. Do you think she's pretty?"

Zoey nodded. "Yeah, she is." She looked down at him and smiled knowingly, "Does someone have a crush?"

"What's a crush?" Daniel asked confused.

Zoey shook her head and chuckled. "You'll find out when you're older." She said as they reached their cabin, she opened the door and stepped inside. "Well, bedtime, Mister."

"Zoey," He whined. "I don't wanna' go to bed."

"I know, but it's late and I gotta' have a talk with Dean...or Sam." She shrugged.

"Why?"

"You're nosey." She chuckled but answered anyway. "Because, I want to know what it is about this camp that's so safe." She told him simply.

Though, she wanted to know more that. She wanted to know why the Infected haven't got in, why they knew about the present 'apocalypse'. How they had all survived this long.

"Now," She continued. "Off to sleep."

"OK." He said defeated. "Can you sing me to sleep?"

She nodded. "Of course."

After getting him changed for bed, and singing him off to sleep. Zoey quietly left the cabin.

Looking around, she didn't spot Sam or Dean anywhere, she remembered Kayla saying she lived 3 cabins down from her.

Turning left, she walked over to Kayla's cabin. She walked up the cabin steps and peeked through the window, trying to see if it was the right cabin.

Kayla was sitting on a chair – Similar to the one in Zoey's cabin – reading a history book, on what looked like the Boleyn family.

Very softly, Zoey knocked against the wooden door. A few seconds later, Kayla opened it quietly. She smiled softy when she saw Zoey standing there. "Hey,"

"Hi," Zoey said quietly. "Um, I was wondering if you knew where Sam or Dean was? I wanna' ask 'em something."

Kayla nodded understandingly. "I bet you have lots'a questions. Well, Sam's on patrol tonight..."

Zoey smiled. _She knows Sam's patrol times..._

"...But I could show you Dean's cabin." Kayla continued.

Zoey nodded then swallowed nervously. "Would you mind bein' there? I,uh, I'm not to comfortable around men." She chuckled, though it sounded pained.

"Ah," Kayla nodded. "Shy?"

"Very."

* * *

"Are you sure he won't mind?" Zoey asked nervously for the 3rd time.

"Zoey, calm down OK." Kayla chuckled. "He won't mind, trust me."

"OK." Zoey sighed. She was still nervous that he would get angry, that he would get very mad at _her_, Maybe even hit her or...

"We're here." Kayla said stopping outside a cabin, It looked exactly like the other, except there was 2 bumper stickers on the door reading: 'Breast inspection 20 feet ahead (Please have 'em out)' and 'Take revenge. Shit on a pigeon', the second one had a scribble on it that said 'The bastards got my baby'.

"His baby?" Zoey asked confused. Did Dean have a kid?

Kayla laughed, "That's what he calls his car."

"Oh," She said and chuckled quietly, what was it with men and cars?

"You ready?" Kayla asked getting ready to knock.

Zoey swallowed and nodded. "Yeah."

Kayla knocked a tune on the door until Dean answered it. He looked confused at first, but smiled when he saw Zoey standing there. "Hey," He said. "What's up?"

"Zoey, here, wanted to ask some questions," Kayla explained. "But she didn't know what cabin you were at, so I showed her. Plus I don't have anything better to do and I thought I could help answer some of them." She shrugged.

"Oh," Dean's mouth formed into an 'O' shape before he nodded and gestured to them to come inside. Kayla winked a Zoey when Dean wasn't looking, and they both walked inside.

"Take a seat." He said pointing to 2 chairs.

Zoey and Kayla both took a seat and Dean leaned against his cabin wall. "So, what questions do you want to ask?" He smiled encouragingly when he saw her fidget nervously.

"Um, I don't even know where to start. "She chuckled, putting her hands on her knees and rubbing her forehead.

"I'm guessing with the camp?" He suggested knowingly.

Zoey nodded silently.

"Well, it's a long story." He started. "Me and my brother are hunters. We hunt – well used to hunt – Supernatural. Witches, werewolves, ghosts, demons. You name it, we hunted it. And we found out," he lied, not wanting to tell her about him being sent to the future yet. A girl could only take so much. "About the apocalypse and this virus, so we started this camp. It used to be a summer camp but we made a few adjustments."

"Adjustments?" Zoey asked.

Dean nodded and Kayla answered for him. "We, well, they made it safe. There is a huge iron symbol, going around the outside of the camp. It's underground, so nothing can damage it."

"Symbol?"

"Have you ever heard of a devils trap?" Dean asked.

"No,"

"Well, a devil's trap can trap a demon. Once a demon steps into it, they can't get out... unless the trap is broken."

"Right," She nodded slowly, her brain trying to register it all.

"But this symbol, it's the opposite. Nothin' evil can get it. The virus is demonic, it's in their blood. So they can't walk over it."

"Oh." Was her response.

"There's a barbed wire fence about a mile in from the symbols edges. Just for extra protection."

"Wow, you really worked hard on all this."

Dean chuckled. "Yeah. Well, someone had to do it."

"I guess." She said quietly. "Are there any other camps like this one?"

"Yeah. There's the Harvell's." Kayla answered. "When Sam, Dean and a few other hunters started building this camp, they realised there wouldn't be enough room." She explained. "So they did another one. Though it isn't as big as Camp Chitaqua."

"This... is a lot of information to take in within' 10 minutes." She chuckled, though there was no humour behind it.

"Yeah, I bet." Dean agreed. "And... I'm sorry." He said sincerely.

"Why?" Zoey asked confused.

He shrugged. "I just hate introducing people into the world of demons, especially a sweet, innocent girl like you."

"Oh." She didn't know what else to say.

They fell into a silence that was interrupted when the door opened.

"Hey Dean," Sam said walking into the cabin. "Uh, hey Kayla and Zoey." He said when he noticed them.

"Hey Sam." Kayla smiled sweetly at him. "Shame you couldn't have got here sooner, I'm just 'bout to catch some sleep."

"Oh, well, I could walk you back?" He asked.

Kayla nodded and grinned. "Sure."

Kayla got up and walked out the door with Sam, grinning all the way.

"Uh, you wanna' stay? I could get you a drink or somethin'?" Dean offered.

"I would but I should get back to Danny. I hate leavin' him on his own." She said smiling sad, truthfully, she did want to stay. But Danny had to come first, not her.

"Ah. Okay." Dean nodded understandingly.

"Yeah, so... um, see you tomorrow?" She asked hopefully.

Dean nodded. "Definitely."

"Good." She smiled. There was this odd feeling in her stomach, something that felt like a thousand flutters.

"You want me to walk you back?" He asked. He didn't like the idea of her walking alone in the dark, even if they were perfectly safe.

"Sure." She smiled and walked to the door, shortly followed by Dean.

After a few minutes of silence, Dean broke it.

"So, why do you flinch, whenever someone touches you? I mean, it's never when Kayla touches you. Only guys."

"Uh," She said, not wanting to answer. "I guess it's just a reflex." She settled for, shrugging.

"Oh." He said. "What happened to make you have that as a reflex?" He asked softly.

"Nothin'" She answered quickly. "I just... don't like bein' touched." It was half the truth. "Night, Dean." She mumbled before rushing off into her cabin, leaving Dean completely confused, and if he was honest with himself, wanting more. More of her conversation, more of her laughter.

"Damn," He chuckled as he walked off. "Damn..."

* * *

**Let us know what you think! :)**

**Please review!  
**


	9. Opening Up

**Thanks to LTJM, ABeautifulLieSavoir, YourWrongI'mRIght., Johnna2011, samgirl19, Becci, espells, ****Sas Wolf for reviewing! You guys rock!**

**So here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: We Do Not Own Supernatural.**

**Enjoy..!**

**

* * *

**

**Opening Up**

Zoey sat in her chair in the cabin, watching out of the window at the bright sun, and she soaked it up. Every since she was a kid, she'd been a sun worshipper, and today was no exception. Of course, no birds sang in the trees, they were all Infected or dead, but the day had a nice summery feel to it; so much so, that Danny had gone off to play with Millie and Steven, who was 3, in Steven' and his aunt, Louise's cabin.

Zoey enjoyed the alone-time, but she was neurotic without Danny. Every time someone walked past, she thought it was to bring news that he had been hurt... or worse... he'd run off, and managed to get out.

However the alone-time didn't do any good for her memories. Without the distraction of Danny, Zoey's mind was forced to concentrate on her past, and flashes were brought to her head, the most prominent being Cole and Jeremy's leering faces.

"_What's the matter, Princess? Not enjoying it?"_

"_I thought you like us, Sugar. You were acting real friendly to us earlier..."_

"_We not your type? Is that it, Love?"_

"No, no no!" Zoey cried, as she slammed her fists against the side of her head. "Stop!" She sobbed. "Please, stop!" She fell to the floor, and curled into a ball, her tears flowing freely, her cries resonating throughout the hut.

It only took her half an hour to cry out her tears, and when she felt as if her eyes were completely dried up, and her throat was hoarse from crying, she made the split second decision to go and see Kayla. With the exception of Sam and Dean, Kayla had really taken Zoey and Danny under her wing, becoming as close to Zoey as a sister. It had been 2 weeks since Sam and Dean's rescue, and Zoey had really taken to Kayla's jokes, and she was always there when she needed someone.

She knocked on her door, and waited, but didn't get a reply. Worried, Zoey pushed the door open, to reveal Sam and Kayla in an embrace, tenderly kissing each other. Zoey had been at the camp long enough to learnt most of the patrol patterns, and knowing that Sam's patrol was about to start, combined with the sweetness of the kiss, she figured it was a goodbye. Sam broke away, and saw Zoey standing at the door.

"Oh!" Zoey panicked, as she slammed the door shut, and screwed her eyes up tight. "I'm so sorry!" She called through the door. She heard Sam open the door, and she walked in, clapping her hand across her eyes. "I swear, I didn't see anything!"Kayla laughed softly, and took Zoey's hand off her face.

"It's OK. You can look." She said, a little sadly. "I guess the cat's out of the bag now." She sighed.

"What?" Zoey asked in confusion. "I wouldn't tell anyone." She looked at both of their faces, and the relief that was so evident upon them. "I promise."

"Oh, Zoey!" Kayla cried as she threw her arms around Zoey's neck. "Thank you."

"I..." Sam started.

"Oh God!" Kayla muttered as she pulled away. "You have to go on patrol now." Sam nodded, and kissed Kayla's head gently. "Be safe." She whispered, tears in her eyes.

"I always am." Sam chuckled in return. "I'll see you in a few hours." He nodded to Zoey, and quickly walked out of the room.

"How long…" Zoey started.

"3 weeks, and 2 days." Kayla interrupted. "But that's not important right now." She said, spotting Zoey's bloodshot eyes. "What's the matter, honey?" She took Zoey's hand and pulled her onto the blankets on the floor.

"I…" Zoey's lip began to tremble. "It's stupid." She attempted to laugh.

"No, it's not." Kayla said softly. "Your face is telling me that it's not stupid, it's breaking your heart, isn't it?" Zoey nodded, and threw her arms around Kayla.

"I don't know what to do!" She cried into her shoulder. "I don't know who to turn to!"

"Hey, hey." Kayla comforted. "It's OK."

"No, it's not!" Zoey insisted. "I… I did something so wrong… I let them do it… I just lay there…and let them touch me!" She wailed, and Kayla froze, and pushed Zoey away. She held her face up, and pushed Zoey's hair out of her face.

"Who? Zoey, who touched you?" She demanded.

"These…these two guys…" She hiccupped. "Me and …and Danny… we were staying in a s…shop. They, said that it was me or Danny and… and… and…" She struggled to get the words out. "And, I couldn't let them… I… I did the right thing, didn't I? P…please tell me I did?!" She wailed again as she threw herself onto Kayla.

"Oh my God." Kayla whispered as she rocked her friend. "It's going to be OK." She soothed. "It's all going to be OK."

* * *

"I'm sorry." Zoey sniffed when she had done crying, and she just lay, hugging Kayla, taking comfort in the feeling of someone holding her.

"You listen to me, Zoey Bennet," Kayla said as she sat up. "Don't you _ever_ be sorry for what they did to you. You did what was right for Danny, and so many people wouldn't have the courage that you showed, so don't you dare be sorry!" She instructed, so passionately, that Zoey wouldn't defy her.

"Thank you." She mumbled weakly. "I… I just feel that you, Danny and Millie are all I have." Kayla smiled sadly.

"That's not true. You have Sam and Dean, and they've both taken to you. I know they'd do anything to help." Zoey shuddered, and tried to hide it, but Kayla saw. "That's why you won't let them touch you, isn't it?" She asked softly, and Zoey nodded, wrapping her arms around her body. "They wouldn't hurt you. I promise that. I know they look scary, but they're kinda teddy bears, really." She laughed. "And I've never seen Dean look at a girl like he's looked at you. And that's saying something; he's the biggest man whore in the camp!" She giggled, and Zoey laughed as well.

"I… I don' think it would work." Zoey shrugged.

"Erm, why the hell not?!" Kayla asked. "He likes you, and you can tell me you don't like him, til the cows come home, but that look in your eyes whenever he talks to you, or whenever you suddenly go quiet when he is mentioned, tells me otherwise."

"Kayla," Zoey mumbled. "I'm damaged goods. Why," Her tears started to fall again, and she fought every fiber of her body to keep her composure. "Why would a guy like Dean, want a girl like me?" She looked away.

"I am going to kill the bastards who did this to you." Kayla threatened. "You, are an amazing person, this won't matter to Dean. He's not the sort of person to ditch a girl because of this. He really is a good guy." She assured.

"I'm just…" Zoey shrugged. "I'm just not ready yet." Kayla nodded in understanding, and brushed hair out of Zoey's eyes.

"OK, sweetie." She smiled, sadly. "I'm always here for you."

"I know." Zoey returned the smile, and decided to change the subject. "So, you and Sam?"

"Yeah." Kayla grinned, sensing that Zoey didn't want to talk about it anymore. "We don't want Dean to know, especially."

"How come?" Zoey asked.

"Sam's scared that he's going to be angry, because he's supposed to be concentrating on other things… and to be honest…. I'm worried that Dean won't approve of me." Kayla looked down and began to play with the frayed bits of cotton on the blanket.

"Kayla…" Zoey started.

"I know, I know, it's stupid, Sam keeps telling me. But, I just can't help it." She sighed sadly.

"So have you slept with him yet?" Zoey asked, genuinely curious as to exactly _how_ close they could get to normal life in the camp.

"No," Kayla replied, sadly. "We thought it wasn't a good idea. I mean, we can hardly find food for the whole camp, let alone protection, and the last thing we need is for me to get pregnant. It wouldn't be fair to the baby, and to the rest of the camp. Life's hard enough as it is." Zoey nodded in understanding.

"Does Millie know?" She asked and Kayla narrowed her eyes.

"We are talking about my daughter, Millie, right? The Millie who tells everyone about every little thing, including when I was on my period?" Zoey laughed at the memory when Millie had announced this at breakfast to the majority of the camp.

"You may have a point there." She resigned, smiling.

"Damn right, I have a point." Kayla laughed. Zoey was about to ask another question, when Millie came charging in, and threw herself at her mother.

"Momma!" She cried. "I missed you!" She buried her head into Kayla's neck, and Danny came up to Zoey and hugged her as well.

"You OK kiddo?" Zoey asked. "Have fun?"

"Yeah!" Danny beamed. "Even if Steven is only 3"

"Good." Zoey smiled. "Right, say bye to Millie and Auntie Kayla." Danny kissed Kayla on the cheek, and shyly waved to Millie. Millie ran up, and placed a short kiss on his cheek, and Daniel went bright red. "C'mon Romeo." Zoey laughed, shaking her head as they walked out. "Bye Kayla! Bye Millie!" She called out.

They were interrupted by a screeching alarm, and Danny and Millie both cowered in fear.

"What the Hell is that?!" Zoey yelled over the noise, but her smiled faded, when she saw Kayla's terrified face. She pulled Millie closer to her.

"They're attacking." Kayla replied, her face completely pale.

"What? Who?!" Zoey hollered as Danny held onto her legs.

"The Infected. They're attacking..."

* * *

**Let us know what you think! =O Only 8 reviews for the last chapter! We usually get 12. C'mon peoples! It keeps us inspired! :)**

**Please review!!  
**


	10. What's Your Story, Dean?

**Thanks to johnna2011, ABeautifulLieSavoir, Abibi, espells, Magic's My Muse, samgirl19, DeanWinchesterLuvr91, Sas Wolf, YourWrongI'mRIght. and Alexitonic. for reviewing! You guys rock!**

**So glad you all liked the last chapter :) Hope you like this one!**

**Disclaimer: We Do Not Own Supernatural... Ever.**

**Enjoy..!**

**

* * *

**

**What's Your Story, Dean?**

"What?" Zoey asked confused. "But I thought you said nothin' could get past that... that symbol."

"They can't," Kayla nodded. "I'll explain in a minute. We need to find Dean and Sam first."

"OK," Zoey nodded. "Danny?" She said turning to Daniel. "You stay here with Millie, OK? Look after her."

Danny nodded and sniffled. "I will." He promised, Zoey bent over and gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek. Kayla did the same to Millie and the turned to leave.

"Where are Sam and Dean?" Zoey asked as they ran, the alarm got louder as they neared it.

"They'll be on the main watch tower," She explained.

Zoey looked at her oddly. "Don't they have them on castles?"

Kayla nodded with a small laugh. "Yeah, but these are only small, and made of wood." She explained. "There's one on each corner of the camp and one at the front of the camp. That's where Sam and Dean will be."

* * *

Zoey nodded. "Oh," She chuckled. "I always wondered what they were for."

"Sam!" Kayla shouted, looking up at the, small, wooden, watch tower.

"Kayla?" Sam asked looking down.

"Yeah," She replied. "What's the situation?"

"C'mon." He said, gesturing with him head. "Climb on up."

"You heard the man." Kayla said, looking at Zoey.

"Ah, man." She complained. "I hate heights." She grumbled and started climbing the short ladder; she looked up when she got to the top and noticed a hand.

"Here," She looked up and noticed Dean. "Don't worry," He smirked. "I won't bite."

Zoey stared at his hand for a second before forcing herself to take his hand.

"Thanks." She muttered. "What's goin' on?" She asked as Sam helped Kayla up.

"There's some Infected comin' this way. They've tripped the wires."

"Which was why the alarms went off." Kayla finished for him, she got up and walked over to the built-in gun.

"Yep," Dean said, popping the 'p'.

"Oh," Zoey said. "How many are there?"

Dean shrugged, loading his gun. "Not sure. Could be 1, could be 100."

Zoey swallowed. "Let's hope it's 1."

"Yeah." Sam nodded in agreement.

Sam, Dean and Kayla started loading their guns. Zoey looked around them, and saw that 4 more adults were in the watch tower, preparing for a fight, all loading their guns. Looking down, she saw that the majority of the adults had gathered at the fence, all with loaded guns, and awaiting Dean and Sam's orders.

"Why aren't they here yet?" She asked, also noting that the alarm had stopped. "And thinking of it, how do you know that they're coming?" She leaned over the wall of the watchtower, and saw nothing in the area of the forest to her right, and nothing in the direction of the fields to her left.

"We have, kinda like motion sensors." Dean explained, as he loaded his rifle with bullets. "Trip wires around the camp, and if they set them off, they are connected to this bell." He gestured to a small bell hanging up in the tower. "When we hear the bell, we wind up this," He let his arm rest on an old battered, white box that had large speakers coming out of the side of it. "It's a wind up alarm. Probably used when the camp was used for kids, and they had to get them up in the morning."

"And they're not here yet," Kayla interrupted. "Because we set the trip wires about a mile from camp."

"Ah," She nodded. "Clever."

She looked out and squinted her eyes; she looked past the fence and the fields, slightly to her left. She saw something running at a pace that worried her. "I think they're comin'" She stated in a quiet voice, too shocked to do anything else.

Dean looked at her then followed her gaze, "You're right."

"How many?" Sam asked not looking away from his gun.

"Two so far." He said. "No, three, four, five. There's more comin'" He told them. "Get ready!"

"I don't get it." Zoey said. "You said that the symbol – or whatever – stopped them from getting to us. Why are you so worried?"

"It does." Sam confirmed finally looking up and aiming his gun at the Infected. "But they might attract more, and that would make it very difficult-" He took a shot. "-for us when we go on our next supply run."

"Especially hard if there is so many that we run outta' ammo." Kayla continued, aiming and shooting with her own gun. "Yes!" She cheered as she killed one, she glanced at Sam, and Sam grinned at her, the happiness so evident in both of their faces. By now Dean was also shooting, and the other adults had taken their cue from Sam, and were aiming, shooting, and killing many of the Infected that headed their way.

Zoey covered her ears as they shot more rapidly, in the distance she could see the Infected fall, pieces of brain flying when the shot hit their head. Every once in a while she heard someone cheer when they aimed perfectly, though it was muffled by her hands.

"You OK?" She heard Dean shout over the gun fire.

She nodded. "Yeah...I guess." She told him. Looking back over at the Infected, she noticed that most of them had been killed and with Sam, Kayla, and Dean shooting rapidly, they would all be gone soon.

A few minutes later, there was only 1 left, and that was soon killed by Kayla. Zoey slowly uncovered her ears.

"Well..." She began. "That was... interesting."

Dean chuckled and put an arm around her shoulders. "That was awesome. We're gonna have to teach you to shoot!"

"Hell yeah!" Zoey responded enthusiastically. She then blushed and looked down, she looked over at Kayla who was looking oddly at Dean's arm. Zoey's eyebrows screwed up in confused, and then it clicked.

She didn't flinch.

She didn't freak out.

She didn't feel fear.

Instead, she loved it. She felt her shoulders tingle from Dean's arm, and instead of fear... there was comfort. She felt safe, like nothing in the world could get her; she leaned into him for a second before stepping away from him. She couldn't get close to him... He would never like her like that, not after...she pulled away, pushing the thoughts out of her head, and Kayla placed a comforting hand on her arm.

"Let's go see our babies." She whispered, shooting an anxious glance at Sam.

"What..." Sam started, as the women began to ascend down the ladder.

"I have no idea, Sammy." Dean replied, as he started to tidy the guns and equipment. "I have no idea."

* * *

Zoey sat out on the steps outside of her cabin again, after being positive that Danny was almost dead to the world through sleep. He was so happy to see her after the attack, and he hadn't let go off her neck for the rest of the day.

"I was scared." He whispered into her neck. "It was loud."

"I know, buster." She comforted as she laid him in bed. "But it's all OK now. And you looked after Millie like I asked you to. You were such a big boy today." Danny smiled sleepily, and climbed onto her lap, making Zoey roll her eyes.

"Sing to me" He mumbled, sleep evidently about to take over.

"Anytime, honey." She agreed. "What's it going to be tonight?"She felt Danny shrug, and mumble something incoherently.

"Simple Man." He repeated louder, when she asked him what he had said.

"_My mama told me when I was young. Said sit beside me my only son. And listen closely to what I say, And if you do this it'll help you some sunny day._" She sang quietly as she rocked him to sleep. He was gone within almost thirty seconds, and she smiled slightly as she put him back onto the floor.

She then pulled on an old pair of tracksuit bottoms, and a big t-shirt that had been given to her when she first joined the camp, and made her way outside. The stars were out again, and she smiled at them.

She closed her eyes and slowly began to hum 'Simple Man' to herself, allowing her mind to de-tox itself of the day it had been. Partly, she owed her good mood to Kayla. Telling her about…them, had been a weight off her mind, and just knowing that someone else knew was of great comfort to her.

Although she couldn't deny the tiny part of her mind, that was screaming 'DEAN' at her. She hadn't pulled away, and it was the greatest feeling in the world.

"Um, Simple Man?" Zoey's eyes snapped open when she heard the deep, oh-so familiar voice. "Lynyrd Skynyrd. Don't tell me I'm wrong, I know my classic rock." Dean laughed as he sat next to her. Zoey smiled weakly, paranoid that he knew she was thinking about him. "Daniel OK?" He asked looking into the cabin.

"Yeah. Thanks" She nodded, and they sat in silence, as they so often did. Every night Zoey sat outside, too scared to close her eyes, and most nights, Dean, at least, came up to see how she was.

"Don't you ever sleep?" He suddenly asked, making Zoey jump.

"Not if I can help it." She chuckled softly. "Sleep makes me… makes me think about things."

"But you're always up and about. How do you do it?"

"I dunno." She shrugged. "I don't have time to think."

"That, I know the feeling of." Dean murmured in agreement. "Did today scare you?" Zoey shook her head after a moment's hesitation.

"I've been chased by them down a road; I've seen my parents' bodies ripped apart. I don't think much could scare me now… apart from… other stuff." She backtracked, when the thought of Jeremy and Cole entered her mind. Dean nodded, getting it wrong.

"Yeah, Lucifer is pretty scary." Zoey looked at him in surprise, but he wasn't looking.

"What's your story, Dean?" She asked softly.

"It's a long one." He smiled, sadly.

"I have time, if you do." She wrapped her arms around her, trying to keep warm.

"And it doesn't have a happy ending." He warned.

"I just want to know." Zoey swiveled round, so she was facing him. "I'm sorry if I'm being nosey." She mumbled, humiliated when she saw the reluctance in his face.

"That's not it." Dean said. "I just… I just don't know if it's fair, to tell you."

"Dean, the world is ending. I don't fairness matters anymore." Zoey argued, making Dean smile, and Zoey blushed.

"Are you always this stubborn?" He queried.

"Depends." Zoey answered. "Are you?" Dean laughed at that.

"Touché, touché." He looked at her once more, and seeing the eagerness in her brown eyes, he knew he couldn't den her anything. "Where do you want me to start?" He resigned.

"Well, the beginning is always good." Zoey pointed out.

"I was 4…" Dean started. "Sam was only a baby, and this… this demon…" Zoey pulled her legs into her chest, and got comfortable, as she listened intently to his past…

* * *

**Let us know what you think! :) Is there anything you want to happen? Let us know ;D**

**Please review!  
**


	11. Screams And Incidents

**Thanks to You'reWrongI'mRIght., samgirl19, espells, johnna2011, deansgirl1, Tayler, ABeautifulLieSavoir, princess-mariyah, supernaturalobbsessed, LTJM, Becci and Sas Wolf for reviewing! We love you!**

**espells: You'll find out in this chapter ;D**

**Sorry for not updating sooner, we were both busy.  
**

**We are so happy you are all loving this story! :D**

**Disclaimer: We Do Not Own Supernatural **

**Enjoy..!  
**

**

* * *

****Screams And Incidents**

"Please, Dean?!" Zoey pleaded as she stood at the door of Sam and Den's cabin. Dean was running round, throwing guns, maps, and food into the duffle bag he had on one of the beds.

"No!" He repeated for what felt like the hundredth time.

"But why?!" She demanded.

"You can't shoot, you can't lift anything too heavy, you're not good in hand to hand contact." Dean listed. "Give me a reason why I should let you go!"

"Because I am going insane!" Zoey yelled. "I am so bored in this place; I just want a change of scenery. Please!"

"A change of scenery?" Dean abandoned his packing for a second, and walked up to Zoey, noticing that she took a step back when he did so. "Zoey, it ain't all fun and games out there. Dead bodies everywhere, and Infected eating them? No, you stay here." He instructed.

"Dean…"

"And you have Daniel! If anything happened to you, he'd be alone."

"Dean, please." Zoey said quietly. "It's just a food run, I can help." Dean pinched the bridge of his nose. "Please, Dean." She begged. "I just need… I need to get out. You know?"

"Fine." He sighed, but before Zoey could say think you, he interrupted. "But you stay with me or Sam, at all times, am I clear?" Zoey nodded and beamed.

"Thank you so much!" She gushed as she ran out. She ran to Kayla's cabin and knocked on the door, several times.

"What?" Kayla answered the door, her hair sticking up and her eyes half closed from sleep. "Zoey? Everything OK?" She asked, concerned.

"Yeah!" Zoey smiled. "Can you look after Danny today? I'm going on the food run." Kayla's eyes widened in shock.

"Dean's taking you?" She asked.

"Yeah." Zoey shrugged. "Why? Is that bad?" She said, quickly.

"No offence, honey, but you wouldn't do any good. You'd probably slow them down." She ran her fingers through her hair. "I can't see why… I mean I can see why, but put her in danger like that… unless he… but would he?" She muttered to herself.

"Erm, earth to Kayla?" Zoey waved her hands In front of Kayla's face. "Would you like to tell me what's going on?"

"It's just… the only reason I can see why Dean would let you come, is so that he can keep an eye on you, you know, protect you. But I can't see why he'd put you in danger, unless he _really_ wants to make sure you're OK." Kayla bit her lip.

"Oh." Zoey muttered, blushing. "I… erm…" She stuttered.

"Look, you'll be safe with him, and of course I'll look after Danny." Kayla smiled. "I'll see you later tonight?"

"Yeah." Zoey mumbled, before giving a small smile, and running back to her hut, to wake up Danny. "Hey, c'mon, kiddo. You're spending the day with Kayla and Millie today." Danny rubbed his eyes.

"Why are you all red, Zoey?" He asked, his voice slurred from the tiredness.

"Because I am. Now I'm going to be out all day, so you're going to Kayla's, but you do exactly as she says, when she says it. OK?" She ordered. Danny nodded, and Zoey kissed his forehead, "Now, c'mon what clothes you gonna wear?"

* * *

"Where are we going?" Zoey asked as she looked out of the front window of the Impala, leaning slightly forward so that she was in between Sam and Dean's heads.

"Not too far today." Sam commented as he looked at the map. "We need to stop at this old abandoned army base for ammo, and then there are a few places around there we can stop off for food. We should be there in an hour."

"An army base?" Zoey asked, excitement rising in her voice. "Well, couldn't they…"

"They're all dead." Dean cut her off.

"What?" She asked softly, ignoring the butterflies that appeared in her stomach when he spoke.

"The army set up blockades and bases about a week into the Outbreak, but when Washington fell, and the Congress and Senate went into hiding, orders just stopped coming. It turned to chaos." His voice darkened, and goose bumps appeared on Zoey's arms. "Within 2 days of Washington falling, the army began to break up, and go wild. Women… women were raped," Zoey held back the vomit in her throat, and desperately tried to stop shaking. "Men were killed trying to protect them. And then the Infected came."

"What happened?" She whispered.

"They weren't prepared for it, and they were either killed or turned in a matter of minutes. People were killed as they tried to run away, and… and the kids…" Dean broke off, remembering the day when they had had to slaughter over a hundred people in order to survive.

"That's when we met Kayla and Millie." Sam said.

"She never told me that." Zoey said quietly. "How… I mean…"

"What happened?" Sam finished for her. "They were staying at the camp, and we were just passing through for a few days. When it all happened, Kayla was trying to run with Millie, but they were closing in on her. At the last moment, Kayla threw herself in front of Millie to protect her…"

"And Sammy boy, had to go all hero, and jumped in and saved the day." Dean muttered his voice crossed between sarcasm and pride.

"I wasn't going to leave them Dean." Sam replied, and Zoey laughed at their banter.

"I think you were very brave, Sam." She laughed, and Sam laughed as well.

"Thank you!" He turned to Dean. "Someone appreciates me."

"I knew it was a bad idea to bring you." He muttered, making Zoey stifle a giggle. It stopped dead in her throat though, when they rounded the corner, and the army base came into view.

Since the start of it all, Zoey had seen and faced horrors that Hollywood had only dreamed of, but this… this. No healthy person could've dreamed up the scene that was in front of them. Tents had been ripped to shreds, and almost every scrap of material was covered in claret, and in some cases, body parts. Flies were rife, and even in the car, the stench hit the back of Zoey's throat, making her want to throw up. Bodies littered the floor, and the air was deadly still.

Dean gave a look to Sam, and they got out of the car, scanned the area quickly, and opened the door for Zoey.

"You OK?" Dean asked. Zoey just nodded weakly, and tried to get some color back into her pale face. Sam went to meet up with the other car of the party, leaving Dean and Zoey together.

"You sure you're OK?" Dean asked her as she climbed out of the car.

"I'm as good as I'm gonna be." She murmured, trying to hold back the vomit. They picked their way through bodies with the 5 other people that had followed them, all searching for something of use.

When they reached, what used to be, the main tent of the camp, Dean broke away from the group, and grabbed boxes of ammo that had been stashed away, and put as much as could fit into his duffel.

"We're running out." Zoey heard Sam whisper to Dean. "There's enough ammo here, for a month, 2 at a push."

"I know." Dean whispered, turning round to see if anyone was listening. Zoey looked down and pretended to be interested in a pebble when she felt Dean's gaze on her.

"What are we going to do? It's not going to be just alright any more." Sam hissed.

"Don't you think I know that, Sam?" Dean argued back, trying to keep his voice level under control. "But what else do we do? Tell them that we're sitting ducks until Lucifer decides to come for us? We have to keep their hopes up."

"Why?" Sam asked, bitterly.

"Because if they don't have hope, what do they have?" Dean stormed out of the ragged tatters of material that had once been called a tent, and walked off, leaving Sam with his head hung.

"Sam?" Zoey asked meekly as she stood next to him.

"Hey, Zoey." He answered, coughing and adjusting his voice.

"Are…are you OK?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm good." He smiled, but it didn't reach his brown eyes.

"Ok." Zoey smiled sweetly, and breathing heavily, she placed her hand on his shoulder, ignoring the voice in her head screaming at her to flinch away. Sam looked shocked at her voluntary contact, and just carefully placed his hand over hers, smiling genuinely when she didn't pull away.

"Thanks." He whispered, before walking off. Zoey ignored the feeling of repulsions that swam through her body, and focused on her pride instead. She had voluntary touched a guy, and hadn't thrown up, or pulled away. She felt as if she was flying, and she wandered out of the tent, smiling.

The smile didn't last long enough, as when she looked down; she spotted something wrapped in a pink blanket. It was tiny, and cocking her head to the side, she bent down. Carefully, she peeled back the blanket and she chocked in pain when she found that it was a baby, no older than a month. Untouched by the Infected, her face was still intact, even if decomposition had set in, and dried the body out. Her tiny fingers were clutching onto the blanket and Zoey didn't have to be at the camp to know what had happened.

At the time of the attack, the girl's mother had probably either been turned, or killed, and the child had been thrown to the floor amidst the panic. Who knew how many days it had lay, screaming for her mother, the screams finally turning into whimpers when the energy had disappeared from her tiny body. The only reason why Zoey could see why she had been left and not consumed by the always-hungry Infected, was that she was so small. They probably realized that she offered them very little in terms of satiating their hunger.

"Welcome to the New World." Dean muttered darkly, making Zoey jump.

"She's so… so small." She said, tears falling down her face. "How… how could this happen?" She chocked, her tears coming more forcibly.

"I don't know." Dean said as kicked a tin away. "Everything…" But he stopped, because somewhere, maybe very far, maybe very close, screeching was heard, sending chills down Zoey's spine.

"We have to go. Now!" Dean yelled, but it was too late. An Infected stumbled through the alleyway, and into the open, where she spotted the group. Throwing her head back, she let out an almighty scream, which was answered by more screeches from the surrounding area. The Infected tilted her head to the side, and stood still for a few seconds, allowing Zoey to take in her appearance.

She was naked on the top half, her breasts on show, making Zoey want to run up, and cover her up, preserve some of her dignity. Her blonde hair was matted with dirt and blood, and her fingernails were black from a month and a half from living in squalor. Her white eyes were narrowed, her pupils focused on Zoey, as her head twitched to the other side.

"Too late!" Dean roared, as the answering screeches got closer.

"Open fire!" Sam ordered, his voice at the same level, and before she could register anything, Dean pushed Zoey to the floor, as gunfire rang out all around her. The screeches were getting closer, and Dean called out in frustration as his rifle ran out of ammo, and he was forced to re-load. Sam, seeing his brother without a weapon, took control.

"Retreat! Now! Retreat, retreat, retreat!" Dean grabbed Zoey's top and pulled her up, dragging her until she regained the use of her legs. She sprinted alongside Dean, throwing a glance over her shoulder, and she saw at least 12 Infected chasing them, with more joining the chase every second.

"Faster!" Dean yelled over the screeching, and Zoey had to slam her lips shut to stop herself from screaming at the fear in his voice. Dean was Dean, he was so strong and brave, if he was scared, what hope did they have?

She pushed herself forward, ignoring the fact that she could feel the Infected's warm, rancid breath on the back of her neck. She cried out and slammed her legs harder onto the ground, when suddenly, from behind her, she heard an inhuman scream, and the breath disappeared.

"Keep running!" Dean ordered, from about a foot in front of her. Zoey nodded, and she pushed the sharp pain in her chest out of her head, as more screams came from all around them. After several minutes of running, Zoey couldn't resist, and she turned, but didn't see anything advantageous. She tripped on something, probably a dead body, and was sent flying to the ground, straight into a smashed sheet of glass.

Her head smacked against it, cutting her cheek and forehead on her left side, and a piece of glass went through her right hand as she threw it down to break her fall. Zoey screamed from the pain in her hand, and when she looked at it, she saw that the glass had pierced through the other side.

"Zoey!" Dean roared, but haze had started to set it, making the world seem like it was moving in slow motion. She was focused enough to see Dean turn and throw himself onto the ground beside her, and was also focused enough to see the Infected get closer.

"I'm fine." She whispered sleepily. "Leave me here to sleep. I wanna sleep."

"Not a hope." Dean replied. "C'mon." He muttered, as Sam turned and also ran towards her. They lifted her up under her arms, but Zoey was too tired to care.

_Odd. _She thought. _Why am I so tired?_ She glanced down to the dull pain in her stomach, and saw a thick piece of glass wedged just to the left side of her stomach. _Oh. That's why._ Knowing that the boys wouldn't be able to carry her away fast enough, she looked at the sky, preparing to see it for the last time, as one was only 7 or 8 foot away from her. Her legs felt weak as she tried to move faster, and the Infected held its hand out towards her.

Before Zoey had a chance to say goodbye to her life, a figure appeared, and held his hand, palm out towards the Infected. His beige trench coat blew in the wind, and within seconds, the Infected screamed, and fell into a pile of dust. He repeated this action, until the remaining 2 Infected scurried off.

Sam and Dean set Zoey down gently on the floor, and the figure bent down beside her head.

"W… who are …you?" Zoey asked weakly, the loss of blood making her sleepy.

"I am Castiel." His blue eyes locked with her brown. "I am an Angel of the Lord."

* * *

**Dun, dun dunnnnnn!**

** Let us know what you think! :) Any suggestions?**

**Please review!  
**


	12. Blood, Agony, And Tears

**Thanks to LTJM, Abibi, ABeautifulLieSavoir, samgirl19, Magic's My Muse, princess-mariyah, johnna2011, tayler, espells, RubberDucky94, Vanexys and ****SicariusPerfidia for reviewing! We love you guys!**

**Sadly, we will not be updating as often as usual, we both have a increase of work. College and sixth form suck ass xD!**

**Disclaimer: We Do Not Own Supernatural.**

**Enjoy..!  
**

* * *

**Blood, Agony, And Tears**

"Oh." Zoey sighed, before slipping into unconsciousness. Castiel placed his hand on her forehead.

"She is losing too much blood." He said; panic tinting his normally calm voice.

"What do we do, Cas?" Sam looked at him, desperately pleading for a way out of this. "Can't you heal her?"

"No. I am cut off from Heaven's powers. You know this Sam."

"You have to do something!" Dean snapped. "We can't let her die!" He yelled. Castiel looked at Dean, his blue filled with sincerity, and sympathy. He had not missed how Dean gripped her hand, the hidden plea in his voice. Although Castiel had only been amongst humans for little over a year, he had learnt enough, especially from Dean, to know what attraction was. Dean seemed… drawn to the girl.

But that wasn't the only thing that bothered him. The girl brought a twinge in his heart, not a romantic connection, but a Heavenly one. It was like his powers were screaming at him, but just under a year disconnected from Heaven had weakened them to an extent that he had only now realized. The girl was strong, not in a military way, or even a hunter way, but it was something that Cas couldn't place his finger on. All he knew was that the girl was powerful, and her death must be prevented at any cost.

Sam watched the silent conversation between the angel and his brother, and coughed.

"Kelly. Back at the Camp." He realized. "She's a doctor." He said with excitement, but Dean's face was skeptic. "C'mon Dean. We don't have another option."

The other members of the group had already got into the car and had driven off, not that Dean could blame them. It had been scary as shit when the Infected had attacked.

He slowly nodded.

"We have to move her carefully." Castiel said. But as he placed his hands on her, to help the boys lift her up, Zoey's eyes snapped open.

"No no!" She screamed. "Please, please don't touch me! Stop it please!"

"Dean!..." Sam shouted. "She's going to attract them!" Dean nodded, and placed his hand on Zoey's.

"Zoey?" He said. "We need to move you, no one's going to hurt you…."

"Please!" Zoey's screaming cut him off. "Please, I'll do anything, just stop, don't touch me!" She began to cry, her agonizing screams cutting through Dean, more than he could have ever imagined.

"Dean!" Sam snapped as screeches were heard around them. "We don't have time for this! We're just going to have to pick her up." Dean nodded in agreement, and the three of them lifted Zoey, ignoring her screams and pleas. They ran as fast as they could back to the Impala, and carefully placed her in the back.

"She knows you better." Castiel commented to Sam, as they both hesitated to climb in with her. "She is clearly afraid." Sam nodded and climbed into the backseat, resting her head on his lap. Zoey, against her better wishes, had fallen asleep with the pain, and her grey top was now soaked crimson, her skin pure white, a slight sheen of sweat across her face.

Dean wasted no time in starting the car, and speeding towards the Camp, not even bothering with the brake, just driving.

Zoey murmured and sighed, and threw her head back as she cried out and woke up again.

"S…stop." She begged Sam. "I'll do what you want! Just, please." She whimpered, through her pain she had forgotten who they were, and was delirious through the loss of blood. Her eyelids closed slowly again, and she sighed in the back of her throat.

"We're losing her!" Sam shouted, and he slapped Zoey's face, making her wake up. "Zoey, you need to stay awake."

Dean slammed his foot on the accelerator, and the Impala, seeming to know of her owner's desperation, roared into action, clearly exceeding her internal speed limit, but powering on.

It had taken them an hour to reach the army base in the morning. Returning, it had taken them a mere 15 minutes.

The car drove into the camp, and Dean didn't even bother to turn it off, before he jumped out, and ran to the back door, where Zoey lay, whimpering, begging Sam to let her go. He pulled her gently out of the car, and held her like a baby, and sprinted to Kelly Jackson's cabin, Sam hammering on the door when they got there.

"Oh my God!" She gasped when she opened the door.

"I don't have time to explain, I just need you to fix her up." Dean demanded as he pushed his way in, and placed Zoey on the floor.

"I am a doctor, Winchester!" Kelly yelled. "I am not a surgeon! I can't help her."

"She has nothing else." Sam said quietly. "If you don't help her, she will die." Kelly looked at the bleeding, half dead Zoey and back at Sam, before nodding.

"Fine, but she's going to be in agony." She said, sadly as she lifted up Zoey's top to reveal the glass. "I'm going to need needle, thread, um, um" She began to panic, but when Zoey cried out again, she snapped back. "Erm alcohol, she's going to need as much as we can get." Dean nodded, and ran off to find the items needed.

"Sam?" Kayla ran in, after being pushed out of the way by Dean. "What's going… Zoey!" She yelled as she ran to Zoey's side, and picked up her sweaty hand. "Oh my God! No! C'mon! Not you as well, I can't…" She broke down in tears, crying into Zoey's hand. Sam picked her up, and pulled her into his chest, where she cried out. "What the hell happened?!" She sobbed. "How…" Zoey stirred, and seeing Kayla's fear, she panicked too, thrashing about.

"Sam!" Kelly ordered. "She can't stay here." Sam pushed Kayla away, and looked into her eyes.

"You need to go back and look after Millie and Daniel." He instructed.

"Sam…"

"Please." He kissed her forehead, and wiped her tears away with the back of his hand. Kayla glanced once more at Zoey, and nodded, and ran out, just as Dean was running back in, his arms laden with the goods Zoey needed to survive.

Kelly took the whisky from Dean's arms and lifted Zoey's head up, and poured it gently down her throat. She coughed and spluttered against the burning liquid, but still, Kelly poured more. When she was satisfied, she put the bottle on the floor, and called Sam and Dean over.

"You're going to have to hold her down." She said regretfully. "She's going to be in pain, but hopefully the whisky will have numbed it a little." The brothers looked at each other, and Sam took position by her legs, but as soon as he touched her, Zoey cried again.

"Zoey?" Dean whispered. "It's me. It's Dean." He looked into her panic-stricken brown eyes, and noticed that it seemed to be calming her down. Her breathing slowed, and she nodded, giving him permission to hold her down. Dean settled himself behind her head, and pushed his hands down onto her shoulders.

"OK." Kelly said to herself. She pulled scissors out of the first aid kit, and a pair of pliers. Using the scissors, she cut Zoey's top, ignoring Zoey's sobs as she did so. "I'm so sorry, honey." Kelly apologized, and she poured the whisky over the wound.

"Ah!" Zoey cried out, but she stopped herself, and bit down on her lip hard, steadying her breathing against the sharp sting. Kelly glanced up at the boys, and they held their grip fast as she pushed the pliers into the cut, opening it, stretching it.

Zoey screamed and pushed against the arms that held her down, but they were too strong for her, and she stayed remotely still. She screamed louder and wriggled as Kelly grabbed the largest piece of glass, and pulled it out, ripping it from Zoey's body, earning another ear-splitting howl form her mouth. It brought with a fresh gush of blood that spilt across the floor, making an odd pattern.

"Was that it?" Dean asked.

"There's still more glass in there, but it shouldn't hurt her as much." Kelly explained.

"What do you do to calm yourself down?" Sam asked, an idea hitting him.

"I sing." Zoey replied through clenched teeth.

"Maybe you should sing now?" He suggested. "It might help you." Zoey nodded, and began to hum, feeling self conscious, but feeling the alcohol spread through her body, warming it, right to her fingertips, her courage picked up, and she sang louder.

"Now and then when I see her face,  
She takes me away to that special place  
And if I'd stare too long  
I'd probably break down and cry."

She hissed against the pain, and her tears soaked her face and neck, as Kelly picked each piece of glass out, one by one. But she carried on singing, as Kelly pulled the glass out of the injury. Dean began to hum with her, recognizing the song instantly.

"Oh, woah, woah sweet child o' mine.

Oh, woah woah, sweet love of mine…" Zoey closed her eyes, only planning on having them shut for a few seconds, but within a heartbeat, she had slipped into the darkness, letting it control her mind. Somewhere, far away, she heard voices, but the tiredness swooped them away, and soon she was swimming though the glassy ink in her mind.

* * *

"Now, Danny." Kayla knelt down and looked into his eyes. "You have to understand, Zoey is very poorly, so you can't be noisy. You can't jump on her, and she is sleeping, so you have to be careful." It had been 2 days since the 'operation' and Zoey still hadn't woken up. Daniel had become increasingly worried, and had even started to misbehave, because he had no idea what had happened to his sister. Kayla had managed to persuade Sam that it was a good idea, and Sam in turn, had persuaded Dean.

"What's wrong with Zoey?" He asked quietly.

"She has got a very big cut on her side, and it bled a lot. And she had some glass in her hand, so that's in a big bandage." Kayla explained, holding back tears when she remembered seeing Zoey's pale, bleeding body lying on the floor.

"Can I kiss it better?" Danny tilted his head to the side. "It always makes it better when you kiss it. Zoey told me"

"Sure baby." Kayla smiled sadly. "You can kiss it." They walked into the medical cabin, and saw that Zoey occupied the only bed, and Dean occupied the only chair in the corner. He was reading a car manual, and Kayla sighed to herself. Dean may pretend other wise, but he had been holding a vigil by Zoey's bedside since the accident.

Danny rushed up to Zoey's form and grabbed her hand, crying when she didn't wake up.

"Zoey?" He asked, his tears pouring down his small face. "Why won't she wake up, Auntie Kayla?" He turned back to his sister. "Please, wake up Zoey!" He sobbed. He saw her bandaged hand and desperately kissed it better, as if he expected her to wake up instantly.

"Danny…" Kayla tried to hold onto him, but he wriggled out of her grip, and ran out of the cabin, bawling as he did. Kayla sighed and turned to Dean, who had stood up, and was standing next to her.

"She is going to wake up, isn't she? Because, I can't bear to tell that little boy that she's not." Kayla whispered, her own tears glistened in her eyes.

"We don't know. Without the modern equipment, we have no idea what's really going on. She lost a lot of blood, so Kelly said that she might just be very weak, and that her body has gone into a self induced coma to recover or something." He looked over at Zoey, and just so desperately wanted to hear her voice, her laugh. If only she could tell them that she was OK. "I just… we don't know Kayla." Kayla placed her hand on Dean's shoulder, and walked out after Danny.

* * *

He knew he should sleep, but every time he closed his eyes… it was her, lying there, pale and almost drained of blood. Dean sat outside the cabin, almost every night, always expecting the stars to calm him, as they seemed to clam Zoey, but they did nothing to sooth his frayed nerves. He felt a soft breeze, and heard a sigh of fluttering wings, and when he turned to his side, as he expected, Castiel sat next to him.

"It is not your fault." Castiel said, wisely. Dean snorted.

"She's almost dead, because I was too selfish to keep her safely at the camp. I wanted… I wanted to keep her with me." Dean looked away, and clenched his teeth at his own stupidity.

"You were not to know." Cas offered. "You merely wanted to ensure her safety."

"Not to know?" Dean yelled, and then remembered to keep his voice low. "Cas, I took her into the outside world. I knew _exactly_ what was going to happen!" He hissed. "How could I not?! How… how could I be so stupid?" Castiel looked at him, and cocked his head to the left, almost as if he were evaluating him. It made Dean curious, but uneasy at the same time. Castiel sat like that for a few moments, before turning back. It puzzled him; the intensity of Dean's emotions. It was all so puzzling yet so fascinating.

"You cannot be blamed." He assured Dean.

"Cas, you didn't see the pain she was in." Dean tried to mask his tears, but Castiel always knew. "She…she was screaming." He looked at his own hands, as if he expected to see her blood on them, even though he had scrubbed them until they were red raw. "She was _begging_." Dean spat. "_Begging_ us to stop."

"I was watching." Cas nodded. "I thought I would get in the way, so I watched over her. I saw yours and Sam's pain. But you cannot blame yourself." Dean wiped a tear from his cheek, and turned back to face Castiel, but he had gone. Dean sighed, and threw his head back.

"Fuck." He whispered to the night. "Fucking… fuck."

* * *

It was a day later that Zoey's eyes flickered open. It was in the dead of night, so silence buzzed in the air, and a cool wind brushed Zoey's hair across her face. She sighed softly, and sat up, hissing against the pain in her left side as she did. She clutched the bandage with her good hand and swung her legs over the side of the bed, and stood up, gritting her teeth to stop herself from crying out, and grabbing hold of the wall when she felt like she was going to collapse.

She needed to find someone, anyone, find out what had happened since she had been under, but if she'd looked closely enough, she would've seen the sleeping figure in the chair in the corner of the room. But her pain, and confused masked her ability to see and think clearly, and she made her way to the door.

Staggering into the night air, Zoey always had to hold onto something, her weakness preventing her from walking unaided. After walking only a few steps outside, she decided to sit down on the steps outside of the cabin, resting her head against the wooden post as she did.

Only flashes of her memory had returned to her, and she sat there, sorting through them all.

Castiel- angel. Blood. There was a lot of blood. Singing Sweet Child O' Mine… and alcohol, for some odd reason. Pain was a sharp, clear enough memory for her, and so were green eyes for some reason. Beautiful, tortured green eyes.

"You," Dean sighed as he sat next to her. "Are the only person I know, that can just walk out of bed after a 3 day coma" Zoey placed her hand on her heart, and tried to steady her breathing after his shock appearance.

"3 days?" She asked, astounded. Honestly, it had only felt like 3 minutes.

"Yeah." Dean murmured. "Look, Zoey I… I'm sorry."

"What for?" Confusion pulled her face into a frown.

"I shouldn't have taken you with me… it was wrong…and I… I'm just sorry." He sighed deeply, and turned to face her.

"It's OK." She replied softly. "It was my fault anyway." She shrugged, gazing into his eyes again.

Dean nodded and swallowed at the eye contact; truth be told, it made him feel naked and exposed. It wasn't long before her eyes trailed down to his lips, and she moved her head to the side, as she moved in closer, feeling, for some reason, that it was right. Dean responded, and within half a second, their lips were only millimeters from touching, his warm breath tickling her face. He leaned in further, and their lips just touched, they just brushed each other, sending tingles throughout the both of them. Zoey sighed, so softly, before she pulled away and looked down, her cheeks turning bright crimson.

"I… I'm sorry." She stammered, and Dean stood up, and stalked off. "Dean!" She called out, and stood up. _Big mistake._ She thought as the world moved sideways and she had to hold onto the post to steady her.

"I get it, Zoey, I do." Dean said as he spun round. "Why would a beautiful, amazing girl like you want with me? I just… I wish you'd stop leading me on sometimes."

"Dean…" Zoey repeated weakly.

"I'm not mad." He said, sadly. "I'm just… I…" He struggled to get the words out. "I hope you get better soon." And he walked off into the night, leaving more than one broken heart in his trail.

* * *

**Let us know what you think! Were Dean/Sam/Cass OOC? (Out Of Character)**. **Tell us, so we know not to do it again :)**

**Please review! We have cookies... **

**...But we ate them :(  
**


	13. Content

**Thanks to night-star-93, johnna2011, princess-mariyah, espells, DeanWinchesterLuvr91, You'reWrongI'mRIght., Vanexys, Deangirl93, ABeautifulLieSavoir, Sas Wolf, samgirl19 and Abibi for reviewing! Love you guys, you rock!**

**For all of you's that are wondering, We _do_ have a plan, and know what we are doin' :). **

**Sorry if there is any spellin/grammer mistakes. We were up till 12am writing this, and we are VERY tired xD  
**

**Disclaimer: We Do Not Own Supernatural.**

**Enjoy..!**

**

* * *

****Content**

Zoey sighed sadly as she watched Dean walk away. It broke her heart to think that he thought she was leading him on; using him. That was far from what she was doing, hell, she didn't even know she was doing it.

In her heart, she knew she liked Dean, but she was scared. Her parents always told her that relationships rely on trust and no secrets should be between you and the man you love. Could she tell Dean about the...rape?

She shook her head. _No..._ She thought. _I can't do it._ What if Dean couldn't be around her after he found out? What if he found her...dirty. Dirty, exactly how she feels. He wouldn't want to touch her, or be near her. Hell, she didn't even want to look or touch herself, why would he?

It wasn't his burden to bear, even if he did, by some miracle, want to be with her. He shouldn't have to worry about her; he had the damn apocalypse to worry about.

She sighed again and rubbed her forehead as she staggered back into the cabin and over to her cold bed, carefully – and awkwardly - she laid down.

Closing her eyes, she felt the tears fall. Nothing could ever be simple for her.

With the thought of Dean on her fragile mind, she fell into a miserable, sleep.

* * *

2 days later, Zoey was lying in bed, staring at the cabin ceiling. She just wanted to heal so she could go back to normal, well, as close as normal as she could get; back to Daniel.

She looked up when she heard the door open, hoping it would be Dean so she could explain. But instead, it was Kayla. _Of course, _she thought, _Why would Dean want to visit me?_ She felt a tear roll down her cheek.

"Hey!" Kayla greeted cheerfully, with a huge grin.

_Well, someone got laid._

"Sam wanted to have a little bonding time with Millie - He is _so_ adorable sometimes!" She exclaimed. "So, you, Missy, have me all to yourself," She raised her eyebrows suggestively with a grin, but the grin soon fell when she saw Zoey's tears. "Hey? What's wrong?" She asked softy and sat walked over to Zoey, sitting on the side of the bed.

Zoey sniffled and shrugged. "I screwed up." She whispered simply.

"What? Oh, sweetie, I'm sure you haven't," She reassured her friend, "Tell me what happened, Hm?" She suggested.

She sniffled again and nodded. "OK, just... help me sit up," She said and sat up, with the help of her friend.

"Start from the beginning." Kayla told him.

"Um," Zoey started, taking a deep breath. "I woke up and wanted to see someone, anyone. And so I went outside, but didn't realise that Dean was actually in the cabin," She chuckled wetly. "It was too dark to see, I guess." She shrugged and sniffled. "He was bein' really sweet an..and we had a moment. It was just perfect, he looked into my eyes and I...I felt complete? I can't explain it." She sighed at the memory.

Kayla nodded, and made a hand gesture for her to carry on.

"Then, um, he leaned in. And we kinda, kissed." She said sheepishly.

"You kissed?!" Kayla exclaimed, excited and shocked, "That's good, right?" She asked confused.

Zoey shrugged. "I guess, but, it wasn't a kiss, _kiss._ Our lips just kinda' brushed and I freaked."

"You freaked?"

She nodded. "I pulled back and said 'I'm sorry,' but he walked off," She sniffled again. "I called him and he turned around and said that he wished I wouldn't lead him on," She covered her mouth, trying to hold in a sob. "He called me a beautiful and amazing girl, but I'm not. He's the beautiful and amazing one." She shook her head.

"Oh, sweetie." Kayla said sadly. "I'm sorry." She pulled her hurting friend into a hug.

"I-I hate this," She sobbed into Kayla's shoulder. "I wish I was normal, then I might be able to have Dean." She whispered. "I wouldn't be so scared, or weak."

"You aren't weak." Kayla said quietly. "You're wonderful."

They sat there for awhile, a friend comforting another friend. Zoey eventually calmed down, the sobs started to hurt her stitches and she knew her body was telling her to stop. She pulled away and wiped her nose, and muttering an 'I'm sorry,' and pointing to the wet stains on Kayla's top.

"It's OK," Kayla smiled reassuringly, "You needed to let it out."

"Yeah," A few seconds later she sighed. "What am I gonna' do?"

"Um," Kayla thought to herself before answering. "You want me to talk to him? Explain?"

Zoey's eyes went wide. "What? You can't tell him!" She panicked.

Kayla shook her head. "No, no, no, I'm not gonna' tell him about the... you know." She assured. "Just, leave it to me." She smiled.

She held her breath for a few seconds before nodding, "OK," She sighed. "I...I trust you."

Kayla grinned. "Good.

* * *

"So... I can go?" Zoey asked as Kelly finished looking over her wounds.

Kelly nodded. "Yep," She smiled. "You can leave, but you have to come back at least everyone two days for a check up."

"OK, Doc." Zoey smiled and carefully climbed off the bed, "Uh, Is there any clothes for me here?"

Kelly nodded. "Kayla brought some over for you. She said that Daniel picked them out for you."

Zoey smiled, she couldn't wait to get back to Danny, "Where are they?"

"Here," She said, grabbing the clothes that had been left on the table, she passed them to Zoey.

"Thanks." Zoey said, taking the clothes.

"You're welcome; I'll leave you to get ready."

Zoey thanked her once more before Kelly left. She carefully got changed, sometimes having to lean on objects because of her loss of strength, but eventually, she managed to get dressed.

Once she was ready, Kelly helped her back to her cabin. Zoey gave Kelly a wave before walking into her cabin, where she was greeted by a loud. "Zoey!"

"Hey, buddy." She grinned as her brother ran up and hugged her, "Easy," She chuckled. "Careful of my belly."

"Sorry," He said quietly. "Can you come and play?" He asked cheerfully. Zoey looked over and saw Sam sitting on the floor with Millie.

"Hey?" She smiled questionably.

"Hey," He chuckled.

"Kayla said you were spending the day bonding." She said confused.

"Ah, yeah." He said sheepishly, "But, Millie wanted to see Daniel, and how can I say no to her?"

Zoey laughed, "Wrapped round her finger already?"

Sam nodded and chuckled. "Yep." He said. "Um, we better get goin', Kayla hates bein' away from Millie for to long."

Zoey nodded understandably. "OK," She smiled. "Night, Sam."

"Night, Zoey. Night, Daniel." Sam smiled at the both before leaving.

"C'mon, baby. Time for bed." Zoey looked at Danny.

"Fine," Danny huffed.

"Don't huff at me." Zoey smiled. "You want me to sing?"

Danny grinned and quickly crawled into bed. "Yes!"

"Danny," She chuckled. "We need to get changed yet."

* * *

It may have been in the summer, but the cool night air still raised goose bumps on Zoey's arms. She shivered, and wrapped her arms around her, the flannel shirt she wore offering her little protection against the breeze. She didn't even know who's shirt it had been in its previous life, before the end of the world, all she knew was that it hand been handed to her, amongst other left over clothes for her and Danny. When asked with who had previously owned them, the answer that she was greeted with shocked her.

"We don't ask those questions anymore." The blonde woman had said abruptly, implying that the answer was not one that would be greeted with a smile.

Zoey sighed softly, and looked up to the stars, wanting so badly to be up there with them. Everything had crashed down around her, and as she so desperately tried to pick up the pieces for her and Danny, the stars always remained, comforting her, guiding her.

Ever since she was a child, the stars had been her favourite things; probably rooting from the story that her mother told her, that the stars were angels, watching over her. They always offered that small amount of peace that the world didn't provide for her.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw a figure make its way to her, and it took a closer glance for Zoey to realize it was Dean.

_Oh crap!_ She thought. For days she had waited for him to come and see her, and now he was, she had no idea what to do.

"You know, you should really be resting." He said softly as he sat down, but Zoey just shrugged. She automatically regretted it though, when the motion sent pain to her side, reiterating Dean's point. "I tired to find you at the medical cabin, but they told me that you wanted to come back here."

"Someone needs to be here for Daniel." She muttered, afraid to make eye contact with him. "Plus, that place was sending me insane." Dean chuckled.

"Yeah, I can understand that." He smiled, and they sat in silence, both too worried to say what needed to be said.

"Dean…" Zoey eventually plucked up the courage to talk to him. "I'm so sorry…about… about the other night."

"It's OK." He interrupted. "Kayla came and spoke to me." Zoey blushed, and looked angry.

"What did she tell you?!" She practically snapped.

"Nothing!" Dean defended. "She didn't tell me your secret; that's for when you decide to tell me." He shrugged, and finally made the eye contact they had both been craving.

"You really mean that, don't you?" Zoey asked softly, feeling the zap that ran through her stomach at the sight of his breath taking gaze.

"I'm not gonna push you anymore, Zoey." Dean whispered, sending jolts through Zoey's entire body when he said her name. "I… I don't know how to act around you…" He frowned. "I'm terrified of not impressing you, but at the same time, I… I make an ass outta myself because…. I don't even know! It's driving me insane… but I love it." He muttered, feeling dumb. "Now, you think I'm an idiot, don't you? Great." Zoey laughed, and Dean smiled at the sound involuntarily.

"No." She chuckled. "I feel… I feel exactly the same…" She smiled at him, and he slowly brought his hand up, close to her face. "It's OK." She whispered, and moving at an impossibly slow speed, he tucked a section of hair behind Zoey's ear. Zoey closed her eyes, and focused on his hand, brushing ever so slightly against her cheek, sending shivers that weren't related to the cold through her.

When she reopened her eyes, Dean's hand was still by the side of her face, and Zoey nodded, fear not even registering in her emotions. Satisfied with the go-ahead, he carefully ran his finger against her cheek, and under her eyes, tracing the bags there.

"You really should sleep, you know." He whispered, breaking the silence.

"That's easier said than done." Zoey almost breathed, and Dean continued across her face, running his finger down her nose, and eventually onto her lips. He only just touched the skin, and Zoey gasped at the electricity soaring through her whole face.

Dean mistook the gasp for one of fear, and quickly withdrew his hand.

"Don't… don't stop." Zoey muttered weakly, and she leaned in closer to him.

"I told you, I'm not gonna push you anymore." He replied, but found himself unable to break away. Zoey shook her hand slightly.

"I _want_ this." She shuffled closer, and focused on his lips as she turned her head, Dean mirroring her actions. They were so close, Zoey could feel Dean's breath on her face.

"You… we don't have to do this." Dean offered. "You don't have to prove anything. Not to me." Zoey laughed quietly again.

"I'm not proving anyone, anything." She said, shocking herself with her own words. "I'm doing this, because it feels right. Right here, right now. Perfect."

"Even with the World ending around us?"

"Especially." Zoey breathed, and although she was shaking, she pushed herself just that bit closer, and with Dean closing the gap, she took a deep breath, and shut her eyes. The contact she had so long been waiting for, was finally given to her, as their lips closed together, slotting into place, as if they had been designed that way. It was her to make the first move after the initial kiss, and she moved her lips against his, shuffling closer when he did the same.

Zoey brought her hand up, and slowly put it behind Dean's neck, as she deepened their kiss and sighed into his mouth when his lips parted a little. Dean brought his hands up, and cupped her cheeks with them, gently caressing her temples as they kissed, and pushing her hair off her face.

Much to Zoey's disappointment, Dean pulled away first, and after several short, chaste kisses, he rested his forehead against hers, their noses only just touching.

"What does this mean?" Zoey whispered first.

"Whatever you want it to." Dean replied as he pulled away. He turned sideways, and put his arms around Zoey's shoulders, and leaned back, tacking her with him, as he placed his back on the cabin door. Zoey shifted herself to get comfortable against his chest, as they both watched the stars; her head on his shoulder, his head resting on hers.

"It's funny." She muttered, mainly to herself, but Dean still heard.

"Hmm?"

"The World is ending; most of the people I know and love are dead but… but I'm so happy right now. Content." A genuine smile placed itself across her face, and Dean smiled, only just able to see her face from the position they were in. He kissed the top of her head, before placing his head to its original position.

"I'm glad." He said in a hushed tone, as he held Zoey closer to his chest. Within only moments, he heard her breathing change, and when he moved himself so he could see her face, she was asleep, an obvious weight lifted from her, enabling her to get the rest that she clearly needed. Still holding her to him as much as he could, he shrugged his jacket off, and wrapped it around her, tucking it in under her neck.

He pulled her closer, so she was almost sitting on his leg, and in her sleep, she put her arm across his shoulder, nudging her head against his neck, sighing softly in her sleep.

It was like she said.

Content.

* * *

**Aw! I love this chapter! Let us know what you think! :)**

**Please review!  
**


	14. Things Can Only Get Better Right?

**Thank you: ****princess-mariyah****, ****espells****, ****You'reWrongI'mRIght.****, ****DeanWinchesterLuvr91****, ****Sas Wolf****, ****johnna2011****, ****Ms D Winchester****, ****night-star-93****, ****ABeautifulLieSavoir****, LTJM, ****samgirl19**** and ****Abibi****! You guys are all so awesome!!!! We love you all so much!!!!**

**OK, everyone, Bee is updating today! I know!! Shock horror!**

**And it is for a VERY special reason!! I wrote this chapter as a bday pressie for my wonderful amazing Chaz! That's right guys, today is Chaz's birthday!!! So this is my kinda pressie to her!!**

**So…happy birthday honey!! And here you go!**

**Things Can Only Get Better…. Right?**

Zoey sighed softly as she awoke, her back killing her.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty." She heard Dean mutter, half asleep. The bright sun shone through Zoey's closed eyelids, and she opened them a crack, shutting them when the glare hit her pupils. She groaned, and pulled her self up.

"What time is it?" She mumbled, opening her eyes. She turned to look a Dean, and found him with his back against the cabin door, and his jacket draped across her.

"Dunno." He grinned. "We don't really run on time anymore."

"Wait…did… did I actually sleep?" Zoey realized suddenly.

"Yeah, and for a couple of hours actually." Dean sat up, and placed a kiss on her cheek. "You needed it." Zoey laughed, genuinely happy.

"I slept!" She said excitedly. "I haven't actually slept properly in… in so long!" She giggled loudly.

"Hey!" Dean smiled. "You'll wake up…" But they were interrupted by wailing from inside the cabin, as Danny had woke up, and seeing his big sister missing, had panicked. Zoey bit her lip, and ran in, pulling Danny close to her.

"It's OK Danny." I'm here." She soothed, ignoring the burn of pain in her side; Danny was more important. "It's OK." She rocked him back and forth, and Dean leaned against the cabin door, watching her hold him.

"Do you want me to go?" He mouthed, as Danny got in more of a state.

"Sorry." Zoey whispered back apologetically. Dean just smiled, and walked out, as Zoey rocked Danny, and patted his back. "Hey, buster. I'm here, I've got you."

"I… I had a nightmare" Danny sobbed. "I…The bad people… they got you!" He wailed. Zoey sighed softly, and kissed the top of his head.

"You want me to sing, honey?" She asked, and Danny nodded against him. "Danny boy?" And Danny wiped his nose and her top, and nodded again. Zoey began to sing Danny's favorite song, and it wasn't long before his cries stopped, and he calmed himself down.

"T…thank you." He hiccupped when he had stopped crying.

"You don't ever have to say thank you to me, Danny." Zoey replied as he climbed off her lap, and sat cross legged in front of her. "I would do anything for you. Got it?" He smiled and nodded, and she gave him a big kiss.

"Yuck!" Danny laughed. "You slobbered on me!" Zoey giggled, and kissed him again, and pulled him closer, placing kisses all along his face and neck. "Stop it!" Danny laughed in hysterics.

"No!" Zoey laughed as she kissed him more. "Say 'Zoey's the best!'"

"Zoey's… Zoey's the worst!" He said, unable to talk properly through laughter.

"Oh, you've done it now!" Zoey pinned him to the floor, and blew a raspberry on Danny's stomach, making him collapse in giggles. "Say it!"

"N… No!" Danny snickered. Zoey was about to go in for another raspberry attack, but a knock o the door made her stop.

"Oh, I brought you breakfast, but you're already eating Daniel." Dean joked as he walked in, holding a brown bag. Zoey blushed, and Danny jumped up.

"Hi Dean!" He grinned. "Me and Zoey were having a play fight… and I won!" He cheered.

"Danny." Zoey chastised him. "I'm sure Dean doesn't want to know."

"Nah, of course I do." Dean smiled as he ruffled Danny's hair. "I brought some bread, juice, and even some jam." Dean said as he assessed what was in the bag, and handed it to Zoey.

"Aren't… aren't you going to stay?" She asked shyly.

"Do you want me to?" Zoey looked at Danny, who beamed and nodded vigorously.

"Please." She smiled. Dean grinned, sat on the floor, and pulled the food out of the bag.

The food shouldn't have taken them over an hour to eat, but it did, with Dean rough playing with Danny, and Zoey falling about laughing watching them.

"Hey, Daniel," Dean said as he picked the blanket up off the floor. "Look at this." He tied the blanket around Danny's neck. "You're Batman!"

"Look Zoey!" Danny called out as he ran across the room. "I'm Batman!" Zoey laughed loudly, and leaned back into Dean's arms. He wrapped them round her without a moment's hesitation, and she surprised herself at how safe she felt.

"Thank you." She whispered to him.

"What for?" Dean said, confused as he kissed her cheek.

"Everything. Breakfast, playing with Danny… for holding me." Dean chuckled softly into her ear. To anyone on the outside, they appeared to be a normal family, Dean and Zoey sitting in the middle of the room, their arms wrapped around each other, and Danny zooming across the room. It was almost… perfect.

* * *

"OK, buddy." Zoey hugged Daniel before he went into the cabin with the other children. "You behave, while we're at briefing."

"Zoey…" Daniel's muffled voice came from Zoey's chest. "You can let me go now!" Zoey smiled, and kissed him, before releasing him.

"See you later, Daniel." Dean smiled. Danny bit his lip, and ran up to Zoey, whispered in her ear, and ran back. "What was that about?" Dean asked.

"He… he said you can call him Danny." She replied, stunned. "The only other people he lets call him Danny are Kayla, Millie and Sam. He must really like you." Dean grinned, cockily.

"Well, everyone likes me."

"No, Dean, I mean _really _like you." Zoey insisted. "It's like… it's like he's accepted you as part of the family." She bit her lip, and laughed.

They walked to the Middle hut, and before they entered, Dean casually draped his arm around her shoulders; a subtle, but clear message that she was with him now.

If Zoey had a camera, she would've gladly taken a photo of the scene that was before their eyes as they walked in. Sam's jaw was almost on the floor, Kayla looked as if she was suppressing a smile, Castiel looked knowingly, and all of the women looked completely dejected. The one think that was etched on the majority of people's faces though, was shock. Everyone, but Kayla and Castiel, had been oblivious to the development of Zoey and Dean's relationship. The men were merely shocked that Dean; the biggest flirt on the camp, had settled down.

"What?" Dean said, making them all look away. "Right, briefing..." He looked at Sam, who froze for a second, and then jumped up.

"Right, yes. Erm, we've had contact from the Harvelles' camp." Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. The radio had been silent for a few days now, and people were starting to get worried that something had happened to the sister camp. "They had a big storm a few days back, and some of their equipment has been ruined, so we're going to head there today. We need some volunteers." At once, 10 people raised there hands, and after a few moments of deliberation, 3 more people raised their hands. In the state of the World, if people didn't help each other, then no one would survive. The key to all of their wellbeing was to help whenever the opportunity arose.

"Great. So that's 13, 15 if you include us." Dean summarized. "We leave in 15 minutes. Ted, Paul, Ivan and I will drive." And with that, the meeting broke up.

"Dean…" Zoey said, nervously.

"Don't even think of asking me." He cut her off.

"What?"

"You are not coming, and there is no way in Hell you're going to talk me around this time." He said, finalizing everything.

"I don't want to come with you!" She put her arms around him. "I… I just wanted to ask you to be careful." She put her head against his chest, and listened to the steady thrum of his heart.

"Oh. I will be." He replied, wrapping his arms around her, holding on, never wanting to let go.

"I mean it Dean. I'm finally happy, settled. If you dare… if you get hurt or…" She held back her tears. "I don't know what I'd do."

"Hey." Dean comforted. "I will be fine. I'll always come back to you." He kissed her forehead, and gave her one last squeeze, before breaking apart.

"You'd better!" Zoey called after him, as he walked out of the cabin. Dean, very maturely, turned and poked his tongue out, making Zoey laugh.

"Whoa…" Kayla said as she stood next to Zoey, her mouth in an 'O' shape.

"What?" Zoey said, stifling a giggle.

"You, me, my cabin, 20 minutes. You will tell me everything, and if you don't, I will torture you until you do." Kayla threatened as she waggled her finger at her. Zoey smiled and nodded, before spotting Danny running towards her.

"Hey sport!" She greeted him, as he attached himself to her legs. Even at 5, he was aware of the fact that her tummy still wasn't healed, and that he needed to be careful. "How was it this morning?"

"Zoey! I can write out my whole name!" He said proudly. "Look!" He held out a piece of paper that read _Daniel Lawrence Bennet_ in scrawled handwriting.

"Oh baby!" Zoey said, full of pride, as she picked him up carefully. "You're so clever! I'm so proud of you!" She held him close, and after a few moments put him down. "C'mon, we have to say bye to Dean and Sam."

"Where are they going?" Danny asked, his eyes filled with tears of worry.

"They're just going to another camp to help out." She assured him. "They will be fine, I promise."

* * *

Dean kissed Zoey's forehead, and then moved onto ruffle Danny's hair. He went to walk away, but Zoey grabbed his arm, and pulled him to her for a kiss. She didn't care that everyone was watching, including Danny. She didn't care that the contact as probably too fast for her. She just needed to let him know how much he meant to her.

"Hey." He laughed as he pulled away. "I promise you, I will come back to you. And to make sure you're 100% safe, I'm making Cas stay." Zoey looked over at Castiel, who nodded and shifted uncomfortably. "You and Danny, will be fine, so focus on that, and don't worry about me." Zoey nodded, and kissed him again, this time lingering on his lips, her heart aching when she had to pull away.

"I'll miss you." She whispered. "Come back."

"I'll miss you too." And with one last kiss on the lips, he got into the Impala, and Zoey stood back, holding Danny's shoulders. Dean waved, and Sam waved to Kayla and Millie from the passenger seat, and 2 others were in the back. The Impala pulled away, and Zoey, Kayla, Danny and Millie waved at it.

"Be careful, please." Zoey turned to her right, and saw Nicole, a red head, kissing her partner Paul. Their 11 month old son Brandon was holding onto his father and Paul gave him a kiss and got in the car.

"I always am, honey." She leaned down to kiss him again. "Look after Brandon and I'll see you in a few hours. I love you."

"I love you too." She replied, a single tear running down her cheek, and she waved after him, just as Zoey had done with Dean.

"C'mon." Zoey tore her gaze from the heartbreaking scene, to Kayla. "Millie and Danny can go to Chelsea and Emma's. You and I need to chat." Kayla said, sternly.

* * *

"Tell me everything!" Kayla gushed before Zoey even had a chance to sit down.

"Kayla!" Zoey laughed. "There's not much _to_ tell." She shrugged. "We kissed, and then I slept in his arms. And I dunno… he brought me and Danny breakfast this morning and played about… you know…." Zoey grinned sheepishly, and Kayla cheered.

"Finally!" She whooped. "It was driving me and Sam mental, the way you kept dancing round each other!"

"Oh, that reminds me." Zoey narrowed her eyes. "What _exactly _did you tell him when you spoke to him yesterday?" Kayla smiled.

"Just that you really liked him, and that you're nervous around guys." Zoey gave her a look. "Well, it's the half-truth! Don't look at me like that! Seriously, I'm so pleased that you're happy." Kayla beamed. "You are… aren't you?"

"It's odd… but I am." Zoey couldn't stop herself from smiling. "I really, really am!" Kayla pulled Zoey into a hug, and the two women spent the rest of the afternoon, gossiping and joking about.

* * *

"You know, "Zoey said as she sat in her chair in the cabin, reading. "When Dean said to keep an eye on us, he didn't mean every damn second."

"I do not wish to take any chances." Castiel replied. He was standing in the corner of the room, a couple of feet away from the sleeping Danny. Zoey rolled her eyes and returned to her book.

"Seriously Cas!" She grunted, when she couldn't take it anymore. "Sit down!"

"I am perfectly comfortable." He answered, his blue, steely gaze never leaving Zoey. She sighed and threw her book to the side, knowing full well that she would not be able to read with him watching her.

"You don't have to stay here, you know." She offered as she leant forward. "I am capable of keeping myself and Danny safe."

"As I have said, I do not wish to take chances. Especially where you are concerned." He turned to look out of the window.

"What did you mean by that?" Zoey said, as she stood up.

"I do not know, to be honest." He turned to look at her; his eyes suddenly making her feel inferior.

"What does _that_ mean?!" Zoey quizzed, her temper starting to flare.

"I feel a need to protect you. A pull almost." He explained, simply.

"Cut the crap, Castiel!" Zoey demanded, placing her hands on her hips.

"Dean is back." Cas said, changing the subject, without meaning to. "He needs you tonight."

"Castiel…!" But he had vanished, leaving Zoey talking to herself. She was about to get even more angry, when she heard the thrum of the Impala's engine, and she rushed out of the cabin, just in time to see 3 cars roll through the gates.

Only 3. 4 had left in the morning. 1 hadn't made it.

Zoey's heart broke when she saw that Paul's car wasn't within the returning party, and as the passengers got out, she saw looks of despair on all their faces. Rushing to Dean, she threw herself into his arms.

"Dean." She sobbed quietly. "Paul…?"

"Let me get you inside." He gently guided her to the cabin, but it wasn't in time, as Zoey heard the anguished screams of Nicole as she was told that her partner, the father of her child, hadn't made it. Dean, seeing her face, pushed her inside, and pulled her to his chest as she began to cry.

"W…what happened?" She asked, almost afraid to get an answer.

"We were on our way back." Dean muttered darkly as they sat on the floor, the other side of the room to Danny. "Paul…. He was driving too fast. The Infected were chasing us, and he… he hit a bump in the road… but he was going too fast. The car…" Dean swallowed. "It rolled, and I turned to go back but…"

"The Infected." Zoey finished. She could imagine the horrors Paul had faced in his last few moments.

"They… they were eating him… and I wanted to… I swear Zoey." He was holding back tears, and Zoey placed her arms around his neck.

"I know, I know." She comforted. She took his head in her hands, and began to kiss him passionately on the lips, figuring that was what he wanted. She moaned into his mouth, and ignored her shaking fingers as she began to lift his top up.

"Zoey." He said as he pushed her away. "You don't really want to do this, do you?" He looked into her eyes, and brushed her hair from her face. Zoey bit her lip, and kissed him again.

"I want you." She whispered in reply, and he returned her kiss, deepening it. They broke apart for a few seconds, and Dean lifted his shirt above his head, taking Zoey's breath when she saw his physique, and she ran her hands down his six-pack, and across his torso. He kissed her again, and moved away from her lips, kissing across her jaw line, and the top of her neck. She sighed, and brought his head back up to her mouth, hungry for his kiss.

Dean undid the top button of her blouse, and Zoey froze involuntarily. Dean sensed it, and pulled away.

"Dean… I'm so sorry." She apologized, terrified that he was annoyed.

"It's OK." He breathed as he kissed her. "I knew you didn't really want to, I'm sorry for letting it get that far." He smiled as he pulled his shirt on.

"We… we can try if again, if you want?" She said, angry at herself for being so stupid. Dean kissed her softly on the lips.

"You weren't comfortable, and I don't want to do this, if you're not comfortable." He pulled her into him, and she snuggled against his chest.

"It could've been you, you know…" She sniffed, as he grabbed a blanket and wrapped it over them.

"What could've?"

"Paul…" She gripped onto him at the mere thought. "It could've been you that didn't come home." Tears rolled down her face.

"But it wasn't." He comforted, softly, kissing the top of her head.

"I know." But she still held onto him, and she wrapped her fingers around his chest, and only loosened them, when she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**What do we all think??**

**Please review and let us know!!**

**(And don't forget to wish Chaz a happy birthday!!! :D)**


	15. So Much For My Happy Ending

**Thanks to LTJM, winchesterlover14, johnna2011, samgirl19, You'reWrongI'mRIght., espells, Deangirl93, Vanexys, ABeautifulLieSavoir, Abibi and princess-mariyah for reviewing! You guys rock! We love you!**

**Thanks so much for the birthday wishes! I had a great day! :)**

**Sorry for the long wait. We've been really busy this week! But we finally managed to get this finished! :)  
**

**Disclaimer: We Do Not Own Supernatural.**

**Enjoy..!  
**

* * *

**So Much For My Happy Ending**

Zoey sighed and rolled over, the crying got louder and she sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Looking around, she spotted the small Moses basket, where she expecting the crying to be coming from, but instead, it was from the other side of the room.

She rolled over and squinted her eyes; there was a stiletto of a man shushing the crying baby. She smiled. Dean.

When Paul died, Nicole was in such a state, she could barely look after Brandon, so Zoey offered to look after him for awhile, since she had nothing better to do. Nicole gratefully took the offer, and is concentrating on getting herself together, for the sake of her son.

Brandon seems to have sensed something was wrong, since he hasn't been sleeping properly, he usually wakes up at 2am, crying. They try everything, feeding him, changing him, and singing. But nothing worked, he would just cry and hiccup until he eventually fell asleep.

Dean had started staying over when he wasn't on patrol, it did them both good. Zoey could only sleep when he was there, and Dean just loved being around, it made him feel like he had a purpose, made him feel needed.

"How is he?" Zoey asked sitting up, she saw Danny begin to stir from the noise, and she stroked his hair.

Dean turned around at the sound of her voice, and shrugged one shoulder, holding Brandon over the other. "He's OK... Just like any other night." He said. "Why don't you go back to sleep? I can handle him." He looked down at Brandon. "Right? That's all you need, some man time."

Zoey laughed quietly and gave Danny a kiss on the head before getting out of bed. "It's OK. I'm up anyway." She smiled and leaned over, giving Dean a chaste kiss.

She stood behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist. "Can't we get back in bed?" She asked sleepily.

Dean nodded. "OK. But just until lil' man started crying again." He replied. If you sat down with Brandon, he would usually started crying, so you would have to stand back up, it seemed his liked the height or movement of it.

They made there way back to bed; Zoey sat in the middle, with Dean on her right, Danny on her left. Dean held Brandon with one arm, whilst the other went around Zoey's shoulder, Zoey in return leaned into him.

They sat like that for awhile, watching Brandon's eyes sleepily open and close.

"Dean?" Zoey said quietly, breaking the peaceful silence.

"Mm?" Dean answered, not looking away from Brandon.

"Have you ever thought about having kids?"

Dean chuckled nervously. "Uh," He swallowed. "Bit early for us to have kids don't ya' think?"

Zoey laughed, gently hitting Dean on the chest. "I didn't mean 'Can we have kids'," She giggled. "I just wanted to know if you thought about it."

"Oh." Dean sighed in relief. "Yeah. I have." He cleared his throat. "Now I will deny this if you tell anyone." He said. "But, uh, yeah. I always wanted that white house with a picket fence, 2.5 kids, wife to come home to."

"Why didn't you ever go for that?" She had to ask. "Why didn't you just quit...hunting and go for it?"

Dean shrugged. "I wanted to but there was never a chance to quit, no one to quit for."

"Do you think, after..If this is ever over, you'll want that again?"

"Maybe. I do want kids. A little Dean junior." He chuckled. "What about you?"

"I want kids." She nodded. "Definitely" She said. "But I want them with the right person."

Dean smirked. "Oh yeah? Who's that?"

Zoey rolled her eyes. "You know that it's you." She said and gulped, hoping that wasn't too early to say.

Instead, Dean's smirked turned into a soft smile. "You're the one I'd want them with too." He leant down and kissed her softly.

* * *

"Zo," Dean sighed. "You're holding it wrong." He pointed to the 45. in her hand. Dean had decided to give Zoey training, since he didn't know when she might need it, but in this day and age, it was always best to be prepared. So they had Kayla look after Danny, whilst Nicole wanted some time with her son, she was slowly getting her life back.

"But I don't know how to!" She whined. "It's too big!" Dean gave her an immature look, and she slapped his arm. "Har-da-har." She muttered.

"I'll show you how to do it."

"Please!" She grinned.

"Right." Dean handed Zoey the gun, and placed it in her hands. "Just relax." Zoey smiled.

"Real easy for you to say, you've been shooting since you were 4." She grumbled, as she stretched her arms out. Dean came up behind her, and placed his hands over hers on the gun, his breath tickling her cheek.

"Relax your arms. Shoulders back. Aim." Zoey focused on the target, ignoring the closeness between her and Dean. "Gently squeeze the trigger…" He whispered, and she screwed up her eyes, and pushed the trigger down. The gun blasted off with an almighty bang, the force of it sending Zoey shooting backwards into Dean's chest, knocking the wind out of him.

"Sorry!" She laughed, and looked at the target, seeing that she had missed it completely. "Oh. I guess I'm not very good, am I?" She shrugged.

"It's OK, I didn't expect you to get it first time." He re-loaded the gun, and handed it back to her. "Oh, and this time, don't close your eyes." He winked, resulting in Zoey sticking out her tongue.

"I got scared!" She defended, as she took up her position again. Dean rested his head next to her shoulder, and moved his hands along her arms, until they reached the gun.

"Aim." Zoey closed one of her eyes, and focused all of her energy on the target, about 10 feet away from her. "Trigger…" Although Zoey was prepared for the noise this time, it still made her jump, but she kept her eyes open. When she checked the target, she saw that she had just clipped the side of the paper.

"I hit the paper!" She squealed. "I mean, no where near the target, but still!" She threw her arms around his neck, and laughed.

"See!" He congratulated. "Told you can do it." He kissed her on the lips, but she broke away.

"I wanna do it again!" She said, excitedly.

"Sure?" Dean asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes! I wanna nail this!"

"It'll take more than a day. It took years for me and Sam." He warned. Zoey just nodded.

"I know. Just load the damn gun." She laughed.

"Can't argue with that!" Dean responded, as he loaded the 45. for a third time…

* * *

"Just look after yourself, yeah?" Zoey asked as she wrapped herself in Dean's arms.

"I'm only going on patrol!" Dean laughed. "It's not like I'm leaving the Camp."

"I know, I can worry though, can't I?" Zoey huffed.

"You do too much of that." Dean got a loose strand of hair, and tucked it behind her ear, before kissing her forehead. "I'll see you later, OK?" Zoey nodded, and held him close, inhaling his smell. He smiled, before walking off to do his patrol. Zoey sighed, and turned back into her cabin, where Kayla was looking after Danny and Millie.

"Hey!" Kayla grinned, as she sat cross legged on the floor.

"Zoey!" Danny cried as he attacked her legs. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, baby!" Zoey laughed as she picked him up, grunting at the strain in her side. She kissed him, and put him back down. "What have you been doing?"

"Singing!" Millie shouted, as she twirled round the room.

"I do love me some singing." Zoey smiled, as she played with Millie's hair.

"Zoey, Zoey!" Danny chanted. "Auntie Kayla taught me a song!"

"What?"

"Danny! I don't think…" Kayla tried to stop him, but Danny had already started.

"Tight jeans, double Ds, making me go WHIT WHOO!" He belted out. Kayla went red, and tried to look apologetic, but Zoey fell about laughing, having to hold onto the wall, through her laughter.

"Oh Danny, you make me laugh sometimes!" She chocked through her laughter, as she kissed him. She picked up Millie, and began to dance with her, on her hip.

"Cause I just set them up  
Just set them up  
Just set them up to knock them down  
just set them up  
Just set them up  
Just set them up to knock them down!" Zoey sang, as Millie giggled uncontrollably.

Kayla, sensing that Zoey wasn't mad at her for teaching Danny the song, grabbed Danny's hands, and the two of them danced next to Zoey and Millie.

"I think I should know how to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out  
Now, L-o-v-e is just another word I never learned to pronounce  
How do I say I'm sorry cause the word is just never gonna come out  
Now, L-o-v-e is just another word I never learned to pronounce!" They all shouted at the top of the voices. Both Danny and Millie couldn't say all the words properly, and often got them wrong, but to Kayla and Zoey, it just made it all that more funny.

Zoey put Millie down, and her and Danny went and danced around the room, Kayla and Zoey watching them, with beams across both of their faces.

"Hey." Danny stopped dancing, and looked out of the window. "Isn't that Polly?" Zoey ran to the window, and saw a red VW Polo roll through the gates of the Camp.

The world crashed down around Zoey. Her ears buzzed, and weakness swopped through her body.

"Polly?" Kayla asked, running to her side after seeing Zoey go pale. She held onto Zoey's arm, terrified that she was about to faint.

"That was my car…" She said, her voice barely a whisper, through fear. "The car _they_ stole." Kayla didn't need telling twice, and instantly tightened her grip on her friend's arm. Zoey ignored Kayla's fingers digging into her wrist, and went to walk out of the cabin.

"Zoey." Kayla warned as she pulled her back. "You cannot go out there. I don't want you to."

"I have to… I have to see." She gasped, shaking, uncontrollably. "I have… to know…" Kayla sighed softly, and nodded.

"OK, but I'm coming with you. Danny, Millie, you do not move from this cabin, OK?" The two children nodded, noticing the change in the atmosphere.

Zoey had already walked out, and Kayla ran after her, taking a protective stance next to her when she stood deadly still. The car doors opened, and the two figures that had plagued Zoey's nightmares, who had destroyed every last shred of her dignity, and had threatened and hurt Danny, got out.

"Hello, sugar." Cole leered as he leaned against the car eyeing up Kayla and Zoey. "You miss us?"

* * *

**Dun, dun, duuuuuuun. **

**What'd you think? Was you expecting it? Or did we shock you? :)**

**Please please review!  
**


	16. Calm Before The Storm

**Thanks to samgirl19, DeanWinchesterLuvr91, Deangirl93, Melrose5553, espells, johnna2011, ksirrah, XxShadowDragonxX, supernaturalobbsessed, Sas Wolf, winchesterlover14, You'reWrongI'mRIght., LTJM, princess-mariyah, ABeautifulLieSavoir, Abibi, becci, Elle, BFellow and ****InsaneLotrElf! You guys are so awesome! We love you!**

**Holy crap! We got 20 reviews for the last chapter :O Think we could get that again? :)**

**Sorry it took so long! We've both been busy and this just kept getting delayed.**

**Disclaimer: We Do Not Own Supernatural.**

**Enjoy..!

* * *

**

**Calm Before The Storm  
**

"You sick bastard!" Kayla cursed through clenched teeth, electing a beam from Cole. This seemed to piss her off even more, and she stepped forward, ready to kill him, when Zoey grabbed her lower arm, to stop her.

"Kayla." She pleaded, quietly. "Don't."

"What?!" Kayla snapped, bewildered, as Cole snickered with amusement, as Jeremy climbed out of the car.

"Are we bothering you, sweetheart?" Jeremy sneered.

"I'm going to rip your fucking…" Kayla snarled as she stepped forward, ignoring Zoey's hand.

"Kayla!" Zoey yelled. "Please. For me." She begged. Kayla spun round for the second time, and when she saw the direction of Zoey's eyes, she turned back around to see Dean climbing down from the watch tower.

"Hell no, Zoey. You have to tell him." Kayla's voice softened.

"Please." Zoey whispered. "Look… things are going OK. I will not let the ruin it."

"Fine!" Kayla hissed, as Cole winked at Jeremy. "But you stay with me til this is over. I don't want any chance of it happening again." She shot a glare at the two men, who fell about laughing. Zoey nodded, and threw her arms around Kayla.

"Thank you." She murmured. Kayla just grumbled and walked off into the cabin.

"Hey!" Dean greeted as he walked up to the two new arrivals. Cole outstretched his hand, and Zoey gritted her teeth when Dean accepted it.

"I'm Cole, this is Jeremy." He introduced.

"Dean." Was the response. "And this is Zoey." He snaked his arm around Zoey's waist, but didn't spot the look that Cole and Jeremy shared. However, Zoey did, and the triumph and malice in the look brought bile up in her throat. She swallowed it with disdain, and smiled as sweetly as she could manage.

"Hi." She muttered weakly. Cole winked subtlety at her, and that was the last straw. "I'm… I'm sorry." She gagged as she ran off to behind the hut, where she began to throw up the contents of her stomach. The look, that sick look had unlocked all of her fears that she had so desperately pushed down. She whimpered as more vomit forced its way out of her body, and down her top, and onto the floor.

"Zoey?" Dean asked, as he came round the side of the cabin. "Are you OK?" He rushed to her. "Are you ill? Do you want to see Kelly?"

"I'm fine." She whispered, all of the vomit burning her throat, making it sore. "I'm just…go back to what you were doing." She smiled a small smile, that didn't reach her eyes.

"Zo…"

"No." She cut him off. "I, am fine. So go on patrol, look after the new guys, whatever. Just leave me alone."

"Are you sure" He asked, and when he saw her glare, he kissed her forehead. "OK. I'll see you later." Zoey automatically flinched away, but cursed internally when she saw a flash of hurt cross Dean's face. She hadn't meant to, but just knowing _they_ were close sent it all flooding back to her. Dean went to touch her shoulder, but thought better of it, and stood for a second watching her, before turning and walking away.

Zoey sighed, and slid down the wall slowly. She punched her knees as she began to sob loudly.

"Why did you do this to me?!" She cried at the sky. She had no ideas who she was addressing; God, her parents, Lucifer. "Why?! My life was going great…but you…you sent THEM BACK!" She screamed, and at that second, the heavens opened, pouring rain down upon her and the thunder and lightening drowning out her voice. "BASTARD!" She screamed again, her cries cutting through her, her anger burning furiously within her body.

"Zoey?!" Kayla called through the rain. She ran to her friend, and lifted her up to a standing position. "Zoey, look at me." She held Zoey's face, and looked into her cold, blank eyes. It was like her life was gone. She was still here, but it wasn't exactly Zoey anymore. "C'mon." Kayla muttered as she held her friend and led her to her cabin.

Danny and Millie were already asleep, their soft snores the only sound against the hammering of the rain against the roof.

"Zoey?" Kayla asked as she sat Zoey down. "Honey? Are you OK?"

"I'm peachy." Zoey replied, all emotion absent from her voice. Kayla didn't need to be a psychologist to know that the pain had become too much for Zoey, and instead of dealing with it, she had shut down everything. This way pain couldn't hurt her, but no other emotion could get through either.

Kayla sighed softly, and gently brushed Zoey's fringe off her face.

"Honey, you're scaring me. Let me help." She said, a small tear falling down her cheek. Even if she didn't know it, the pain Zoey was in, was heartbreaking.

"I'm fine." Zoey answered in a dead voice. "I just want to sleep." And not waiting for an answer, she got changed for bed, and crawled next to Danny, and fell asleep almost instantly.

"OK, honey." Kayla whispered to the dark. "OK." She looked at the three of them sleeping peacefully, and in a split second decision, she grabbed her jacket, and ran out to Sam and Dean's cabin, hammering on the door as she did. Sam opened the door, and automatically pulled her in.

"Kay?" He asked, taking her jacket. "What are you doing? It's pouring with rain, you're soaked." He pulled her down to the floor, and wrapped a blanket around her shoulders.

"I know… I… I just needed to see you." She wrapped the blanket around her, her lip trembling. Sam pulled her into his chest, and kissed the top of her head.

"What's wrong?"

"It's…it's Zoey." Kayla cried. "I want to be there for her, but she's gone back into her shell." Sam held her close, and slowly rocked her.

"What's wrong with her? I thought she was getting better since she was with Dean?" Sam frowned.

"So did I." Kayla said sadly. "But…but she's gone back… and I have no idea what to do."

"Has anything changed to trigger it?" He asked as he moved her off of him, and looked at her. Kayla bit her lip. As much as she didn't want to lie to Sam, there was no way in Hell she'd tell him about Zoey if she didn't want her to.

"No." She mumbled quietly. Sam sensed that it wasn't true, but didn't say anything. It was clearly not Kayla's secret to tell.

They sat in each other's arms for a while, Kayla's silent cries making her body shiver. All Sam could do was hold her close. After a while, she stopped crying, and they sat in silence. Kayla was so quiet and still, that Sam thought she was asleep, and he carefully kissed the top of her head.

"I love you, Kay." He sighed softly.

"What?" Kayla mumbled, making Sam freeze. _Dammit_, he thought. _I thought she was asleep!_

"N…nothing." He shrugged.

"No." Kayla sat up, and looked at him." You… you said you loved me." She blinked in shock. "Didn't you?"

"I… I…" Sam shifted nervously. What was the right answer?! "Erm…" But he didn't get any further, as Kayla gently pressed her lips against hers.

"I love you too, Sam. More than you know." She whispered as she pulled away. "God, I love you." The two broke out into a beam, and Sam pulled her to him for another kiss.

* * *

"Hey? Zoey?" Kayla shook Zoey carefully. "You OK, honey?" Zoey sat up and nodded.

"Danny and Millie have gone to breakfast. Wanna come?" Kayla asked cautiously. Zoey's eyes were still dead, albeit slightly disoriented. Zoey just nodded again, and without even changing her clothes, she walked to the middle cabin.

Dean smiled at her, and tried to put his arm around her when she sat down, but without a sound, she shrugged away, feeling sick. Cole and Jeremy nudged each other. Dean looked stunned, but didn't say anything as he passed her the bread.

"No thanks." She whispered to him.

"Zoey, you're looking pale, please, eat something." Dean insisted. To satisfy him, Zoey accepted the bread, but as she placed to her lips, she saw Cole and Jeremy out of the corner of her eye. She threw the bread down.

Dean sighed and leaned in close, so no one could hear. "What up with you? You didn't eat yesterday and you haven't changed your clothes." He whispered.

Zoey merely shrugged, looking over at Cole and Jeremy who kept looking at her whilst they spoke in hushed voices. She swallowed. "I'm fine."

Dean looked at her, his jaw tighten in frustration, handsome features filled with worry, she felt bad for putting all that there, but she knew she couldn't tell him. It was her burden to bear, her secret; he had enough on his plate. She would protect this from him.

"I'm fine." She said more firmly, giving him a small and forced smile that held know emotion behind it, but she tried; for him.

Dean nodded reluctantly, leaning forward to put a kiss on her temple, she didn't flinch this time but her body went stiff, like she was forcing herself to stop the flinch.

She kept eye contact with Cole as Dean kissed her, his face, though holding no emotion she could name, she could see his cockiness, his smugness. It made her feel sick again.

She leaned back in her chair, wrapping her arms around herself, and looked down, hoping to avoid looking at them for the rest of the morning. Everyone chatted as they ate their breakfast, except Zoey and Dean. Zoey just avoided everyone and Dean was worried about Zoey to much to engage in conversation.

"So..." Cole said, playing with his food. "Zoey," He started. Her head snapped up, her eyes wide in fear, she swallowed at nodded. "how'd you end up here?" He smirked.

"Uh.." Was the only thing she could say.

Dean noticed this and said, "I found her."

"Oh, really?" Cole raised his eyebrows, giving Jeremy a glance.

Dean nodded. "Yep." He popped the 'P'. "She was cornered in an alley and I got her out." He told them simply, not wanting to go into detail.

"Huh," Cole shared another look with Jeremy before clearing his throat and changing the subject. "So, you guys need any help around 'ere?" He asked.

Dean pursed his lips in thought. "One of the cabins has a hole in the roof." He explained.

Jeremy nodded. "We can fix that."

Cole made a sound of agreement. "Yeah, we can help out as much as you need." He said, looking over at Zoey when Dean looked away and giving her a smirk.

Zoey could tell this was not good.

* * *

"Hi," Zoey said quietly. She had been lonely in her cabin; Danny was at 'school' and Kayla was with Sam, so she decided to go and see Dean, even if he was on patrol.

Dean turned around and looked down at the hatch, where Zoey's head poked through. He looked at her confused. "Hey?"

Zoey pulled herself through, with the help of Dean's hand. She smiled slightly and walked over to the front of the watchtower, looking out at the view.

Dean stood beside her. "What you doin' here?" He asked. "Not that I mind..." He trailed off, waiting for her to answer.

Zoey shrugged. "I just didn't wanna' be on my own."

Dean nodded, though she wasn't looking. "Where's Kayla?"

"I told her to spend some time with-" She stopped herself from saying 'Sam' and settled for. "-Tessa."

"Oh," He said. "So,"

"So?" She looked over at him.

"You wanna' tell me what's goin' on with you?" He said, looking at her with such a serious expression that she had to look away.

"Nothin'." She told him.

Dean sighed. "Look. If this is 'cause you're havin' second thoughts about us, I'd rather you tell me tha-"

"No!" Zoey almost shouted, cutting him off. "I'm not havin' second thoughts," She said firmly. "I just... That secret, I have. I can't forget it," She told him, carefully choosing her words. "It's like... I managed to move past it but... It's something reminded me of it and I can't forget." She took a deep breath. "An..and being reminded of it, it brought everything back."

Dean licked his bottom lip and scratched the back of his head. "Ya' know, it would be so much easier if you just told me this 'secret'." He told her, putting his hand up when she went to speak. "But, I'm not gonna' force you to tell me anythin', Like I said before; I'm not gonna' push you. You can tell me when you're ready." He smiled reassuringly at her. "But promise me, if you need someone to talk to or just someone to be there, come find me or Kayla. You shouldn't suffer on your own."

Zoey's glaze on him softened, and she could have sworn she fell in love with him in that moment. "I will." She assured. "I promise."

"Good," He smiled, reaching for her hand and grabbing it in his own, he squeezed it. "Thank you." He said then smirked. "Ya' know, I like to kiss you, but whenever I go to do that, you flinch. I really think we should work on that, huh?"

Zoey laughed, mostly because it was funny, but a bit of it was nervous. She couldn't form any words so she nodded.

"Alright then," He grinned and turned her round, her back against the wooden wall. He inched his head closed, his right hand pushing the fringe from her eyes and his right snaking its way behind her back and under her top, desperate for skin-to-skin contact. He felt her stiffen slightly. "Remember, baby. It's just me." He whispered, the tip of his nose running along hers in an Eskimo kiss.

She relaxed, taking a deep breath, her hand going up to his hair, feeling its softness run through her fingers. Dean sighed at the feeling her nails lightly massaging his scalp, he slowly moved closer, his soft lips coming in contact to her own.

He gave her a soft, long kiss once, then pulled away, his forehead resting on hers. "Was that OK?" He asked, needing to know that she was alright.

She nodded, breathless. Amazed that he could have her like that from one single kiss. Her fingers flexed and gripped his hair, trying to pull him towards her.

He chuckled. "Easy, baby." He said. "Nice and slow." He said slowly, his voice got quieter with each word and he leaned forward again, giving her another kiss, then two, then three. Their lips move together in perfect sync, it was almost like they recognised each other and needed to reconnect.

Dean's hand ran up and down her back, the other ran through her hair, taking the hair band out. He was glad that she didn't seem nervous, she was relaxing more by the minute.

Zoey sighed into his mouth, feeling his tongue coming out to met hers, they danced together slowly, passionately. She no longer felt stiff or nervous, they seemed to slip away by the second and that surprised her. But everything surprised her around Dean, her body seemed to have its own reaction around him.

She griped onto his tighter, pulling him closer, not wanting to end the kiss. She was scared that things would go back to the way they were before, she was scared she would start flinching. She just wanted this moment.

But he pulled away, keeping his lips close to hers, breathing in her pants, her breathing in his, until they both caught their breath and Dean pulled her in for another kiss, understand that she didn't want it to end.

They stood there for hours, just kissing, caressing, holding each other. Savouring Zoey's comfortable state.

* * *

**So...Yeah, nothing really happens in this chapter, it's just Zoey trying to keep herself together. It will get a lot harder for her :(**

**Please review! It really makes our day :)  
**


	17. The Dark Truth

**Thanks to LTJM, johnna2011, You'reWrongI'mRIght., princess-mariyah, Deangirl93, cerahr, samgirl19, Tayler, Vanexy, DeanWinchesterLuvr91, espells, ABeautifulLieSavoir, becci, BFellow and Abibi for reviewing! We love you!**

**So...This is the chapter you have all been waiting for! Dun, dun, duuuun.**

**Disclaimer: We Do Not Own Supernatural.**

**Enjoy..!

* * *

**

**The Dark Truth**

"Zoey!"

Zoey stopped in her tracks, hearing Dean's voice call out for her, she squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath before opening them again and turning round.

Dean jogged towards her. "Hey," He greeted, slowing down. "How're you? I didn't catch you at breakfast."

She shrugged. "I didn't go." She told him and turned around to carry on walking.

"What? Why?" He asked, walking beside her.

"Didn't feel like it," She replied, simply.

"Zoey," He sighed, taking a step in front of her, making her stop. "You're getting distant." He stated.

She sighed, "You know why."

"No, I don't, that's the problem," He ran a hand down his face. "I don't know what to do any more!" He stressed, throwing his hands in the air. "You won't talk to me, you barely even look at me," He sighed. "I wanna' help you, but I can't if you don't talk to me."

She looked at him guiltily for a second before her face hardened, "You can't help me, Dean. So stop trying."

"What?" He said disbelief in his voice. "You want me to just...give up?"

She looked him dead in the eye. "You should have a long time ago." She told him, taking advantage of his shocked state and walking away, furiously wiping her tears from her eyes.

She hated saying them things to him, he was only trying to be sweet, but it was all true. She was too far gone for help, her nightmare was around her daily and she couldn't wake up.

She often found Cole or Jeremy near her, smirking at each other when they saw her nervousness. They would talk whilst staring at her, giving Zoey the idea that they were talking about her. Sometimes, they would brush past her, deliberately making contact.

She slowed her steps, thinking back to Dean. He really didn't deserve this, he didn't know what was going on, none of it was his fault, yet he seemed to be paying for it. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair before turning around.

She went to walk over to him, to apologize, ask him to forgive her, but _they _were there talking to Dean. She felt the bile burning her throat as she watched Dean laugh and pat Cole's back. They looked liked old friends.

She panicked, what if they told Dean? What if they were using him? She quickly walked over to the closest cabin and hid behind it, poking her head round to see whether Cole and Jeremy had left yet. She watched them talk and laugh, and Dean gave Jeremy a handshake before doing the same to Cole and walking away.

She watched him walk towards the patrol towers and Jeremy and Cole went in the opposite direction. She walked towards Dean when Jeremy and Cole were out of sight.

She spotted him climbing up the watch tower and went after him, climbing the ladder and into the tower. "Dean," She called, pulling herself up.

Dean jumped at the voice and turned around quickly, "Uh, Zoe? What are you doin'?" He asked. "You know I can't spend another shift makin' out," He smiled.

Zoey shook her head, walking towards him. "C-can you do somethin' for me?" She asked quietly.

"Anything I can." He told her, honestly.

"Stay away from Cole and Jeremy," She pleaded, "Please,"

Dean looked at her confused, "Why?"

"Because," She started. "They're not safe,"

"Zoey, He chuckled, grabbing her hand. "They've help us out so much, how can they not be safe?"

"_Please._ Just trust me." She pleaded her face desperate.

He sighed, "Tell me why they're dangerous."

She shook her head, removing her hands from his. "I-I can't,"

"Then, ," He shook his head. "There's nothin' I can do,"

She let out a frustrated breath. "Nothin' you can do? But you can! Stay away from them!" She begged, and then quietly added, "Please."

Dean shook his head, "I can't," He replied softly, "They come to me for work; I give it to them. I can't just start avoiding them," He explained slowly.

Zoey ran her hands through her hair, pulling at the roots, "Then can we kick them out?" She asked. "Make them leave."

Dean looked at her like she was crazy, which was exactly how she sounded, "I can't just kick them out. What the hell would people think if-"

"I don't care what they would think! They would be safe."

He sighed, reaching a hand out and putting it on her cheek, "I can't." Zoey moved her head away from his hand.

"Then I'm sorry." She whispered, tears filling her eyes. "I really am Dean. I'm sorry I led you on, I'm sorry I can't tell you, and I'm so sorry that I was stupid enough to think this could work." She sniffed, and went to climb down the ladder.

"Zoey!" Dean called, exasperatedly after her. "What are you talking about?" Zoey braced herself, and turned, facing Dean and his green eyes. Knowing that they would make it impossible for her to say what she needed to say, she looked away.

"We can't do this anymore. Whatever 'this' was." She waved her hands. "I-" She paused. "I really am sorry Dean."

"Yeah, you said that." Dean snapped, harsher than he meant to. He turned away, his jaw clenched. "Zo-" But when he turned back round, she had gone. "Dammit!" He yelled as he punched the wall.

* * *

Zoey tried, God knows she tried, but she just couldn't pretend like it was all OK anymore. The ache in her chest had reached the point to almost agony, and all she wanted to do was scream it out. Why did everything have to go wrong? The World ended, she could cope with that. All she needed was hope and Danny, and she could get through it. Being raped was almost bearable. That was something she could push away, pretend like it had never happened. But losing Dean?

It killed her.

But she knew he would never want her after he found out. Or if he did, he'd see her in a different light, like she wasn't Zoey anymore. Pushing him away was the only logical explanation in her mind. Kind of like dump, or be dumped. But, man did it hurt. Letting go of Dean was the hardest thing she'd ever had to do, even if it was right.

She had run to hers and Danny's old cabin after her talk with Dean, and out of the window, she saw the night was starting to settle. Unable to cry, Zoey took a step outside the cabin, hoping to see the first stars.

Only she saw something much more sinister…

* * *

Danny was supposed to be in bed, but truth was, he hadn't been able to sleep since Zoey's emotional spiral downturn. It was like overnight, the light had been zapped from her eyes, all her life had vanished, and it terrified him. He may have only been 5, but he wasn't stupid. It started just as Cole and Jeremy turned up. Just seeing them brought that night back to him, how scared Zoey's voice was.

_"No." Zoey said, her voice shaking. "Please, no." Danny screwed up his eyes, feeling a finger run across his forehead. Then someone whispered something inaudible, and within moments, Danny heard tearing of material, and Zoey's whimpers and please for them to stop._

_He kept his eyes tight shut, trying to block out all the noises around him. He had no idea what they were doing, but Zoey was crying and sobbing; while the two men seemed to be having fun. _

Danny wrapped his arms around his legs, as he watched out of the cabin window, watching the Camp. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw that Kayla was almost asleep, and Millie was snuffling away in their makeshift bed. Sighing, he turned back to the window, and saw two familiar figures make their way to their old cabin, where Zoey sat.

* * *

"Hey Sugar!" Cole called as he and Jeremy approached Zoey. "How you doing?"

"Please." Zoey pleaded, a tear leaking from her eye. "Please, just leave me alone."

"So," Jeremy said, ignoring her completely. "Does lover-boy know anything about our, erm," He grinned. "Relationship, shall we call it?" Zoey shook her head weakly.

"He's not going to know. Ever." She muttered, feebly.

"That's real good, Princess." Jeremy licked his lips, and smiled gleefully. "How about we go for a walk, just back there." He pointed to behind the cabin.

"How about you suck my dick?" Zoey bit back, her temper flaring.

"Oh!" Cole laughed. "Someone needs to calm down. Maybe Jeremy didn't make it clear enough, you either take a walk with us, or, we go back and tell Dean what a disgusting whore you really are?" He pushed his face into Zoey's, his eyes only centimeters from hers.

"OK." Zoey chocked as she sobbed. "OK." She stood up, and when she faltered, Jeremy grabbed her hand to 'guide' her. When she snatched it back, he grabbed it again, and squeezed it so hard, Zoey wondered how her fingers didn't break.

"Now, M'am. I'm a gentleman. And a gentleman holds a woman's hand if she falls." He pushed Zoey so she stumbled. "See, you need my help." Zoey was now covered in mud, and tears caked her cheeks, making her throat sore.

* * *

"Zoey." Danny gasped, as he jumped off the chair.

"Hmm?" Kayla mumbled, half-asleep.

"Don't worry Auntie Kayla." Danny assured as he pulled his coat on.

"Whatever." She groaned as she rolled over again, figuring that it was all a dream anyway.

Danny rushed outside, and saw that it was starting to rain, and he assessed his options. He could fight them, but they were stronger than him, and could probably kill him. He could go for help, but through his panic, he struggled to think of someone he could trust.

And then Heaven sent a sign.

Dean stepped outside of his cabin, and grabbed one of the chairs that was now getting soaked by the rain. When he saw Danny, he gave a little wave, and went to turn in.

It was like a light bulb had flashed in Danny's head, and he sprinted towards the eldest Winchester…

* * *

"What do you want from me?" Zoey moaned, as Cole pressed her up against the back of the cabin.

"You know _exactly _what we want.'" He leered. Zoey's head swam, as Cole began to slip her coat off, and a mist descended across her eyes. But as the rain hit her shoulders, she snapped back.

"No." She growled. "I let you do this to me once, I will not let it happen again." She kicked Cole away, and only got a glimpse of his furious face, before she turned to run.

* * *

"Dean!" Danny yelled over the rain. "Zoey… you have to… she…they're gonna… Please!" He jabbered, pointing in the direction of the cabin.

"Whoa, kid, slow down." Dean placed his arms out, and knelt down to Danny's level. "Speak slowly, what's wrong?"

"Cole and Jeremy." Danny breathed. "They're… they're gonna hurt her again." He grabbed Dean's hand and tried to pull him away.

"Danny! Hurt who?" Dean asked, not moving.

"Zoey!" Danny whined, and Dean's interest sparked.

"Danny, listen to me carefully." Dean grabbed Danny's shoulders, and held his gaze. "You need to tell me everything. What's wrong?"

"We know them!" Danny shouted. "We lied! We know them from before, and they… they hurt Zoey! They took her clothes off, and they… they made her cry!" Dean's heart sank all the way to his stomach as realization washed over him… it all made sense now. Why she was terrified of men touching her, why she'd crawled back into her shell when they had come back, why Danny was so reluctant to talk to other men or let them near Zoey.

"Dean!" Danny whined, bring Dean's attention back. "You have to help her! Please!"…

* * *

"Oh no you don't!" Jeremy called maliciously as he grabbed Zoey's wrist, and pulled her back to him. "You don't get to do that." He pulled her into his chest, and pushed her hair back, tilting her head up. He opened his mouth, and went to kiss her, but changed his mind at the last minute, and smacked her around the face. "Bitch." He spat.

The punch had sent Zoey to the floor, and straight into a pool of mud, saturating her clothes. She tried to get up, but Cole kicked her in the stomach, pushing her back down. The searing pain made it agony for her to move, so she pushed herself up, using her elbows, and cried out, the rain immediately washing the mud from her blonde hair.

"If you won't give it to us," Jeremy snarled as he yanked her head up by her hair. "Then we'll take it." He repeatedly punched her in the head again, and again, until Zoey started to feel the comforting darkness of unconsciousness.  
"Oh no!" Cole demanded, as he rolled her over with his foot. "You get to be awake for this." Zoey coughed, and spat out the blood in her mouth, as she tried to fight back. Within seconds, hands had pinned her to the ground, and Cole was pressed against her, his lips across her mouth, trailing down past her neck…

* * *

"Danny, get into my cabin, and do not move until I come back!" Dean ordered. Danny nodded with no questions asked, and ran through the door, alerting Sam, who ran out to see Dean going to run towards Zoey and Danny's old cabin.

"Dean?" He asked, bewildered. "What the Hell is going on?!"

"Look after Danny!" Dean called, as he turned and ran.

"Wait… Dean!" Sam hollered. Turning back and seeing Danny safe, he chased after Dean.

* * *

Kayla, hearing all the commotion, and noticing Danny and Zoey were gone, panicked, wrapped Millie in the blanket, and bolted out of the cabin. She saw Dean run across the Camp, with Sam not far behind him. Checking her gun was loaded, she too, ran after them.

* * *

Zoey prepared herself for the onslaught of pain she knew she was going to feel. Cole's mouth was running down her neck, occasionally biting her, and he slipped her jacket off her shoulders again.

"It'll all be over soon, Sugar." He drawled as his hands roamed around Zoey. "Don't you worry."

* * *

**Oh, we are evil, we know xD**

**Please review! It inspires our little minds :)**


	18. The Pain To Be Repaid

**Thanks to johnna2011, Abibi, You'reWrongI'mRIght., XxShadowDragonxX, kazza03, ImmatureEvil, Melrose5553, cerahr, deansgirl1, LTJM, Deangirl93, samgirl19, BlueEyedPisces, Alicia Marianne, DeanWinchesterLuvr91, espells, Sas Wolf, RICE20, ABeautifulLieSavoir, princess-mariyah, becci, BFellow, DeanFan for reviewing! you guys rule! We love you! :)**

**So as most of you probably guess... This chapter is pretty violent, just a warning :)**

**Disclaimer: We Do Not Own Supernatural.**

**Enjoy..!

* * *

**

**The Pain To Be Repaid  
**

Dean's imagination played cruel tricks on him, as he sprinted to the cabin. Thoughts of _them_ hurting Zoey, touching Zoey. It made him feel sick to his very core, and his palms tingled at the thought of pounding his fist into their faces. Nothing would give him more pleasure to beat their life out of their bodies… every single drop. To see the light go out of their eyes, and he smashed his hand onto their skull for the hundredth time.

He was aware that Sam was following him, but he didn't care. All he cared about was getting to Zoey in time, and kicking every goddamn breath out of the sick pigs.

As Dean turned the corner, not even his imagination could prepare him for the sight. Cole was on top of Zoey, unbuttoning her shirt, his sick mouth latched onto her neck, while Jeremy… he just watched. Zoey's coat had already been discarded, and Cole was just slipping Zoey's top off, so Dean could see her bra.

It was then he saw her face. She looked completely emotionless, her mouth clamped shut, but Dean knew better. Her eyes showed him everything he needed to see, the fear and terror shining through them, cutting him completely.

His anger flared, and he picked up a piece of wood, and smashed it round Jeremy's head. He automatically fell to the floor, but Dean wasn't satisfied with that, and he brought it down on his head one, two, three, four more times, each time relishing in the amount of blood that was spilt.

"What the…" Cole muttered, both his and Zoey's heads snapping round to face Dean.

"Dean." Zoey gasped, her whole world falling to the ground in that one second. It was over.

Cole, seeing his unconscious friend, stood up, fury in his eyes.

"What the hell are you doing?!" He yelled. Dean didn't answer, but swung the piece of wood, ready to strike Cole's head. But Cole saw what he was doing, and grabbed the wood, pulling it free from Dean's hand. "Nice try." He grinned. Dean locked eyes with him, and for the first time in Cole's pathetic, insignificant life, he felt real fear. It was in that moment, he knew that he was truly going to die.

Although it could only have been a second, it felt like forever, as Dean's fist snapped back, and connected with Cole's face, smashing his nose. Blood poured down his face, mixing with the rain, but the pain only seemed to spur him on even more, and he ran at Dean, pinning him up against the wall, punching him in the gut repeatedly. Dean waited for the opportune moment, and when it arrived, he kicked Cole away, making him double up in pain.

Dean grabbed his head, and brought his knee up, over and over into Cole's face, making him cry out, and when he was done with that, Dean pushed Cole to the floor.

"You sick bastard!" He yelled, as he yanked Cole's head up by his collar, his eyes puffy and swollen. Dean smacked him in the face. "Piece of scum!" Dean roared, as he punched him again.

"Please." Cole begged weakly. "Please…stop." Dean kicked him into the mud, and pounded his foot into the side of Cole's head.

"Did you stop when she begged?!" He screamed over the rain. "What about when she cried for mercy?!" He kicked Cole's mouth twice, before pulling him up again. "How about then? Huh?" He dragged him over to the wall where he smashed his hand again, and again into Cole's bleeding, swollen face.

Sam and Kayla both ran round the corner at the same time, and were both horrified. Jeremy was lying, bleeding on the floor, face down in the mud, Zoey was leaning against the fence, sobbing, not looking at Cole, who was pinned to the cabin wall by Dean.

"Dean!" Sam yelled as he grabbed Dean's shoulders and went to pull him off. But Dean stood his ground, and continued to punch Cole. "Dean! Stop!" But his brother ignored him. Sam turned to Kayla, and saw her gun, shaking in her hands as she aimed it and Jeremy's head.

"Mikayla?!" Sam called, using her full name. "What the hell is going on?!"

"Do you know what they did to her Sam?!" Dean finally answered as he pushed Cole back into the mud. "They degraded her!" He bellowed, and he smashed Cole's head into the ground. "They _tortured_ her!" He spat, repeating the assault. "They…"

"They raped her, Sam!" Kayla cried, her tears mixing with the pouring rain. She chocked back her sobs, and ran to Zoey, pulling her close to her, but never putting her gun away. She held the crying Zoey, and gently comforted her, by rocking her, and smoothing her hair.

"Exactly." Dean hissed. "And I'm going," He knelt in the mud to Cole's level. "To squeeze," Dean wrenched Cole's head up. "Every last drop of life from their sick, pathetic, little bodies." He snarled, as he threw Cole's head down, and stood up, kicking him more as he did. Cole rolled in agony, and spat blood from his mouth. Dean kicked him in the spine, before turning and moving onto his stomach and groin, grinding his heel into Cole's crotch, enjoying Cole's chocking and crying out in pain.

He threw himself on top of Cole, and within seconds he had wrapped his hands around his throat, and pushing tighter, enjoying every choke that escaped Cole's lips.

"Dean!" Sam tugged at his brother's arms, finally managing to pull him off. Sensing that he needed to restrain Dean whilst he still had the chance, he slammed him into the fence, putting his forearm across Dean's chest as he did.

"Dean, you kill them, you will be no better than the creatures out there." He rationalized quietly to his brother. "You will be the same thing we fight. You're better than this. You do this, and you'll be just like them." He spat as he turned to Cole and Jeremy, who were both unconscious on the floor.

"Sam…" Dean's jade eyes filled with pain, and tears. "I… I couldn't…They…"

"I know man, I know." Sam comforted, as he released his brother, the two liberating their first few tears. Dean turned to Zoey, but couldn't see her, as she had taken to the protection of Kayla's arms and there was no way he could blame her; she must've been terrified of him.

"What are we gonna do with them?" Sam asked cautiously after a few moments of silence.

"I say we dump the bastards in the open." Kayla suggested, spite dripping through her voice. "It's what they did to Zoey."

"What?" Dean's eyes widened.

"Just before you met her. They hit Danny, and left her to face the Infected when she fought back." Kayla explained, her grip automatically tightening on Zoey at the mere thought.

"Fucking…" Dean hissed, as his fists clenched again.

"Hey." Sam placed a calming hand on Dean's shoulder.

"OK." He said slowly, as he visibly relaxed. "OK. I say we teach them a little lesson about the New World." He grinned maliciously.

* * *

Cole groaned as cold water was thrown over his head. He gasped, and tried to sit up more, but found that the ties, bounding him to the chair wouldn't allow him to move any further. His head pounded, and agony filled his body to the point, where he didn't think he could take it. He tried to remember, but all he could see was black.

A small whine to his left grabbed his attention, and he opened his eyes –a little too quickly- and saw Jeremy in the same situation as him.

"Wakey wakey boys!" Dean yelled, as he kicked Jeremy's chair. Cole quickly assessed he situation, and discovered they were in a cabin, the only light source being a small candle in the middle of it. Two men were their company, one leaning against the far wall, next to the door, the other, only a few feet from them.

"What the…" Jeremy muttered, his head giving him obvious pain.

"Oh no!" Dean replied. "You don't get to talk." His spiteful smile stretched across his face. "See now, you guys owe Sammy here a thank you. Cos if it wasn't for him, I would've killed you, slowly and painfully, and I wouldn't have batted an eyelid." He explained, sinisterly, as he leaned into their faces. "See, it's sick bastards like you, that are the reason why the World is in the state that it is. So," He stood up, and walked back to the wall, where he leaned against it. "We've decided that you should give something back to it."

"What do you mean?" Cole asked, even speaking creating unendurable pain.

"As soon as the sun rises," Sam said, as he grabbed a chair, and pulled it in front of them. "You're going to leave the camp. You will not take a car. You will not take any supplies or provisions. You may take a gun each, but each gun will only have 2 bullets in them. Am I clear?" He explained, darkly.

"What?!" Jeremy spat. Dean pulled his gun from his waistband, and rammed it into Jeremy's cheek.

"It's that, or die. Your choice." He said, as he narrowed his eyes.

"O…ok" Cole stammered.

"Good." Dean smiled, as he turned to leave the cabin, itching to get to Zoey. After the men had been bound, Kayla had taken Zoey to Danny to keep her safe, and there was nothing Dean wanted more, than to hold her.

"Where's Bambi?" Jeremy laughed cruelly. "I do love her brown eyes. They're gorgeous aren't they?" He taunted. Dean turned and for a moment, Sam thought he was going to kill Jeremy, as he clenched his jaw, and marched towards the two captives.

"You will never, ever hurt her again. If you come within a mile radius of her, Danny, or this camp, I will not hesitate to put a bullet through that head of yours." He threatened, before turning and storming out, leaving Jeremy shaking.

"Don't say he didn't warn you," Sam said, shooting them a dirty look.

* * *

Dean stood outside Zoey's cabin. He wanted to go in there and hold her; protect her. But he didn't know how she would react, or if she would want him around after seeing him almost kill _them_.

He was worried she would be scared of him. He could deal with being blamed, hell, it was his fault; she warned him about them, but he didn't listen. If he'd only listened to her...

He shook his head, not wanting to think that he could have stopped it but didn't.

He took a deep breath and took a step forward, swallowing thickly as he walked up to the cabin. He'd gone to Kayla's first, wanting to ask how Zoey was. Kayla just told him that Zoey wanted to be on her own with Danny. So she'd given her space.

That led him here, too chicken to check in with Zoey, but too worried to be anywhere but near her, even if he wasn't in the same room. He ran a hand over his face and looked around, the sky was dark, the moon was visible, providing some light for their small camp. Looking back at the cabin, Dean told himself to stop putting this off.

Taking one last deep breath, he took the last few steps to the cabin till he was standing outside the door. He ran another shaky hand down his face before knocking determinedly, yet softly.

Shifting on his feet, he waited a few seconds, waiting for any signs of movement, when the door opened slowly and Danny peeked his head out. "Dean?" He said quietly.

Dean nodded, though it was pretty dark out, meaning Danny probably couldn't see him. "Uh, yeah, buddy," He replied. "Can I, uh, talk to Zoey?"

"OK," Danny nodded, opening the door wider, Dean stepped in and Danny closed it behind him, "Dean?"

"Yeah?" He turned back to Daniel.

Danny ran up and hugged Dean, talking quietly, he said, "Thanks for saving my sister,"

Dean managed to muster up a smile, "Any time, buddy," He said, giving Danny a squeeze. Danny smiled back and ran back over to his bed, where his paper and pencil laid.

Dean turned around and noticed Zoey. She was curled up in a chair, staring out the window. A blanket covered her almost completely, her legs pulled up to her chest and her head leaned against the window.

As he walked closer he could see her bottom lip was split and felt the anger rise up in him again, his fists clenched, jaw tensed. He took a second to compose himself, not wanting to be angry in front of Zoey.

Standing beside her, he cleared his throat, "Hey," he greeted softly.

Slowly, her head lifted off the window, turning around and looking up at him; she nodded and gave him a small smile in greeting.

Dean's heart clenched at the sight of her, she looked so young, so lost, so vulnerable. He moved so he was in front of her and knelt down, "Talk to me, baby." He begged gently.

Her watery eyes met his; he could see her bottom lip begin to tremble. He didn't hesitate, within seconds he was on his feet, pulling her into the comfort of his arms.

"Shh," He whispered, feeling her tears on his neck, "You're OK now, baby. They're _never _gonna' hurt you again." He promised.

"Dean," She cried, letting out a sob and clutching her hands onto his top, a silent message for him not to leave.

Dean closed his eyes, every sob ripping a hole through his heart. When he opened them again, he caught sight of Danny, who was watching with worried eyes. Dean nodded and him, giving him a small smile. He smiled a small smile back before carrying on drawing.

Satisfied that Danny was OK, Dean laid his head on top of Zoey's, slowly swaying them back and forth. His left hand ran through her hair, feeling the cleanness of it; Kayla must have washed it for her. His right hand rubbed her back, hoping to massage some of the tension out of her strained little body.

Eventually her soul wrenching sobs died down and Dean managed to pull back, wiping some of her - wet with tears - hair out of her eyes. His left hand came up to her face, he tried to keep his hurt in when she flinched; It wasn't her fault. He moved his thumb softly over her cheeks, taking away the fallen tears, only to be met with more. She'd stopped sobbing now, but was silently crying.

He leaned forward, softly kissing her forehead, her cheeks, and her nose, before pulling back and looking into the tear-filled eyes, "Baby..." He whispered, his voice strained with emotion, he leaned in, his forehead leaning against hers. Knowing it would be too soon to kiss her, he improvised; leaning closer until his nose touched her, he rubbed it softly against her, hoping she'd understand.

And she did, he didn't want to upset her by kissing her, it was too soon, and technically they were broken up. She yawned, her bottom lip stung as her mouth opened and stretched.

"Dean?" She whispered hesitantly.

He sighed in relief at the sound of her voice, maybe she was going to be OK. "Yeah, sweetheart?"

"Do.." She took a deep breath. "Do you still.. Want.. me?" She asked quietly, pausing in between words.

Not even pausing, or hesitating, he nodded, "Course I do, baby."

"Really?" Her voice trembled.

"Yep," He nodded, "You don't even have to ask."

Looking into his eyes, she could see the truth behind his word. At this moment, he wanted her. Feeling the reassurance, she felt the weight of the day on her shoulders, making her eyes droop and yawn again.

"You wanna' go to bed?" He asked softly.

She nodded and gripped onto his clothes, "Stay," She said quietly.

Dean smiled, thankful that she said that, but still needing to be assured that, that was what she wanted, "You sure?"

"Yes,"

He didn't need anything more than that, swinging her up into his arms, in a princess carry, he walked over to the make shift bed. "Move over Danny," Dean said playfully.

Danny laughed and scooted over, till he was at the side of the bed, "We goin' bed time now?" He asked.

Dean nodded, "Yep, it's way past our bed times." He said and knelt down, laying Zoey on the bed. "You need a change of clothes?" He asked her.

She shook her head, her eyes red and puffy from tears, "Nah, I already changed." She said, offering a small smile.

"OK, He nodded, "Danny?"

"I got changed too!" He announced proudly.

Dean grinned. "Good boy." He said and pulled the covers back before lifting it over them. "Now, I got to go back to my cabin-" Zoey cut him off.

"What? Why? You said you'd stay?" Her frightful eyes searched his.

"I did, and I will," He said softly. "But I need something to wear, jeans aren't very comfortable on my boys," He chuckled.

Zoey laughed and blushed slightly. "You could just sleep in you boxers and a shirt," She suggested, shrugging.

He watched her carefully. "If you're comfortable with that..?"

She nodded and smiled reassuringly. "I am. I'm not scared of you. You make me feel safe."

A huge, genuine smile covered his handsome face. "OK, baby." He said and got under the cover, giving himself some where to take his jeans off. He removed them and threw them onto the floor. "Night, Danny boy." He said, reaching over and blowing the candle out leaving the room in pitch black.

"Night, Dean."

"Night, baby,"

"Night," Zoey whispered, turning over so she was on her side, facing Danny.

A few minutes later, Dean found himself shifting closer to Zoey. He hesitantly wrapped and arm around her waist, pulling her back to him. She settled against him with a happy sigh, snuggling into his chest. Dean smiled down at her, leaning forward to kiss her hair. He leaned his head back down on the pillow, making sure his head rested against Zoey's; He needed as much contact as he could get.

"Dean?" He heard her whispered.

"Yeah, sweetheart?" He replied quietly.

"Tomorrow," She started. "Tomorrow I'm gonna' tell you everything,"

Entwining his fingers with hers, he gave her hand a squeeze and smiled when he felt her squeeze back. Seconds later, Dean fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Let us know what you think!**

**Please review!  
**


	19. Explaining

**Thanks to becci, BlueEyedPisces, espells, kazza03, Johnna2011, dean's chick84, deansgirl1, samgirl19, DeanFan, LTJM, Deangirl93, night-star-93, ABeautifulLieSavoir, Penny, princess-mariyah, BFellow, PushUpDasies, Ridea and Abibi for reviewing! You guys rock! We Love you!**

**Sorry it took so long, we've both been busy! Forgive us? :)**

**Disclaimer: We Do Not Own Supernatural.**

**Enjoy..!**

* * *

**Explaining**

The brightness of the sun reflecting into the small cabin woke Dean from his slumber, he opened his eyes and he watched the dust floating, the shine from the sun making it visible. He shifted away from Zoey's back and laid down on his own. Looking out the window, he noticed the sun was just rising, indicating that morning had just begun.

He bit his bottom lip, looking over at Zoey's back; she was still deep in sleep. He climbed out of the make-shift bed and slipped his jeans on. He glanced at her direction once more before leaning over and giving her head a kiss and quietly walking over to the cabin door, opening it and softly closing it behind him.

He looked ahead, seeing Sam and Kayla dragging Jeremy and Cole along. Jeremy and Cole had ropes tying their hands together, behind their backs and ropes around their feet, restricting the length of steps they could take. He jogged towards them.

Sam and Kayla stopped, noticing Dean. "Hey?" Sam said confused.

"Hey," Dean replied. "You sortin' them out?" He asked, gesturing with his head to Jeremy and Cole.

Kayla nodded. "You wanted it done early."

"Yeah," He nodded. "I just wanted to say bye," He smirked and walked up to Jeremy and Cole. "So, bye, you evil Sons-a-bitches." He said and swung his fist back, strait into Cole's already swollen face.

Cole grabbed onto Jeremy, trying to keep himself standing, but only succeeding in pulling Jeremy down with him.

Seeing Jeremy down, Dean walks over to him and kicks him in the gut. "I hope you rot in hell," He spat at them and turned to walk away when he heard Cole's sick laughter.

"How's Zoey this morning?" He asked, spitting the blood out of his mouth.

"Shut up," Dean replied angrily.

"Mm," Cole hummed. "I love her little body," He whistled. "and that little birth mark she has right under her-" He didn't get to finished his sentence before Kayla was in front of him, kicking him in the jaw.

"You better shut up," She screamed at him. "You sick, pathetic little man!"

"Kayla," Sam called, walking over to her. "Come on, baby, he's not worth it." He told her, walking up behind her and wrapping an arm around her waist.

Dean, who had been gritting his teeth, walked over to Cole calmly, standing at the man's feet, he brought his leg up. "Try running away from the Infected now," He spat and brought his foot down on Cole's ankle, satisfied when he heard a crack.

"Ah," Cole grunted. "Bastard,"

"Cole," Jeremy breathed, his gut hurting and breathing laboured. "Shut up," He told his friend.

Cole shot Jeremy an angry look, but shut up.

Dean gave them one last nasty look before nodding at Kayla and Sam. Turning around, he walked back to Zoey's cabin.

* * *

He quietly walked back into the cabin and removed his jeans, climbing into bed, as if he never left.

He looked down, watching Zoey as she slept on her front, right hand under the pillow and left in front of her face. He leaned over and gave her cheek a soft kiss before settling closer to her, lying down and watching her sleep.

She made a soft noise, her small nose scrunching up as if she had to sneeze, her forehead turned into a frown and her REM cycle turned more active. It was only a few seconds later before Dean realised she was having a nightmare. Another sound escaped her lips and her breathing increased.

He reached over; a finger traced her face, as if it was trying to smooth away the frowns. He shifted closer, hearing a small word that sounded like 'Help'

"Shh," He whispered, moving his hand to her shoulder, rubbing in a small circle, hoping to bring some sort of comfort. "You're OK,"

She settled down for a second, Dean thought that she was fine until he saw her tiny hand clutch into a fist out the corner of his eye. He took it in his hand and flattened it out on the make-shift bed, not wanting her to pierce her palm with her long nails. Moving his hand back to her shoulder, he rubbed up and down her back, making small circles here and there.

Instead of settling back into sleep, her eyes flew open and her body jumped. She had to blink a few times before _their_ faces disappeared and Dean's came through her hazy vision. "Dean?" She whispered, her eyes squinting.

"Yeah, sweetheart, it's me." He assured, pausing the hand movement on her back, suddenly becoming aware that physical contact might distress her.

"Good," She replied quietly, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Nightmare?" He asked gently, already knowing the answer but wanting her to admit it, maybe even talk about it.

She hesitated before nodded silently.

"Want to talk about it?" He asked, once again using a soft voice.

She swallowed. "_They_ were after me," She explained quietly. "But you didn't save me,"

He could see the tears gathering on her bottom water line, making her eyes red. "It was just a nightmare, you know that I'll save you," He assured. "Every time."

She nodded; she knew that but he wouldn't be able to save her in her nightmares.

"I hate them," She told him.

"I know, baby, me too." He replied; and he did.

"How did you know how to find me?" She asked.

"Danny," He told her. "He came to my cabin and told me he saw Co- _them_," He stopped himself, not wanting to say their names. "He told me they'd hurt you before,"

Zoey's eyes widened. "How did he know that?" A tear fell down her cheek.

He brought a hand up and wiped it off. "He told me he was awake and they made you cry," He explained softly, unsure of her reaction.

"Oh my God..." She gasped and sat up, her hand flying to her mouth that had suddenly become dry as vomit threatened to spill. "He can't have...No," she shook her head, not wanting to believe her _little_ brother had seen – or heard – _that_.

"I'm sorry," He told her sadly. "But, I'm not,"

Zoey looked over at him confused. "Huh?"

Dean sighed. "If Danny didn't know what happened, then he wouldn't have came to me and we might not have saved you,"

"I would rather it happened again then Danny knowing," She shifted back until she was leaning against the wall of the cabin, looking down at Danny, she stroked his hair.

"Doesn't matter now," Dean replied, copying Zoey's movements and leaning back against the cabin wall. "It's over and done with,"

"I though they were friendly," She confessed quietly after a few silent minutes.

"What?" Dean asked softly.

"I thought they were friendly," She repeated, looking over at him. "We were living in a shop and one day there was bangin' on the back door," She swallowed thickly at the memory. "I thought they were Infected until I heard them talkin' and realised I couldn't just let people die out there or break in and risk our hidin' place. So I grabbed my Dad's gun – I took it from my parent's house – and walked into the back, opening the door and told them to prove they weren't infected.

"They did and we walked back into the shop, I asked them if they knew what was going on; How it started. They mentioned they'd heard it was the apocalypse. Later on, I managed to get Danny to sleep – or so I thought," She chuckled humourlessly. "And they started on me, saying 'We haven't had a woman in so long'," She swallowed the bile back. "They undressed me and I couldn't do anything because they threatened to do it to Danny instead of me," She cried, the tears finally spilling over.

"Baby," Dean said in a strained voice, he pulled her to him, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Shh, It's OK," He whispered into her hair, laying a kiss there. "You're never goin' to see 'em again, shh,"

"The next day," She sniffed. "They made us go with them. We were in the middle of a street when Danny said he wanted to use the bathroom, they hit him for it, so I hit 'em back. He used his gun to hit me, I must have yelled pretty loudly 'cause the next thing we know there's lots of footsteps coming towards us and they're getting in my car, leaving us there. I told Danny to hide whilst I try n get them to loose our trail."

"That's when we found you," He finished, his hatred for _them_ growing rapidly.

Her throat was sore from resisting the urge to start sobbing, so she settled for a nod, snuggling more into his side.

* * *

Sam kicked Cole in the back as soon as they were outside the camp boundaries, making him fall over. Jeremy went to say something, but Kayla shot him a look that silenced him immediately.

"You have an hour to get as far away as possible." Sam told them. "We see you ever again, after that hour, I will personally shoot to kill. Am I clear?" He pulled Jeremy to his face sinisterly. Jeremy just nodded, and Sam smiled maliciously.

"Your guns." Kayla muttered as she threw them at the men, after untying them. "2 bullets each, as promised. Now get out of my face." She went to turn, but Jeremy snickered.

"You are a pretty one. Feisty too. I like that." He smiled and licked his lips, electing a cry of rage from Sam. Kayla placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's OK." She comforted softly. "I'll handle this." After a few seconds gazing into her grey eyes, he calmed his breathing, and his anger. He pinched the bridge of his nose, and nodded, breathing deeply. Kayla smiled, and before he could react, turned and kicked Jeremy in the nose, causing blood to spurt everywhere.

"Hey!" Cole yelled, but stopped when Sam held his gun to him.

"Listen here." Kayla sneered to the two men. "You hurt a good friend of mine, and to be completely honest... that pissed me off." She put her foot on a rock, and draped her arms across her knee. "And if it wasn't for him," She jerked her head back to Sam. "I'd have put a bullet in your head about 4 hours ago." She smiled, but only malice resonated from it. "So, pissing us off even more would be really stupid. Don't you agree? Now, you will turn, and run your little asses off, before I shoot them. Do we have an understanding?" They were silent, including Sam, who had no idea how to react to her speech. "Good." She nodded. "Now that's over, you have 5 seconds to start running. 5..."

When they saw she wasn't joking, they turned and began to run as fast as they could, Cole limping from his ankle, Jeremy partially blinded from his broken nose.

For good measure, Kayla shot at them, but deliberately wide. They picked up their speeds, even against their agonising pain.

"Let's go home." She sighed, as Sam put his arm over her shoulder. He kissed her hair, and inhaled her scent, before pulling her into his chest. "Hey. What's up?" She asked, a bit shocked at his actions.

"You know, you and Millie are my everything now. I... I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you." He whispered.

"We're not going anywhere." Kayla smiled as she linked her hands behind his back. "Not without you anyway." She placed a small kiss on his lips. "But we'd better get moving, the sun's not too strong today so the Infected will be out soon." Instinctively Sam threw a glance at the sky, and nodded in agreement.

"I wish we'd met outside of all this." Sam murmured as he took her head, and they started to walk to the camp.

"Me too. I love you." She rested her head on his shoulder, and in response, he squeezed her hand in response.

"I love you too, Kay."

* * *

Zoey rested her head on Kayla's shoulder during the briefing.

"I'm tired!" She moaned, but with a smile on her face.

"You don't have to be here honey. I'm sure it'll be fine if you go back to your cabin and got some rest." She held her friend's hand. "In fact, I think you should. Go. Now." She mock commanded.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily, Mikayla Turner." Zoey giggled, glad to have a sense of normalicy.

"Dammit, have to try something new." Kayla muttered as she stuck her tongue out, relieved to hear Zoey laugh. It had been a tough time, but without the hidden fear of Cole and Jeremy, Zoey had seemed to brighten up so much in 2 days.

Zoey just rolled her eyes, lifted her head off of Kayla's shoulder and poked her in the ribs. Kayla squealed and jumped slightly, making Dean stop what he was saying and look in their direction. Zoey automatically pointed to Kayla, and Kayla, realising what she was up to, pointed at Zoey.

"Sorry Fearless Leader." Kayla apologised as she saluted him. "As you were." She and Zoey tired to stifle a snigger, and Dean just rolled his eyes at them.

"As I was saying," He continued. "We need to go on another supply run in a..." He trailed off when he heard a banging from outside. Zoey bit her lip, and looked out of the window, even though her brain screamed to hide away.

"What is that?" Kayla whispered, as the wind suddenly picked up, howling through the gaps in the cabin. Sam just shrugged.

"There's nothing out there." Zoey shook her head, but the feeling of unease still filled the air. It alerted Castiel to some feeling, but without all of Heaven's powers, he had no idea what, and kept his hand on the shot gun on his lap.

"We need to go on a supply run in a couple of days!" Dean shouted over the deafening wind, as it swirled around the camp, sending debris flying everywhere.

Just as the words left his mouth, the doors flew open, making an almighty crash, and releasing the wind into the cabin. It rushed into all corners. Blowing the charts and maps around, and chilling Zoey to her bones.

Through the wind, a tall woman emerged, her blonde hair straight, and neatly kept, a luxury women in the New World didn't have. Her face was pure and beautiful, as a small, guilty smile played on her lips. She wore a light pink top, jeans and pink converses, and seemed to resonate bliss through the cabin. Zoey gasped at her beauty, and heard Kayla and the others do the same.

"Hello." She spoke, her voice soft and heavenly. "I apologise for my entrance. I am afraid my powers take some getting used to." She smiled sheepishly, and with a wave of her hand, the wind vanished as quickly as it had come.

"Haniel?" Castiel asked, incredulously. Recognising the type of name, Dean raised his gun, and Sam followed suit. The other survivors, trusting the brothers, turned their guns on the new arrival.

"Dean?" Zoey asked, horror on her face.

"She's an angel." He growled.

* * *

**Let us know what you think!**

**And review!...Please? :D  
**


	20. Haniel

**Thanks to PushUpDasies, becci, Sas Wolf, winchesterlover14, johnna2011, LTJM, samgirl19, BlueEyedPisces, DeanFan, Vanexys, espells, Deangirl93, ABeautifulLieSavoir, dean's chick84, Ginebra, BFellow, Abibi, princess-mariyah, FancyJumper, Penny, x XRoweenaJAugustineX x, Carver Edlund, Alicia Marianne, amy marie 45 and crossedcherry for reviewing! You guys rock!**

**So sorry for the long wait, we were both busy with our stories and lost track of time! Sadly, we may not update for awhile, Beth has her exams coming up, and as you probably understand, thats her first priority. But I will try and see if we can get an odd chapter in here and there :).**

**Also, Do you want a Sam/Kayla sex scene? We were talking about it and are willing to write it if you all want it :) Let us know!**

**Disclaimer: We Do Now Own Supernatural.**

**Enjoy...!**

* * *

**Haniel**

"Peace." She frowned, a little confused. "I do not mean harm."

"Oh please." Dean dead panned. "You're an angel. Nothing good ever happens around you dicks. No offence Cas." He added as an after thought.

"None taken." Cas replied, not removing his eyes from Haniel.

"Castiel, please." Haniel pleaded, her hazel eyes showing nothing but sincerity. Sam and Kayla both seemed to visibly relax, however, Dean did not, and kept his eye steady on his target. "I am the angel of bliss and love. Why would I wish harm upon any of you?"

"I don't care." Dean answered gruffly. "But I'm sick of angels and their plans for me. I will not say yes!" He tightened his grip on the gun.

"I do not want you to." Haniel raised her chin slightly. "I am here for your help, Castiel's in particular. Cas, the angels are killing each other. Heaven is at disarray." Castiel stood up, anger almost pulsating from him.

"And why, after being hunted down by angels, should I want to help them?" He breathed, as he narrowed the gap between them, and fear seemed to pour from the blonde angel.

"Castiel." She said quietly. "I did not know. I vouched for you, and begged Zacheriah. I... if I had known what I know now, I would've left the second you did. That, I promise." She touched his arm, but he pulled away as though her touch had burned. Dean, much like everyone else in the cabin, didn't miss the confrontation, and cleared his throat.

"Erm, I hate to be the one to break this up, but what do you want us to do?" He asked, echoing everyone else's thoughts.

"I mean to help you fight Lucifer." Haniel explained, pulling her eyes from Castiel's. "That in turn, will help me and the ones I love." Her eyes flitted back to the angel in front of her before she stepped back.

"Where have you been, Princess. We've been trying to do that for months." Dean snapped. "So, forgive me if I don't trust you."

"You are forgiven." Haniel said, not quite understanding what he meant.

"Whatever." Dean lowered his gun, but didn't keep his glare off of Haniel. "You screw us about, and I swear to God, you'll be after Lucifer."

"Dean." Zoey whispered.

"Of course." Haniel nodded. "But I do not..."

"Mean harm. Yeah, you said that." Dean brushed her off.

"Wait." Zoey panicked. "How did you find us?" If Haniel had managed to track them down so easily, what was stopping the other angels?

"Not without difficulty." Haniel said, her eyes falling onto Zoey for the first time. "Through your friends' Ellen, Joanna Harvelle and Robert Singer's camp. I managed to eavesdrop and secure the location of Camp Chitaqua." She frowned at Zoey, a niggling thought in the back of her head. Zoey stared warily at Haniel, and shrunk back into Dean's arms further.

"Haniel." Castiel said abruptly. "May I talk to you, alone, please." Haniel looked at him curiously, before agreeing, with a curt nod in the direction of the brothers, and a small smile to Zoey.

"Goodbye." She said to them all before walking out with Castiel.

"What the hell?" A tall man named Leon voiced through the silence.

"Not quite." Sam chuckled as Kayla quickly released his hand. Dean just looked at the cabin door darkly as he started on the task of picking up the maps strewn across the floor.

"What's the matter?" Zoey asked him nervously. She hadn't seen him in a mood this bad since... well since Cole and Jeremy.

"I don't trust her." He said simply. "The only angel I trust is Cas, so for now, I want you to keep this on you." He handed her a small gun. "It won't kill her, but it should be able to buy you some time if she does try something."

"Dean..." Zoey started to protest.

"Please." He looked into her eyes and she nodded before accepting the gun. "You've been on the range with me enough times to be able to aim well enough."

"What do you think she'd do?" She asked fearfully.

"I dunno." Dean admitted. "But like I said, I don't trust her."

"Dean?" Kayla interrupted. "Sorry but, me and Sam have patrol now. Do you... need us?"

"No, you go." Dean smiled, but it was tense. "I'm gonna stay here and radio Ellen. She needs to know angels have been listening in on her." Kayla just nodded, and ran out with Sam, practically pushing him out of the door, making Dean laugh.

"What?" Zoey frowned.

"Oh, the fact that they think I don't know about them." He chuckled.

"They're not... I mean, they're just friends. They're not together you know. In fact, I think they are the last two people who would get together, I mean, have you seen them? It's more like best friend, brother/sister thing, really..." Zoey babbled, trying to cover for them.

"You know," Dean smiled. "You, are a terrible liar. I've known from the get-go. Face it, they don't exactly hide their puppy eyes for each other."

"Why do you let them think that you don't know?" Zoey said, harsher than intended. She'd seen how much in love they were, but they couldn't be completely together, through fear of upsetting Dean.

"It's fun to see them squirm." Dean shrugged. "Plus, I know what Sam's like. When he's ready to tell me, he'll be excited, and if I already know, it's like taking the excitement from him." He tried to say with nonchalance.

"Dean!" Zoey gasped. "You softie!"

"I am not!" Dean said gruffly. "Like I said, I like seeing them squirm." And he turned and started talking to Alecto, leaving Zoey to snigger quietly on her own.

"Ellen? Do you copy?" Dean said into the radio, some ten minutes later.

"That you, Dean?" Ellen replied, her Nebraskan drawl clear, even through the crackling connection.

"Yeah, it's me. Listen, we have a situation, an angel found us." His grip tightened on the mouthpiece.

"You boys OK?" Ellen asked, in that motherly tone she always had.

"Yeah, we're wary, but good. Thing is, she told us that she went to your camp, and found out where we were from there." Dean explained.

"Now, we didn't know about that..." Ellen quickly defended.

"We know, it's just that, well we were wondering if you'd be willing to take some hex bags. It won't keep 'em off forever, but it'll do until we find something. I can't believe we were too stupid to think of it before." Dean said, mainly to himself.

"Don't you worry." Ellen replied. "Me, Jo and a couple of others are coming down near you anyway, got wind of a place where we can stock up. We'll be there in a few days."

"OK, see you then."

"You take care of yourself, Dean." She said, always the mother, the worrier. She saw the boys as her sons more than anything, and the thought of them getting hurt, well it caused pure on pain in her chest.

"You too, Ellen." And with that simple goodbye, the two disconnected, and all outside contact was lost once again..........

Zoey sat on the floor in her cabin, watching Danny sleep, smiling slightly as she played with his hair. It was starting to get long, but she knew she would have a fight on her hands if she tried to get him to cut it, so she hadn't mentioned it. Some things just weren't worth fighting over any more.

She sighed, looking out of the window again, waiting for Dean. It was his patrol night, and although he wouldn't want her waiting up for him, truth be told, she couldn't sleep with him by her side any more. The way his breath tickled her neck, the way his heart beat always comforted her, and the way his strong arms wrapped around her; it was almost heaven to her. Ironic really, seeing as they were truly living in Hell.

It only took her a few seconds to realise there was another in the room, something she was quite impressed with. 3 months ago, before the start of all of this, Zoey doubted she would ever have noticed the slight blonde figure appear.

Zoey pulled the gun from the waistband of her gun, and slowly stood up.

"What do you want?" She asked, trying to make her voice as menacing as she possibly could, but somehow sounding more afraid.

"He is a beautiful child." Haniel murmured as she tilted her head to the side.

"Don't you go near him." Zoey threatened.

"Relax, Zoey Bennet." Haniel smiled slightly. "I assure you, hurting you or your brother is the last thing I could possibly do." Zoey had learnt from Dean what lying, manipulative bastards angels were, but there was something different about Haniel. Trustworthy.

"What are you doing here? Dean will flip if he comes back." Zoey sighed as she lowered the gun.

"I know. I understand why he does not trust me, and I do not blame him. Who could after what has been done to him?" Haniel stood at Zoey's side, and looked into her eyes. "You are a very special person, Zoey Bennet. Your brother too. You will play a valuable part in the war to come, but have faith."

"In what?" Zoey scoffed. "The angels? God? Cos that has been a real support lately." She said bitterly.

"You believe, deep down. But have faith in Dean and Sam. They will be our salvation, but not without you." She turned to look at Danny.

"What?" Zoey took a step back. "What the hell can I do?"

"Certain things will be revealed at certain times." She tilted her head, and smiled again. "If you will not have faith in anything else, at least have faith in that, my child." She touched Zoey's face, and a sense of peace washed over her, as the angel fluttered her wings, and flew away...

* * *

"God," Zoey moaned, collapsing onto the small patch of grass they found, not to far from the cabins. Her breath was laboured, her body ached. "Why do I have to do this?" She moaned.

Dean chuckled and sat down next to her. "So I know you can protect yourself." He told her simply, laying down next to her.

"Mm," She breathed after a few minutes, her eyes closed, feeling the light breeze wash over her face and body. "This is nice." She commented.

"Yeah," Dean nodded, sighing in agreement, his fingers seeking hers through the grass, grasping onto them and bring them to his lips. "It is," He mumbled against them, kissing them before putting her hand back down, not letting it go quite yet.

Zoey smiled; Everything was back to normal with Dean, he didn't treat her any different like she thought he would, he didn't look at her with pity, or treat her like an expensive china doll. She looked over at him, his hair was moving slight because of the wind, his eyes were closed, face relaxed as hid fingers played with her. "You know," She began. "You're pretty awesome." she told him.

He grinned, opening his eyes and turning his head towards her. "Yeah?" He asked; She nodded, smiling. "You're pretty awesome too," He chuckled, lifting her hand to his lips once more. It was something he has begun doing, a way he could kiss her knowing he wasn't pushing her. He'd always started kissing her cheeks more often, and her forehead, though, he did do that before.

She knew he wasn't pushing her, and she appreciated more than she could ever say, but a part of her – a big part – wished he would push a bit, so they could start kissing again, start being a normal couple. She knew she would be a bit to nervous to make a move on him, though she had considered it, multiple times but never went through with it. But right now, in the carefree moment, she felt that part of her expand and take over. "Dean?" She whispered.

"Hm, baby?" He replied, peeking one eye open and looking back over at her, lazy smile on his lips.

She smiled, softly then bit her lip, looking between his eyes and his pouty mouth. "I, uh, wanna try something," She told him, her eyes still flickering between the two.

Dean swallowed thickly, seeing her eyes looking between his and his mouth. He nodded. "OK," He huskily, clearing his throat and repeating himself, "OK." He licked his lip, her eyes following the movement.

She smiled once more before moving onto her side, her face centimetre's from his. "OK," She breathed quietly, licking her own lips. Zoey took a deep breath, releasing it before moving forward, her lips gliding over his softly, In a barely-there kiss. Eyes closed, she moved back towards him, her lips automatically finding his, as if they could find them even with her eyes closed.

Dean responded softly, though his whole body was telling him to add a bit of tongue, maybe some groping. He pushed away his thoughts and concentrated on the kiss. Cautiously, he rolled himself onto his side, her hand still in his. She smiled and brought her spare hand up, running it through his hair, no longer nervous about kissing him, but excited to be experiencing it again.

He brought his arm around her waist, forgetting to be cautious; the need to feel her was becoming overwhelming and he chose to listen to it, his hand skimmed up her side, running up and down. Completely accidently, his thumb brushed the underside of her breast, causing her to freeze and him to squeeze his eyes shut, immediately pulling his hand and lips away. "I'm so sorry," He told her, "I didn't mean to-"

"I know." She told him, chuckling nervously. "I-It's OK, I just-"

"Aren't ready for it," He nodded, completely understanding. "And I'm not gonna push you. I really didn't mean to,"

"I know." She smiled. "I'm OK, don't worry. It was an honest mistake." She told him, rolling onto her back.

He nodded, rolling back over onto his back, mimicking her. "T'was a hot kiss though," He grinned, trying to make light of the situation.

She laughed, nodding. "Totally was."

* * *

"Do you have to," Zoey pouted, looking up at Dean as they stood outside her cabin.

Dean nodded, chuckling. "Yeah, I do," He smiled and leaned forward, giving her a chaste kiss.

"Fine," She sighed, licking her lips. "Try and come back early." She told him.

"I will," He nodded and gave her another kiss before walking away, ready for his patrol.

She watched, sadly, as he walked away. As soon as he was out of sight, she walked into her cabin, smiling when she saw Sam, Kayla, Millie, and Danny all playing 'pairs', with the cards all laid out on the floor, face down.

Danny grinned as he turned over a matching pair of apple's, he took the cards away and placed them next to him, looking up as his big sister entered the room. "Zoey! I'm winning!" He told her excitedly.

"Only 'cause you cheat." Kayla said, laughing.

"Yeah!" Millie agreed loudly.

Sam laughed. "You cheat, too, freckles."

"Do not," Millie pouted melodramatically, crossing her arms over her chest.

Zoey laughed, closing the door. "You kiddies cheating again?" She asked, sitting next to Danny.

"No!" They answered innocently.

Kayla laughed. "They are," She told her friend. "They keep picking up like five cards at a time," She laughed again and leant again Sam's shoulder, who, in return, wrapped an arm around hers. Zoey smiled at them, it was an adorable sight.

They soon finished there game and it was time for them to go, which Danny wasn't happy about. "I don't want Millie to go." He whined.

Zoey ran a hand through his hair. "They have to, baby."

Millie looked up at her mother, who was standing by the door next to Sam. "Can I stay here?" She asked sweetly.

Kayla bit her lip. "I don't know." She glanced up at Zoey. "It would be up to them," She told her.

Zoey shrugged. "Dean's on patrol tonight, so I don't mind, It'll be nice to have some more company."

Kayla grinned, liking the idea of having Sam alone. "If you're sure?" She said, sounding like a question.

She nodded, smiling. "Positive."

"Yay!" Millie grinned. "We can play all night!" She told Danny excitedly.

Danny grinned. "Yeah!"

Kayla laughed. "I don't think so, sweetie." She gave Millie a kiss on the cheek, and Danny before opening the door, walking out hand-in-hand. "Night. Be good!" She told them.

"Night, Mummy," Millie said, distractedly as Danny showed her his drawings.

"Night," Zoey called out to her friend, shutting the door.

She smiled, watching as the kids play and sat down in the corner chair, grabbing a book Kayla lent her.

* * *

"I am so hungry." Cole croaked as, he crawled into the corner of the derelict warehouse they had chosen to take sanctuary. For two weeks they had been on the run from the Infected and Sam and Dean, and to be completely honest, Cole wasn't sure who he was most scared of.

"Quit your fucking whining." Jeremy spat harshly, as he grabbed a tattered blanket and vainly wrapped it around his shoulders in the hope of getting some heat. "We'll find some food tomorrow, but for now, you need to shut the fuck up, because I am not going out there, AND FACING THE FUCKING APOCALYPSE, BECAUSE _you have the munchies!" _He yelled, saliva flying as he stood tall, a tower over Cole. Cole just nodded, and rolled over, muttering to himself, trying to stop his jaws chattering together with the cold.

"What's this?" The two men whipped round, to face the newcomer. "Conflict within the ranks?" He chuckled, the sound sending shivers through out both Cole and Jeremy. The man was tall, his cold eyes offering no comfort, he was almost... inhumane. His body seemed to reflect this, as bits of decayed flesh hung around his face. He just didn't look normal or human... he looked Infected.

With only a moment's hesitation, Jeremy lifted his gun, aimed precisely, and shot the man in the head.

"Now, that wasn't very nice." The man smiled, as the wound in his forehead did nothing. He continued his advance on the two petrified men. "I don't want to hurt you, I'm here to talk."

"What are you?" Cole stammered as he pushed himself up the wall, terrified. Jeremy backed up, fear throughout his whole body, as he moved himself next to Cole, slamming his back to the wall.

"Not a what. Who." The man sighed. "I have many names. Prince of Darkness. Satan. Devil. However, I choose to go by Lucifer." He gazed at the men, his eyes piercing through theirs, creating the desired affect of terror.

"L... Lucifer?" Jeremy gasped. "No...no. That's not...It's not..."

"Possible?" Lucifer tilted his head to the side. "Of course it is. I'm in front of you, aren't I?" He fell silent for a moment, the only sound being the terrified whimpers of Cole and Jeremy. That sweet sound that would never get old to Lucifer, the sound he lived and breathed. He had been denied it for so long in Heaven, but now they rang through out Hell, a perfect symphony of screams. He closed his vessel's eyes for a moment, savouring it, as if it were a dish that would never bore him.

"Now." His eyes snapped open. "I need your help."

"An...anything. Ju...just don't kill us." Cole pleaded.

"You have recently been in contact with the Winchesters. Am I right?" Lucifer asked, examining his nails. The two men nodded quickly in affirmative. "And that pretty little girl of theirs. Zoey." He hummed in anticipation as he thought of her, and what horrors he could unleash upon that small little body of hers. "Oh. So beautiful." He hissed.

"S...sir? M...my Lord?" Jeremy asked as he sank to his knees, pulling Lucifer back from his trance. "We...we will serve you...however you... want. P...please don't kill us." He pulled Cole down with him, and Lucifer smiled kindly on them, as he took Jeremy's head into his hands.

"My child. Where can I find them?" He asked quietly.

"There's a camp in Florida. Camp Chitaqua, about 2 days walk from here. It's just outside Tallahassee." Cole said, pleased to have a purpose, and to serve the Dark Lord.

"Good." Lucifer laughed a little. "You have done me well." He turned to two demons who suddenly appeared behind him. "Kill them." He ordered as he pushed Jeremy away.

"M...My Lord?" Cole said fearfully as Lucifer moved away, and the two demons advanced, murder evident in the hosts' bright eyes. It sparkled within them, a sick beacon to all.

"We did what you wanted! We told you where to find them! Please!" Jeremy begged. Lucifer did not even turn back as he walked from the warehouse.

"I cannot stand cowards." He said maliciously as the screams rang throughout the building, echoing for miles around...

* * *

**Once again, sorry for the wait!**

**And please review! :)  
**


	21. Ju-he-sus

**Hey! Eminemchick here! So...It's been awhile, huh? Sorry about that...But here is the next chapter! Sorry it's short but I'm trying to get back into the characters again. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Ju-he-sus**

Sam's lips locked passionately with Kayla's as he slowly backed her into their cabin. The moon lit up the room as it shone brightly through the window, highlighting their destination beautifully.

His hands found hers and he brought them up, entwining their fingers together. A few more steps and her legs knocked gently against the bed, bringing them both to a stop.

For a moment, he just continued to kiss her, not ready to leave this moment. His mouth opened, his tongue lightly brushing against her own before his lips closed around her full bottom one and he sucked it slowly into his mouth, making her moan quietly.

He let it go with a quick nibble before he kissed her again, once, twice, three times and he finally let her go long enough to guide them both onto the bed. His well built body laid upon her own and she could feel his muscles move as he used his body to caress her own.

Together, almost like a well practised dance, they removed each others clothing, both of them letting out a groan and a whimper when their naked and sweaty with passion bodies touched each other.

Kayla could feel her nerves tingling all over her body, her thighs shaking in anticipation for what was about to come. His fingers gently tickled their way up her leg, to her thigh before disappearing in the dark patch between her legs.

She panted lightly as he played with her body like he was the one who designed it. He paid attention to every moan, whimper and plea she gave him, wanting to hit every sensitive spot for her.

A pleasurable ball built in her lower stomach before it grew and turned into something magical. Sparks ran through her veins, down her limbs and to her toes which curled into the sheets beneath her as he brought her to orgasm.

Still shaking, she let out a laugh and told him how amazing it was. He grinned down at her, feeling proud he had made her feel that way. Except it didn't end there. He wanted to make her feel it again and again and again.

So he did. He did it until she was begging him to stop because she didn't think she could handle any more. She begged him to make love to her because that was what she craved the most; to get as close to him as she could.

He obliged and pushed into her. They both took a moment, wanting to dwell in the pleasure for as long as they could, but eventually it became too much and they _needed_ to move before they went insane.

Seeing her in so much pleasure, before and after he penetrated her, was too much for him and he didn't last as long as he would have liked to. It didn't matter though; Zoey was looking after Millie for the night so he had plenty of time to make it up to her.

"Ju-_he_-sus!" Kayla exclaimed, panting heavily as she laid back and stared up at the ceiling with a large smile. "That was just..." She took and deep breath before exhaling dreamily. "Awesome."

Sam laughed, laying in the same position next to her. Carefully, he maneuvered his arm and tucked it under her head. "Yeah," He agreed. "It was."

She didn't give them enough to time get their breaths back before she turned to him and said, "Lets do it again."

* * *

It was one of the safest places on earth, and it was a place Castiel often came to gather his thoughts. The breeze he felt at the top of the mountain was peaceful and pleasant, and it almost made him forget about the destruction of the planet below him.

Suddenly he sighed, his eyes falling shut and his head falling his to his chest. "Haniel." He said, not having to look behind him to know that she was there; he could sense her presents like a lion could smell it's prey.

"Castiel." She responded softly. "I wish to speak with you."

Lifting his head, he turned around to face her. "I think that is a fair assumption. Why else would you be here?"

Her expression was sad, her eyes full of emotions that Angels shouldn't feel. "Castiel..."

Swallowing, he shook his head. "Don't," He warned her in a strained voice. "We can't, Haniel."

"I know," She nodded, giving him a heartbroken smile. "But I do wish..."

"Thing's can't get that far again, Haniel." Castiel told her firmly. "It is against the rules."

"I know," She repeated, taking a deep breath. "But my feelings for you were real, Cas." She told him honestly. "They still are."

Cas shook his head, feeling overwhelmed. "It was wrong of us to let those feelings take hold of us." He told her painfully. "We were almost caught. We would have been exiled."

She gave him a half smile. "Because what we have now is so much better?"

"This is different." He said with a sigh, his eyes sad as he gazed into her own. "We can never let things get that far again, Haniel. Never." He could of swore he saw tears form in her eyes, and all he did was blink before she was gone, leaving him alone with nothing but the sound of the wind.

* * *

"I have a plan." The devil told his ranks as he paced in front of them, one hand absently brushing against his chin. "But there's a...technical hiccup."

One of the demons before him scoffed. "You don't have a plan."

Lucifer's jaw clenched and he turned to the demon. "Do not doubt me!" He roared at him.

The demon sat up straighter, and stuttered, "I-I'm sorry."

Lucifer stared at him for a moment longer before he continued pacing. "Haniel has rebelled and that is going to be a big problem for us..."

"Why, sir?" Another demon spoke up questioningly.

"Because my plan involved the kidnap and death of Dean's little lover, Zoey," He told them with a sigh. "Zoey...Is a burden. She knows something that could be the end of me." He confessed.

The demons exchanged confused glances. "Not Michael?"

Lucifer shook his head. "No, not my brother." He confirmed. "There is one more thing that can kill me and Zoey may not realize it, but she has that information." He roughly dragged his tongue across his teeth. "Also, while she's still around, and that little bitch Kayla, the Winchester brothers will carry on fighting." His fist clenched. "We need them dead, and we need the Winchester's to loose the will to fight."

"So what's the problem?"

"Haniel, the angel who has rebelled..." He told them. "She is attempting to join ranks with Castiel, her former lover." He dragged his teeth against his bottom lip. "She knows that Zoey and Kayla must be protected for the Winchester's sanity, and she also knows there is something special about Zoey..." He sighed, walking towards the wall and leaning his forearm against it. "If she figures out _why_ Zoey's so special..."

"It's over for us?" Another demon questioned.

The devil shrugged. "For me, and then for you." Standing up straighter, he turned back to them all. "We need a way to kill Zoey before Haniel can get to her."

"How, sir?" One of his ranks questioned. "None of us can get anywhere near her while she's in that camp..."

"I don't know," Lucifer admitted quietly. "I don't know."

* * *

"I don't think Haniel is a bad guy." Zoey admitted in a whisper. Millie and Danny were asleep on the floor since there wasn't enough room for them all in the bed. Luckily, they had enough spare blankets to make it comfortable enough for them. Plus, Zoey wasn't complaining. It meant her and Dean could have the bed to themselves.

Dean considered her words before he sighed. "Yeah, but in my experience, just 'cause it looks like chicken and tastes like chicken don't mean it's chicken." He told her before frowning. "Man, I miss eating chicken."

Zoey laughed quietly, not wanting to wake up the kids. "I dunno..." She trailed off, no longer laughing. "I just...trust her."

Dean nodded. "I get that, babe." He assured her. "I do, but don't go n' trust her to the point where you think she wouldn't take your life, alright?" He continued. "It's not worth the risk. S'far as we know she's workin' with Michael and tryin' to get me to say 'yes'."

"Yeah, know..." She replied absently. She remembered Dean telling her about him being Michaels 'condom' – his words, not hers – and how using Dean would help Michael defeat the devil. "Anyway," She shook her head, wanting to get away from the depressing subject. "How'd your watch go tonight?"

He shrugged. "Same old." He replied before giving her a soft smile. "D'you know how beautiful you are?"

She couldn't help the blush that appeared on her cheeks. "Uh..."

"Well, you are." He whispered to her, reaching his hand up and brushing his thumb softly against her cheek. Slowly, he brought his face closer to her own and her eyes fell shut when she felt his breath fan across her lips. "Most prettiest girl I've ever seen..." He muttered, closing the distance between them and covering her lips with his.

Butterflies erupted in stomach as she kissed him back. She noted that there wasn't any fear; not even a little bit and she couldn't help but wonder _how_ far this would have gone if the kids weren't in the same room as them.

Dean pulled away first, knowing that he had to get control over himself. Not only because he didn't know if she was ready or not but also because of the kids asleep next to them. "Get some sleep," He whispered to her softly, laying one more kiss on her lips. "And don't go worrin' about anythin' like angels or demons, alright?" He told her. "I'm here, and while I'm around, nothin' bad is gonna happen." He finished with a smile.

She smiled back at him and nodded. "I know."


End file.
